The true story
by Septemberfall
Summary: The story of the lost love of the Headless Horseman. HessianxOC CURRENTLY EDITING!
1. March 31, 1779

**CHAPTER 1**

**March 31, 1779**

It was a miracle that Klaus had returned alive from that bloody battle, he was very tired and the smell of blood had stuck in his body. His breathing was slow and calm, but his savage blue eyes were staring right at me.

"I kept my promise", He whispered in my ear.

"Yes, - A tear came out from my eye but I took it away with a quickly movement of my hand- thank you."

I took him by his hand and led him slowly to the wooden bathtub. Carefully I removed his armor, his cloak was torn and blood-stained and his hair was a tangle of sweat and dry leaves. My hands were caressing the skin of his back; there I found two not very deep wounds. I was examining the rest of his body gradually. Some other cuts on his shoulder and a little scratch on the neck. Nothing serious

When I was about to unclasp his belt, I felt his gaze burning my skin. I raised my head and looked directly to his eyes. His lips parted in a grin. "You are brave, not even some of the fiercest warriors have dared to look right into my eyes, but you… you´re different" I tasted his words, his marked German accent. I put my forehead over his bared chest and I listened to his heart beating. "Because I love you."

I removed his muddy and bloody boots, his pants and then I realized he was bleeding; a bullet had passed through his thigh. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I said while I hurried to the cupboard and reached for some bandages, needle and thread.

"It's not important"

I made him sit down but then I doubted for a minute, needle in hand. "Do you want something for the pain?" I asked. He just chuckled and answered with a simple "No."

Some minutes after I did the stitching Klaus finished undressing himself and got into the bathtub, eyes closed. It seemed as he fell asleep. I sat next to him and gazed at the spots of blood coming from his wound, inking the clear water of a scarlet color.

"Meine Liebe"

His voice startled me I thought he had fallen asleep.

I stand up and started to soap his back, chest and head. While I was bathing him I started to hum an old child song that Klaus taught me not long ago.

_**Ich bin ein Musikante**_

_**Und komm' aus Schwabenland ;**_

_**Wir sind auch Musikanten**_

_**Und komm'n aus Schwabenland**_

_**Ich kann spielen auf meiner Trompete**_

_**Wir können spielen auf uns'rer Trompete**_

Klaus was singing along with me. A quiet and rough voice singing a simple and innocent child's rhythm. I let to escape a smile. He was showing his true self and I was of the few people that could see him just the way he truly was.

We sang together until I removed all the lather from his body.

_**Ich bin ein Musikante**_

_**Und komm' aus Schwabenland**_

I was bandaging his wound while he caressed my cheek with her hands.

**_Wir sind auch Musikanten_**

I took his hand and kissed it slowly, the smell of death was gone. Our faces came closer and our lips finally met.

_**Und komm'n aus Schwabenland**_

"You are everything for me." I said after the kiss.

He lifted me just as easily as lifting a bag of feathers and took me to the room. He threw me in the bed without ceremonies and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my lips and started going down until he reached my chest.

Impatiently he tore off my silk dress and stroked the salty skin, tasting it slowly.

"I promised you I would come back." He said between moans and stifled screams "I promise you that always, meine Liebe. Even beyond death."

_**Ich kann spielen auf meiner Trompete**_

_**Wir können spielen auf uns'rer Trompete**_


	2. Townsfolk

**CHAPTER 2**

**Townsfolk  
**

The sun rays spread slowly in the room, lighting up the bed of white sheets and were settling gently over my skin. Klaus was next to me quietly snoring and murmuring something within dreams.

I carefully sat on the bed and wrapped my naked torso with a blanket. My face was reflected in the dressing table mirror; a young lady of 21 years old looked back at me, her long brown hair was messed up and fell freely down the back. Her pale face looked tired but her crimson lips were smiling.

I slid silently into the kitchen and put the kettle on the fire, while the water heated up I was disentangling my hair, brushing it slowly. I was thinking about the man dozing in my bed, about how much I love him, about how dangerous was for me that the people in the village find out that a mercenary was hiding in my house… I bit my lip with frustration; I was so tired of this town, of these people always peeking into someone else's life. Who cares if they know it anyway? I already have a bad reputation in town. Even though I was wealthy enough to hang around with the other ladies of society I was rejected. They believe me a witch and I've been lucky enough they haven't planned to burn me alive.

Since my mother died of pneumonia six years ago I´v lived alone in the magnificent house I've inherited from my parents. My father, Ralph Ainsworth, used to be an influential landowner in town, but one day while riding his horse through the Western Woods he fell down and hit his head very hard against a rock. He died instantly; I was not even born yet.

My mother tried to teach me all about witchcraft, she was a very intelligent and beautiful woman but I wasn't skilled enough and laziness was an important feature in my character.

_"I'm not going to live long; you'll have to run this house by yourself."_ My mother's soft voice clattered in my mind. _"You still need to learn a lot, but your soul is tough, I can see it in your eyes."_

I plunged into the warm water, warmth caressed my body and it helped me getting relax, the smell of lavender began to have the calming effect I needed, I closed my eyes and let be carried away by my thoughts.

Suddenly the recognizable noise of shattered crockery woke me up. I looked in all directions with surprise; I did not realize the time I had spent in that state of reverie. There was activity in the kitchen and the aroma of coffee and freshly baked bread made my stomach growl with anxiety. I was very hungry, haven't had a decent meal since Klaus went to battle some days ago.

I dressed quickly with a simple pale green dress and went to the kitchen. The table was served: Bread, cheese, fruit, coffee and tea.

"Guten morgen."

Klaus stood beside the oven, wearing a linen shirt and dark trousers. The pieces of a plate were all over the kitchen floor and he was just standing there, ignoring all the mess around him. I hurried and took a broom sweeping away the pieces.

"Thanks for breakfast, but you should have let Julieth do it. These dishes belonged to my grandma."

Klaus simply gave one of his sly smiles and answered me:

"If they're that old you better buy new ones."

This was him, reckless, rough and a bit arrogant but deep down I knew it was just a layer he uses to protect his warmest insides from the corruption of war and death. It just takes me some time to remove all the layers and be able to reach him.

"Any way, the bread smells really good." I said.

"Recipe is a family secret, the Schwarzschild used to be the best bakers of all Hessia." He replied with a mysterious voice.

I couldn´t help bursting out laughing. "Well, you don't have the looks of a baker, but for sure you got the talent."

Klaus sat down in the table and started munching on a loaf with a thoughtful expression. I sat down across the table waiting for him to talk. After some minutes he rose his gaze to meet mine and let out a whisper:

"You're alone. Same as me. We just have each other."

There it is. He started to break. I smiled at him and give a little kiss on his cheek.

"You're not alone." I told him.

After having breakfast I prepared myself to leave

"Where are you going?" He asked me while chewing a piece of apple.

"Market, I will buy a few things for dinner plus I need some herbs."

"Why you keep doing all that mumbo-jumbo? Even if witchcraft were real you just don't have the ability." He looked at me with a mocking grin.

"It's not your problem in what I spend my time on. Leave me alone!" I angrily said. He smiled even more and grabbed me from my waist pulling me closer to him.

"You're really not a delicate lady, stubborn witch!" He laughed. "Come back quickly and don't let those hags bite you."

He finally released me and I put my hat on while giving him a glance of anger.

"I'll be back soon. Don't leave the house."

"I know. I won't" Said he while turning his back walking slowly to the stairs.

The sky was clear; the sun was drying the mud that had invaded the entire village after the storm yesterday. People began to leave their homes and were heading to their workplaces, women were mainly going to the market to buy food.

While I was approaching a group of young ladies of my age I felt it immediately: The glances, the whispers, and gestures of disapproval... At this I did nothing but smile. A fake smile but that was better than allow my distress.

"Good morning." I greeted them kindly. They looked the other way terrified. I became a bad influence for girls since they found out about the death of my mother. Several men tried to woo, but I realized they were going after the money. My bad attitude was enough to get rid of them. That was a big scandal in town. "The heiress girl Ainsworth, alone, managing the land without a man who controls her?" "That is a heresy, blasphemy." They even sent Reverend Hubbs to talk to me.

_**Flashback**_

"You know what the Bible says? Exodus 22, 17: A woman who practices magic, do not spare her live. "

"Which proof do you have Reverend? Besides the gossips, I mean, to come to my house and threat me with that old book?"

I looked deeply into his grey eyes. I could feel the fear coming out of the pores of his skin. We were sitting in the gloomy living room and the candles were dimly lightning. I could see he was desperate to leave. He incorporated of the armchair and reached his hands to take the open book that was lying in the small table in front of him. At the same time he put his hand on the Bible I quickly put mine over his.

"The Bible is God stuff. For his kingdom in heaven, but for now you are in the Earth, _in_ my property and believe me, I have enough power to never let you out of here."

Reverend Hubbs was a very old man, fat and almost bald. He was not brave at all and of course, he didn't want to pretend that either.

His voice was breaking when he responded:

"I´m sorry I know I should not meddle in your business."

My gaze softened, "I know you will not" I responded by offering a cup of tea. "And tomorrow I will send a little contribution to the church. You'll give good use to it, Reverend."

_**End Flashback**_

The gossip of the day was about the battle that took place not so far from Sleepy Hollow. I was listening to them craftily while I chose the vegetables.

"We are still not sure about the total number of dead but it seems that this time was a defeat for the Americans."

"I heard that at least 200 were dead, God keep them in his glory."

While I was listening my mind was flying to the day I met Commander Klaus Schwarzschild.

It was a harsh winter, I was about to turn twenty years. I was galloping through my lands and suddenly I heard a cry of pain deep in the Western Woods. Many people got lost in that forest, I knew it was dangerous but my curiosity overcame my common sense.

_**Flashback**_

It was getting dark when I found the cause of the screams. It was a man. The first thing I saw was his armor and his long black cloak, when I moved closer I could distinguish his messed up raven hair. He was lying face down in the snow, shivering.

I descended from the horse and I approached slowly. I knew that few days ago there was a battle not far from here and did not want this man confused me with the enemy.

"Are you fine?" Was the only thing I could say though he clearly was not good in any sense.

When he heard my voice he turned quickly pointing at me with his sword. I got petrified when I looked at his eyes. Wonderful icy blue eyes it seems like if moonlight filtered through them. I could not move, I was only able to look at him. He didn´t took his eyes off of my face, after a moment he dropped his sword and began to speak.

"Ich bitte sie, helfen sie mir. Ich werde sie nicht schaden, Ich schwöre. Helft mir."

His voice at any other time could have been strong and feared but now it turned into fast and imploring whispers. I looked at his lips, they were blue because of the cold then I realized that his teeth were not human, they were sharp and fierce!

I moved back to my horse. I was so scared but I couldn´t stop to look at him.

"Helft mir. Bitte."

He did not seem capable of moving, was shaking frantically, I could see a trail of blood that got lost through the forest. "He has dragged himself here." I thought shocked. My fear disappeared and was replaced by pity. I approached and caressed his head trying not to look at his eyes. With much effort I managed to mount him in my horse and led him gently through the forest, a few minutes later I realized that he had faint.

When I reached the stable, I asked a servant to take him to a room, to clean him and change his clothes for something more comfortable. I ran to the kitchen and prepare a potion that would make him feel better and keep him warm.

He was still unconscious when I came with the potion and a bit of bread. I sat in a chair beside the bed and I lifted his head a little so he can drink the potion. The man coughed and woke up startled, looking in all directions, it seemed that he recognized me because almost instantly he calm down.

"Danke."

He slept deeply for two whole days; that gave me time to heal the wounds he suffered, I was impressed, countless scars adorned his body. "In so many battles have you been?" I whispered low. Then I realized why he dragged through the woods: He had both legs broken. On the left one was a deep cut that went from his hip to the knee. "You must have suffered a lot" I said while stroking his hair. He moaned in dreams then he suddenly turned his head and leaned it on my legs.

That night I could not sleep, I heard his breathing through the wall, each breath he gave I felt it like it was mine and each time I close my eyes his icy eyes appeared in my dreams making me shiver.

Shouts make me wake up. It was very early and the horizon had a purple color. There was uproar in the stable, several men were shouting and a horse was whinnying desperate. I leant out of the window and saw a huge horse, completely black, that was jumping like if it were calling someone.

I heard a noise in the adjoining room. I left in a hurry and enter to the bedroom of the warrior. He was sitting in the bed and I could see how much he had improved. He had gained a bit of color and his lips were no longer blue but a strong pink. He looked at me for a few seconds and suddenly smiled.

"That is Daredevil, it's my stallion." He said pointing at the window. His German accent was very marked but otherwise he seemed to understand and speak my language.

"Yes." I replied "I thought so."

Few uncomfortable seconds passed while he looked right to me, his smile was gone instantly and I just could fix my eyes on the floor.

"You must be starving, I´ll bring you an excellent breakfast" I said softly "And also to Daredevil. I´m back in a moment." I left his room hurriedly.

He devoured three plates of eggs and bacon, bread with butter, a piece of berry cake and a glass of warm milk. I was not surprised with the eagerly way he ate; the poor thing had not put anything in his mouth in a long time. At the end he looked at me with a mix of gratitude and disbelieve.

"Why you did it?" He snapped at me.

"What I did? It was wrong to save your life?" I was confused, why would he ask such an obvious question? And why he was looking at me as if I were crazy?

"You know I could make you harm, right? His voice was a hiss and his tone was in some sort of shame. Instead of answer I sat down next to him and timidly took his hand.

"Would you?"

Uh-oh, wrong move. He was staring at me stupefied. His blue eyes opened more than ever. He pulls his hand away from mine like if it were on fire.

"Where's your husband?"

"I don't have a husband."

I could feel the blush coming to my face and I looked down to the floor ashamed. Why I took his hand? Now he is going to think I'm a tart. And why should I worry about what he thinks of me? I rose my gaze again but I didn't dare to face him.

"Thank you" He said with his rough and deep voice. "Thank you for not leave me in the woods."

I stand up from the bed and made a curtsy.

"Forgive me for my lack of manners." I said still trying not to look at his eyes. "My name is Laura Ainsworth, I'm the owner of this house. You'll be safe here and you can stay as long as you want no matter which side you are fighting for."

"I am Commander Klaus Schwarzschild."

He took my hand and kissed it. I wasn´t prepared for that, I blushed and could feel the heat radiating again from my cheeks.

"And by the way I don't take sides; the English are paying for my job and I'm doing what I enjoy most." I froze at hearing this. Does he enjoy the slaughter? Am I in real danger? I need to be more careful! The worry must be seen in my face because he immediately said:

"You should not fear me. I own you my life and I'm indebted to you, Lady Ainsworth"

"You can call me Laura."

"Laura." He repeated slowly.

_**End Flashback**_

When I finished to buy the food I went to the pharmacist, then I went to buy wine and Klaus favorite chocolate truffles.

It was almost noon when I arrived home. Julieth, my maid, helped me put order into the kitchen and started to cook the soup while I went up to my room to refresh myself a bit. From my window I could see the stables and there was Klaus brushing Daredevil.

"Yes, I love him." I thought "I do not care if they hang me for that, I would never stop to love him."


	3. June 22, 1779

**Hello all my readers !!! Here´s chap 3. I little bloody i admit but still good..... Now enjoy. It´s an order. READ !**

**June 22, 1779**

The harvest was a success. After a strenuous day of work I was sitting staring at the sky from my window. The moon was full and the stars shone in all its glory, it would be a warm night. I was wearing my night gown made of soft white cotton and a red ribbon was holding my hair in a pony tail. Suddenly I felt strong arms hugging me from behind.

"What are you looking out there?" Klaus purred in my ear.

"I´m just waiting for the breeze to come along." I said with a chuckle. We stay embraced looking at the sky for a long time.

**. . .**

Klaus was sleeping deeply when I got up and left the room. It was three o'clock in the morning and the heat was trapped in the house. I quickly changed my clothes: black leather trousers and a short top of the same material that left uncovered my waist and my back. It wasn´t common for women to dress that way but I had never been normal. I untie my hair and looked myself in the mirror, my red lips were highlighting in the dark and my eyes had a beautiful shine.

I opened the kitchen door quietly and I went through the forest. The grass was exquisitely cool under my bare feet. I headed toward the pond, its waters were dark and emitted silver sparkles when the moonbeam caresses it.

I lit a small bonfire and burn some herbs, I started singing to the spirits of the forest, first among low whispers but then I was singing stronger.

_Earth to north_

_The air in the sun_

_Fire to south_

_The water always chasing the moon_

Danced and jumped, I felt free. I remove my clothes and went slowly to the pond. The water was cold, I swam to warm myself, I immersed completely and hold my breath. I enjoyed this, I've always liked the water. Since I was little I have came to this pond, my mother liked too.

I immersed my head again, but this time something caught my attention. There were voices. Voices of men, and they were approaching. I lifted my head looking for their shadows among the trees but I didn´t see anything. "Maybe it was just my imagination." I thought as I walked out of the water and went to search my things, but before I could get them a hand pulled my hair and made me fall back.

Five men surrounded me; all grumbled obscenities and looked like if they have found a delicious chocolate cake. I was so scared, I got up quickly and tried to scape but they came over me.

"Don´t go sweetheart, we just want to have some fun." said a fair-haired man. His breath smelled of alcohol.

As I could I got to where my things were and took the dagger that always carried with me.

"Don´t come closer, if somebody touch me I swear I´ll kill him." I shouted brandishing the dagger in front of their noses.

"What do you think? The little lady wants to play! " Said the blond man and the others laughed.

A black-eyed boy tried to catch me by the arm. I reacted immediately; with a quick movement I cut his neck. The other men were petrified.

The young man fell to the ground lifeless; the smell of blood filled the air. I felt strange, it was the first time I kill someone. A mixture of feelings grew inside me. On one hand the power and hate fill me but at the same time I felt sorry for that boy. A large red stain spread over the land and went to my feet. My hands began to tremble.

The blond man began to shout something I didn´t understand, I turned towards him and stuck the dagger in his heart. His eyes looked right into mines; I noticed how the life was escaping from them.

The other three men began to hit me but I slit their throat one by one. I was possessed, I screamed and laughed like crazy. When I cut the last throat a little of warm blood fell on my lips and I taste it slowly. The sensation was both wonderful and decadent, I was screaming with fear and pleasure. Now I could see the lights of my house at the distance. Among tears I distinguished the figures of my servants running towards me. I was crying completely naked, bathed in blood.

"Don´t worry mein Leben. I´m here now." Klaus wrapped me up with his cloak and led me home. I could see his worried expression before faint.

**. . .**

The breeze refreshed my face. Slowly I opened my eyes, was lying in my bed, there was no trace of blood in my body. I felt very tired. The last rays of sunlight were entering through the open window.

"What happened last night?"

I started when I heard his voice; I had not realized he was sitting next to me.

"Don´t know." I replied. I was hoping that that was just a bad dream but little by little the memories came back to my mind.

"It was a very strange feeling." My voice was shaking when I say this. "... I think I enjoyed it."

Klaus gazed to me, it seemed that he was reading my thoughts. Suddenly stood up and gave me a kiss on the forehead while he was stroking my hair.

"I felt the same the first time I kill, mein liebe." He said quietly "You and I are equals."

* * *

A/N: Now please review, Love criticism. Be cruel ! No, wait. Im joking.


	4. The day He went away

**Thanks for the reviews my beloved readers ! Those ones really make my day. Here´s chap 4. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything, it doesn´t matter how hard I pray for that !**

**THE DAY HE WENT AWAY**

"Pay attention!" He said looking angry at me "A little closer and I could part your head in two!"

"Sorry, I wasn´t ready. Again. "I said a little embarrassed.

"Zustimmen."

With a roar of war he rushed upon me, I turned quickly and dodged his stroke. He was trying to make me drop the sword but I kept it on high, my muscles began to ache in protest. We have been training all day and I was very tired. He continued attempting to make me fall but this time I would not let him win. I looked into his eyes and I guessed his next move, I bent down just when the sword was about to slice my neck and I could feel the sharp blade cuts a piece of my hair. I turned fast while I made him stumble and fall back. To ensure that he wouldn´t stand up again I rested my foot on his chest and pointed directly to his neck.

"Are you happy?" I said as I helped him to stand up. He lifted me up spinning and laughing madly "Sure I'm happy, you have done it great!"

I laughed while I was in the air. When he put me back in earth I felt dizzy. "All thanks to you, you're an excellent teacher."

"And you´re a very diligent student, you have learned quite quickly, but you must improve your position when you hold the sword, and you need to practice your attacks more."

"Please, don´t screw up the moment." I reproached while jumping towards him. We fell to the ground, and we began to laugh. He looked to one side and picked up something from the grass then sat down to examine it better. I was lying watching him.

"What did you find?" I asked.

He turned his head towards me and replied: "Something that will be with me wherever I go."

The weak light of the evening was making the object to shine in his hands. I sat and watched it with curiosity. It was the hair that was cut earlier. I took it gently and kissed it, then took the hand of Klaus and put my hair on his palm. I slowly closed his hand while saying:

_Love must come back_

_Sweetness must stay_

_I bless our eternal union_

When the sun hides we got up and entered the house, it was now lonelier than ever, all the servants were gone after the incident in the woods not long time ago. Only my maid Julieth remained faithful. She was an aged woman with very good appetite. She had worked in the house since my father was alive.

Now the residents of Sleepy Hollow rumored that I was hiding an important enemy commander and that I had become a cold blooded killer.

I knew it was only a matter of time for people to find out, but to be honest, I didn´t worry too much. I had enough money to buy the silence of the most important personalities in the village.

Julieth was in the kitchen eating the remains of lunch. When she saw us, she stood up immediately.

"I´ts ok Julieth. I´m only going to make some tea. Continue eating." She smiled and sat back enjoying her meal. Klaus went to the room while I stayed in the kitchen.

"How was everything in the market, Julieth?" I asked.

"Miss Ainsworth, the price of vegetables is through the roof, but I convinced the old Dirge to give me a good discount with the wheat."

"That´s great, you´re very good on hagglings." I said smiling

"I gotta tell you something Ms. Ainsworth. " She said with a low tone looking down.

"Well go ahead, tell me."

Slowly she lifted her face and said: "There are several people in town that hate you, Lady."

I looked at her and forced a smile. " I already knew that Julieth and I don´t care. I just ..."

"I know you're a good girl and I want you to know that I appreciate you." The woman cut off. I approached and hugged her. "You do not know how important those words are to me." I said.

I served the tea and went to my room. Klaus was sitting in bed watching his reflection in the mirror, he looked very sad. "What's wrong?" I asked while offering him a cup. "You don´t look so well." He sipped from the cup and replied:

"There will be a battle soon, and I have to fight."

A sob escaped my throat and I could not contain my tears. I covered my face with my hands but that wasn´t enough to quell the cry. I didn´t want that Klaus see me in that situation; I was a strong woman I hardly ever cry.

He hugged me and let that my cry calmed slowly.

"Ich will nicht gehen, but I don´t have any choice. Scheiße! I don´t want to leave you." He told me.

"You have to go, it's your duty. You've missed a lot of battles for me-" He looked at me with surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Very serious." I said standing up. "I will be fine, I´ll be waiting for you."

He got closer to me and licked a solitaire tear that was over my cheek

"Meine Liebe, your taste is exquisite. Vortrefflich."

That night I loved him as if it was the last one.

**. . .**

Klaus was mounted on Daredevil ready to leave. I was next to him taking his hand, giving him encouragement and Julieth went to and fro organizing the supplies that he will need.

When dawn started to show Klaus gave a war cry and came galloping towards the mountains. While his figure was disappearing among the trees, his face was engraved in my thoughts.

**. . .**

Someone knocked on my door, was not a dream.

I stretched and yawned noisily.

"Miss Ainsworth, please go down to have breakfast. You cannot stay so long without eating. Don´t you think that a week is too much? "I opened the door quickly and looked surprised to Julieth.

"Don´t exaggerate. Sure I've eaten! "

"I do _not_ think tea and apples can be called nutritious food." She scolded me.

"Okay, okay. Down in a moment "I said closing the door. I brush my hair and put on a blue dress with white lace. I went down and entered the kitchen. It smelled of hot chocolate. I wasn´t really hungry but Julieth´s big eyes were over me and I decided to please her.

When I finished eating I locked myself in the studio and I began to read. Philosophy, history, geography, medicine ... I spent the whole day reading until the point where my eyes closed.

I dreamed I was in a place full of lights. Lights of all sizes and colors whirled around me; I tried to run but I couldn´t I felt that my feet were glued to the floor. Then I heard voices, whispers, many people spoke but I did not understand anything.


	5. August 12, 1779

**Thanks for all the review I really really apreciate it. This chap it´s a little short. Anyway enjoy !**

* * *

**August 12, 1779**

I was galloping blindly among the trees as fast as possible; the shouts of the crowd were already inaudible. To my bad luck the sky was completely overcast and the moon wasn´t there to illuminate my way through the forest. I just wanted to get away from Sleepy Hollow, away from the people that wanted to murder me.

It was dusk and I was in the kitchen chatting with my maid Julieth when I heard the noise of the broken glass in the room. Someone was throwing stones at the house. I was very surprised to react. In the distance was heard a murmur that began to grow and become in cries of hatred, "Witch!" "Murderer!" "You´ll burn in hell witch."

Julieth I shook my shoulder and all I could do was looking at her scared.

"You have to run away little miss, quickly."

I went to my room and packed some clothes, I took the jewels from my mother, my sword and my dagger. Julieth awaited me in the stable with the horse ready. It was the fastest in the state a sorrel haflinger with the mane and tail white called Autumn.

"What will happen to you?" I asked

"This has been my home for almost fifty years lady. If I must die I will do it here. But you have a lot of life ahead. Now flee, quickly. "

I looked at her for last time with tears in my eyes. "I´ll always remember you." I said and left galloping at full speed toward the forest.

Among the trees I could see people approaching the property armed with scythes, knives and torches. I ran away as fast as I could. It was dark and I must ride carefully. Western Woods where very tricky. I reached a hill from which I could see the whole village. In the distance, where my house was supposed to be, a huge column of smoke and fire was rising into the sky. I would never step on Sleepy Hollow while alive.

* * *

**Poor miss Ainsworth. What will happen to she? Will she die? Will she get crazy? Find out in next chapter. COMING SOON !**


	6. Angel in the dark

**Hello again ! Thanx for all the reviews I love them. You people are so sooo special to me!! Here´s chap 6. The reason why I updated this so quickly it´s very simple: I love to write and specially I love sleepy hollow and secretly I have a crush on Christopher Walken. That´s our little secret, DON´T TELL ANYBODY!!!! oK... Now enjoy...**

* * *

**ANGEL IN THE NIGHT**

I felt that something was breathing on my neck, I opened my eyes with surprise expecting to see a wolf, but was just Autumn. I got up and stroked his soft mane looking in his black eyes.

"You have been a very good horse, Autumn, thanks for got me out of there."

The fog began to surround us; I decided it was better to stay there one more night as the mist faded. This was already the fifth day I wandered through the Western woods, the provisions I had finished and I had to eat what I could find in the woods, some berries and roots. I had changed clothes, it was very uncomfortable to ride with a dress, so I got my pants, my leather top and black boots. I decided to leave the jewelry to lighten the load. I carefully wrapped it with the dress and buried under a huge rock. I kept only a diamond necklace and a silver ring with a sapphire in the center. When necessary I´ll sell them and buy food.

I sat on the ground covered with leaves and meditate on my situation while making figures on the earth with a stick. I stayed in that way for so long.

There was no option; Klaus was the only one who could help me. I did not want to be alone. With him by my side at least I might organize my thoughts better. I knew he was camping with his troops on the outskirts of Tarrytown, the British had taken control of that area, so I had to move carefully. I had to ride to the south, it would take me a few days to arrive but was the best thing I could do at that time.

I raised my head and saw that the fog had disappeared. "Why wait more?" I thought. I take Autumn and stroked his head, saying in his ear: "It's going to be a long trip, but I know you can with it." I was hoping, while galloping, Klaus had not decided to move and still were there.

**. . .**

It was night when I was slowly coming into to Tarrytown, everything seemed very lifeless and there wasn´t people outside their houses but as I entered the more I heard a loud music came out of a house at the end of the street. Some men were singing merrily lying on the road. I passed in front of them carefully trying not to catch their attention but they were so drunk that did not realize anything. When I finally arrived at the camp, the guard looked at me inquisitive.

"I´m looking for Commander Klaus Schwarzschild." I said with the most authoritarian voice I could do.

"Mein Kommandant? Wer sind Sie? Für dass Sie ihn brauchen?"

With a gesture I made him understand that I did not speak his language so he called a young soldier with green eyes and blond hair.

"What do you want Miss?" He asked.

"I need to see the Commander Schwarzschild."

"That's not going to be possible. This area is under our control, so you better leave if you do not want something bad happens. " He said with a giggle.

"I won´t go anyplace until I can talk to your commander." I reply "Either you let me go in or I´ll do it on my own."

The soldier looked at me with hatred.

"I´m warning you, frau. Go away now. "

"No." I said

"Clear off hündin!" Shouted angry

The shout he gave caught the attention of the other soldiers that were camping and all turned to look at the scene.

"I need to talk with the commander Klaus Schwarzschild." I repeated. "I will not move from here ´til I can." I said looking at his eyes.

The young man took out a gun and put it on my forehead. I closed my eyes quickly, but a familiar voice made me open them again.

"Rückgang der waffe, arschloch!"

Klaus was coming towards us with his gaze fixed on me. I was surprised by the authority with which he walked among the soldiers, the light of torches made his black hair shine. When Klaus was in front of me, he hit the soldier in the face and he fell to the ground bleeding.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"It´s a long story."

He took my hand and guided me into his tent. "Tell me everything."

The camp was a sea of tents and several soldiers were sitting playing cards, eating around a campfire and talking among themselves. There were clothes, armors and utensils everywhere.

When I entered his tent I realized it was pretty organized in contrast to the rest of the camp. Over one table was a huge map marked in several places with annotations for future combat operations. Rested on the map was a collection of knives.

"Meine Liebe."

I turned my head towards him. He was sitting on his bunk. I sat beside him while thought on where I should start.

"I had to flee from Sleepy Hollow." I said "They wanted to kill me, they have burned my house." For a moment I remembered the column of smoke that I saw from the hill and I could imagine my house turned into ashes. "I do not have where to go." I said finally.

"What happened with Julieth ?"

"I hope she´s alive." I said.

Klaus took my hands and kissed them. "I am very happy to see you again Meine liebe." He was looking deep into my eyes and I could feel the cold that was going through my back, just as I felt the first time I saw those icy eyes.

"I do not want to leave you any more." He said "But this place is very dangerous for you. Don´t know if you should stay. "

"Yeah, I know." I said glancing at the floor. "I just didn´t know what more could I do."

"Stay with me, I will protect you." He said while lifting my chin with his pale fingers and kissed me slowly.

A soldier came into the tent with a cup of wine and a piece of bread. He put it on the table and then left giving me a quickly look out of the corner of his eye.

"Now you must eat and rest." Ordered Klaus approaching the food. I took it and ate it slowly. After that I slept deeply.

A screaming woke me up the next morning. It appeared that several people were fighting. Klaus wasn´t with me, He should have left early.

I stuck my head out of the tent, trying to find the cause of the riot and then I knew. They were distributing the breakfast and a few men started to fight because they wanted the first turn. They just behaved like animals. They kicked, punched and thrown pots, knives and anything they found to each other. I was very surprised; I hadn´t noticed a figure approaching slowly towards me.

"Good morning sweetheart."

It was the same soldier who had been hit by Klaus last night. Before I knew the man was carrying me taking me away from camp. I started kicking and screaming desperately but he didn´t let me go. Then I bite his ear with all my strength. He gave a cry of pain and released me. I came running back to the tent and he was behind me trying to catch me.

Klaus appeared just in time, with just one shout of him the calm returned to the camp. I was behind him watching the soldier who had tried to kill me. He was now looking scared at Klaus.

"Was zum teufel ist passiert? Wie sie vielleicht, dass die kontrolle verlieren, wenn ich mich nicht?" Shouted Klaus at his troops, He sounded very angry. "Meine bestellungen sind klar, die mich ungehorsam zahlt mit seinem tod. Jetzt alle arbeiten!"

I see how the soldier managed to slipped away into the crowd.

"Go back to the tent and stay there." Klaus told me "I´ll be there in a minute."

I nodded and walked into the tent. Klaus came after a while with breakfast.

"You must start to train hard." He said while I eat the soup "I want that you can defend yourself when I cannot be by your side."

"That'll do." I said "trainning hard and fight with you."

"What?!"Sind verrückt! Of course you will not, I will never allow it." He said shocked.

I stood up, looked straight in his blue eyes and told him with security.

"I´ll learn and I´ll fight with you. I do not want to stay away from you, even during a battle. Besides I like it, I enjoy killing, just like you. "

He was looking at me like if I were crazy.

"I won´t let that happen. Never."

"But Klaus, please, let me fight. I now I can do it!"

"Stille!" He shouted at me "If you die I´ll never forgive myself. Don´t you get it? You´re my life! I just cannot risk your life in such way!" And with that he walked out of the tent.

I stayed there all day. Putting some order on his things, cleaning his armor and thinking about how much I wanted to fight in battle.

Klaus came back at night. He looked a little tired.

"Where were you?" I asked

"Not so far away from here, was taking care of the area."

He took off his clothes and lie down on the bunk, completely naked. I was sat over the table reading a book about wars. I could see that he was staring up, seems pensive.

"Okay, you can join a battle, but promise me you will do everything I´ll tell you and if I say that you flee and leave me alone you will." Suddenly he said.

"I can not promise that!" I said shocked.

"Gut, then forget about going to any battle."

"All right, I´ll follow everything you say." I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"You swear it?"

"I swear." I said with a chuckle.

I came closer and give him a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." I purred in his ear.

* * *


	7. Taking away all the hatred

**Hello again dear fellows. Here´s chapter 7. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don´t own anything, just my two OCC, Manfred and laura Ainsworth**

**TAKING AWAY ALL THE HATRED**

The soldiers looked distrustfully at me, I guessed it was not common to see a woman training with them and less with the very particular way I dressed. At first I didn´t speak much with them, at the end of the training I went to the tent of Klaus and didn´t came out again, but slowly I gained confidence and walked among the tents, exploring the camp. Klaus had ordered his soldiers not bother me. He told them that now I was part of the troops. They did not receive the idea with relish.

During training I saw the blond boy; he had his eyes fixed on me across the field. I stared at him and give him a gesture of challenge while brandishing my sword. He smile and approached me running.

"What´s your name?" I asked

"I am the soldier Manfred VonBranberg." He said arrogantly.

"Draw you sword out I want to know how good you are." I said.

He laughed disdainful.

"I do not like abusing women; this is not your place." He mocked.

He came closer to me like if he was about to kiss me but went over and whispered in my ear: "I don´t care what Mein Kommandant say about you, to me you're just a waste, a nuisance." He said smiling while walking away. I just stood in that place looking at the skyline.

"I´ll prove them all of what I´m capable." I said quietly. "Laura Ainsworth is not a common woman."

That night while Klaus was lying next to me I asked who Manfred VonBranberg was.

"The brat that almost kills you? They sent him here at the express request of his father Baron VonBranberg. He is his eldest son and didn´t do more that wasting his family wealth . Why do you care so much? " Said seriously rising an eyebrow.

"Just curiosity."

"Sure it is just curiosity?" He said with a mixture of anger and insecurity.

"Yes I am sure. You´re not jealous, are you? I said with a chuckle.

"Of course not!" He said quickly "The kid has been a problem since he came to America. It's a damn cocky."

I took his face gently with my hands and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for trusting me" I said and put out the candle that illuminated the tent with a little blow.

I put my whole soul into the training. I had become very skilled with daggers and knives, but never took a gun, I didn´t know why but I didn´t like the idea of walking around with a musket shooting at people. Swords seemed more elegant to me.

Little by little I earned the confidence of some men; I joined them when they ate while told stories.

One morning while having breakfast with some fellows a mocking voice said behind me:

"This nuisance won´t eat with me!" I turn to see who had said that and I found the green eyes of Manfred.

"Well don´t do it." I said. "Go feed yourself in the latrine."

The soldiers who were around me started to laugh and make fun of the man. Manfred trembled with rage.

"What happen to you? You can´t take a little joke? "I kept laughing."If you can not handle a joke I couldn´t think how in hell are you going to support the war."

He threw his breakfast away and rushed over me choking me. Soldiers quickly grabbed him and took him away while I was trying to regain the air. When Klaus found out about this, he ordered to whip him and then made him clean and shine all weapons in the camp.

"You should be careful with him." Said Klaus. "It is not someone who can easily forget."

When the sun began to hide I decided it was time to rest. I had spent the afternoon with Autumn and Daredevil, feeding and brushing them. I went slowly into my tent when suddenly I lost consciousness. The last thing I felt was a very strong blow in the head.

I heard a giggle very close to my ear and opened my eyes. I could not see clearly. Spent a few seconds until my view got clean and I saw Manfred squatting beside me, laughing.

"Hi liebling!"

I tried to stand up but the pain in my head made me stop.

"Stay very still, not make any noise."

"Let me go!" I screamed, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I told you to be still hündin!" He said while stroking my neck. "You are so beautiful to be so foolish."

With a swipe I put his hands away from me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I do not know, maybe having a good time and then get rid of you."

I looked around me. We weren´t far from the camp, could see the fires on a few meters. If I could distract him I would have time to flee. I evaluate my options carefully. I was not armed, would have to put my wits to escape.

"And you think you can handle me?" I said with a seductive smile as I sat down slowly. He looked at me with desire, came up and kissed me. The repugnance began to seize me, but I kept my face serene. I took him by the collar and threw him to the ground sitting over his chest, with my hands I was taking off his clothes and stroking his chest. He was just giving me silly smiles.

I started to bite him first very gently and then stronger. My hands dropped to his belt and with a quick movement he was completely nude. His pale, thin legs were trembling with arousal. I took slowly a rock with my hand and hit his head. A trickle of blood was coming through his forehead. I went racing toward the camp. I was about to enter when I looked back, he was running after me, trying to put on his pants. I could not avoid a laugh. He had his sword. I entered the camp and looked for something to defend myself. I took an ax and I faced him.

His face was red with anger. Attacked me with a cry. I dodge the blow and tried to hit him in the head with the handle of the ax, but he was faster and I felt the hot blood came from a wound in my arm. At that point I decided that the best was to kill him, that man will never leave me alone.

I moved away from him and took air. While swinging the ax in my hand, many memories went through my mind. For a few seconds I forgot what was happening around me. The camp was engulfed in silence. Manfred came running with his sword held high, I squeezed my hand with strength around the ax and with a clean cut his head fell to the ground. His blood splashed in my face. The soldiers began to scream.

"LEISE!"

Klaus came running towards me. Before he could tell me anything I grabbed him and approached his lips to my mouth. I kissed him with lust while my hands caressed his head and neck.

"Wirklich verrückt." He whispered.

**. . .**

I woke up suddenly when I felt that someone was watching me. It was Klaus. His gaze was fixed on my back; his eyes were so supernatural that almost felt like if they were caressing my skin. When he realized that I had woken up a smile crossed his face.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hello." I repeated softly.

The morning was cold and a breeze made my body shiver. Klaus hugged me and said:

"I think you're ready to fight, Meine Liebe."

When I left the tent for breakfast all eyes were fixed on me. But it was not mistrust or scorn looks. They were respectful.

The soldiers accepted me as one of them.

While eating and talking with them I knew the movements of enemy troops.

There will be a battle soon.


	8. September 28, 1779

**Hello again to everyone!!! Im dying to know what you think about this chapter, so please make my day happy and review !!!**

* * *

**September 28, 1779**

Anywhere I stepped I could only see dead bodies, everything was a sea of blood. The soldiers were pushing each other and the sky was tinged with a bloody color.

I cut the throat of my twenty-fifth victim and the more I advanced more death was left to my feet. I was armed with my sword and dagger. My armor was a corset of strong material, reinforced with metal rods that Klaus had ordered to make especially for me, a short skirt and my black boots. I had decided to move on foot, so I could gain more experience. Klaus was behind mounted on Daredevil watching over me and enjoying the slaughter.

This morning all the troops made line to get their clothing for the battle. Klaus were horseback riding while shouted to the soldiers:

"Ich möchte sie zu kämpfen bis zum tod. Ich möchte sie zu töten und zerstören diese drecksaus. Sie kämpfen nicht für dieses merkwürdig Land. Jetzt kämpfen sie für Ihr Leben!"

The men looked at him very serious and in a firm position.

"AUFMERKSAMKEIT. FEST!"

When we were going to the battlefield Klaus called me aside and told me:

"You still can stay; if you die I could never ever feel alive again."

I took his hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm ready." I said with confidence.

Small tears appeared in his blue eyes.

"Alle rechte."

The troops had gathered. We were a total of 1600 soldiers ready to attack strategically located on a hill. In the distance we saw as the Americans were approaching. A few minutes passed by, I looked around and saw that some men were trembling. On my right a boy about 17 years was saying something unintelligible, trembling, his face was very pale and looked as if he was just about to faint.

Surprisingly I had not thought about death until that moment, I realized I really wasn´t afraid to die. I just wanted to kill, to feel again that power I had when I plunged my dagger into the heart of the victim. When I thought about that I began to feel impatient, I wanted to enter the heat of battle right away.

Suddenly a cloud obscured the sun and shadows invaded the entire place. A cry of war made everyone move . I drew my sword out and held it strongly in the air. I felt Klaus was next to me cutting heads and roaring as crazy.

One soldier was about to kill me but I cut off his skull in two. After that an American with thick mustache aimed the gun at me, I was distracted by killing two other men and I hadn´t realized this. Klaus rose quickly after the old man beheading him, I saw how his head fell slowly, his face still retained an expression of concentration when hit the ground.

**. . .**

The battle lasted all day. In the evening the Americans had retreated.

It was our victory.

The bodies piled up, the smell was putrid. It was difficult to walk among the bodies; blood made me slip and every now I tripped over a corpse. Suddenly I felt a hand pulling me up; I let out a cry of surprise.

Klaus sat me on his lap. His eyes had a great bright, he was smiling with happiness.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!!!! **


	9. The gift

**Hello there ! First of all i wanna thank Windout Tanja2210 AnWelfast and specially Portuguese Irish for the reviews. Thanks for the support dear fellows !**

**Now continue with the story.**

* * *

**THE GIFT**

That night the soldiers were singing and dancing around a huge bonfire we had lighted in the center of the camp. I was sitting on the legs of Klaus having fun watching them dance. A soldier approached us offering beer. Gladly accepted. While we drank I felt I really wanted to dance, I stood up and dragged Klaus to where the others were. The liquor slowly took effect, Klaus began to sing German songs hugged with his men while I accompanied them with clapping. I danced until my feet couldn´t support me anymore. It was a wonderful night.

Klaus was with me. Still asleep. When I left the tent could see the remnants of the party last night and some drunk sleeping on the ground. It was around noon. My stomach grunted impatiently. I checked the provisions, there were potatoes, rice and some bread. I decided cook a soup, I was tired of eating the same thing every day and what could be better than a delicious soup to recover from the hangover? It took me a while trying to catch the chickens which were running free through the camp, but finally I succeeded. I lit the fire and cooked everything.

A couple of hours later the men were lined up for lunch. Klaus came to my side licking his lips.

"I was missing your food, meine liebe."

When finished eating, I went to take a nap in the tent. There was Klaus writing something on the map. I stroked his head and threw myself on the bed. My eyes began to close but the voice of Klaus makes me comeback to reality.

"When the war ends, would you go with me to Germany?"

Lift my head in amazement. He was giving me his back, his eyes fixed on the map.

I didn´t know what to answer, I loved him but was afraid to leave my homeland. Germany would be a very different place with different people. To be honest I never thought about what would happen when the war ended, hadn´t thought that one day we would have to split up. I only lived the present.

Klaus turned his body, looking at me, waiting for a response.

My lips trembling a little, tried to say something but was unable to articulate any sound. I looked down, trying to avoid his eyes.

America gave me many good things already but I had nothing tying me to this land, I had lost everything. Lift my eyes again and looked into his blue ones. He was the only valuable to me.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

Klaus smiled and hugged me.

"Sie werden nie allein."

"I love you."

I could feel the smell of earth and dried leaves on his skin. His hair caressed my cheek gently.

"I want to give you something."

I looked while he bent over and pulled something under the bunk. It was a long wooden lacquered box. The object was the more luxurious thing that I had seen around the camp. He carefully placed on the bunk next to me.

"Open it."

My trembling fingers opened it slowly. Inside the box was lined with black velvet and there was the more fabulous weapon that would have seen. It was a halberd decorated exquisitely. A silver dragon wrapped in the handle, their eyes were green gems that returned my gaze. Creepers flourished all over the sharp blade, the design was very intricate.

"It's beautiful, never seen something that can compare. Thank you. "

"It used to belong to my father, I inherited it when he died in the battle of Dettingen, I was still a baby when that happened. My mother didn´t want their children to suffer the same fortune, but we had inherited the love of war. My brother Christian and I became söldners. We wandered from province to province putting us at the disposal of anyone who could pay. At first it was for money, but then I realized that what drove me to the battle was not the money but the bloodshed. Christian didn´t die in battle. He was murdered in a bar; he was very drunk and started flirting with the wife of the owner of the site. I never told my mother. Now she lives alone, has a small pastry shop in town." His face became sad. "I just would like to see her again."

Klaus and I had talked about our families but he never had told me how his father and his brother died and how he had become a mercenary.

"You will." I said caressing his cheek. "And I will be by your side."

* * *


	10. Winter Wind

**Hello all my dear readers, here´s chapter 10, hope you like it and review please !!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything!!**

**

* * *

**

**WINTER WIND**

I was screaming in pain, that bastard stabbed me in the abdomen and shoulder, the blood came bubbling, and my vision began to cloud. I fell to the ground on my knees, I could see Klaus killed the soldier when he was about to give the final thrust.

The sun was hidden in the horizon; the Americans surrounded and attacked the camp unexpectedly. Tents were in flames and people were running desperate. The pain was unimaginable. Klaus took me in his arms and quickly fled the camp, that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, I looked around me, the room was very small and neat. On a shelf were many bottles with liquids of different colors, the sunlight makes them sparkle and dance out of the walls. When I tried to stand up a sharp pain in my belly make me cry out loud. Immediately a girl entered the room, was just a little kid, her curly black hair reaches her shoulders and had huge gray eyes.

"Do not move. If you move will only get worse. " She said with a very acute voice.

"Where am I? Where is Klaus? "

"That's the name of the man who has brought you, right?" I nodded. "He left earlier. He said that had many things to think about."

"Mary, please, go down to eat."

A woman was standing at the door, was very similar to the girl and looked at me with concern.

"Yes, mommy." Mary said while leaving the room.

The woman approached the bed and offered me water.

"My name is Caroline and she is my youngest daughter Mary."

"Where am I?"I asked.

"In Irvington. You´re seriously injured, lost a lot of blood. "

"Where has gone Klaus?"

"He´ll be back soon, I have been asked to look after you very well and that's what I'll do. Now I want you to drink this and rest." She approached the shelf and took a small bottle with a purple substance. "This will make you sleep."

"Why he has gone? Why he left me alone? The girl said that he needed to think. "

"He hasn´t abandoned you, don´t worry, he left you in good hands. The news has hit him a bit strong. "

"What news?" I asked with strange

"I am very sorry to have to tell you, but you lost your child. You were expecting a baby; you had two months of pregnancy. "

"No, cannot be true." My voice was a sob. "I was going to be a mother? How I could lose my child? "I was full of sorrow. Caroline took my hand trying to calm me down.

"I could not do anything, sorry."

I couldn´t believe what Caroline was saying, I felt that an important part of me had died. I couldn´t imagine how Klaus would feel. He used to dream of a son to teach him how to handle the sword. Once told me that he would like to see a little one mount on Daredevil, galloping fast, like his father.

"Drink it."

I drank the liquid that she gave me and I fell into a deep sleep.

A huge tree was moving slowly in the wind, I was standing beside it watching how the darkness fell on the forest and the snow was staining of a red color. Blood was flowing from the roots of the old tree. I began to shiver with cold. A shadow was moving among the trees, it approached very slowly. I was not able to distinguish whether it was a person or an animal, fear invades me, I take a step back and the figure jumped over me. Suddenly felt the roots of the tree caught me and dragged me into the weird tree. Inside all was darkness and silence.

Klaus was sitting on the bed, holding my hand tightly; it seemed that he hadn´t slept in a long time.

"How are you Meine Liebe?" His voice was very calm, speaking so low that I could barely hear him.

"I was missing you, but now that you are here, I feel much better."

He smiled slightly, but his smile vanished in a jiffy. He looked fixedly at the floor.

"It was my entire fault; I should have not involved you in the war. Ich habe mein sohn. Ich bin wie ein idiot!" He said bitterly.

"It's not your fault, please don´t blame yourself." I said, stroking his hand. "It is very sad but we can not do anything." It hurt me to say that because deeply my soul was twisted with sadness but I knew that the best was trying to continue with our lives and try to forget what happened.

"I tried to run away as fast as I could, I took Daredevil and Autumn and left Tarrytown while the camp was on fire. It took me two days to get here; I paid the woman to look after you so you could recover. "

"The important thing is that you´re close to me, Klaus."

**. . .**

Some weeks after I was riding on Autumn. Klaus was by my side mounted on Daredevil. We were going to the small camp where the hessians who fled the attack where hidden.

Little by little we went into the forest; the wind was gone, dead trees surrounded us. I felt they were about to attack me, to catch me like in the dream. A leaf fell on me and became entangled in my hair. Klaus withdrew it gently and looked at me with tenderness; his gloved hand stroked my face. When I met his icy eyes fear disappeared. A cool breeze made my hair danced on my face. The breeze brought a few flakes of snow.

_Come raise your sword_

_Head by head_

_The warrior bathed in blood_

_The Death Demon_

I descended slowly of Autumn and began to walk through the woods, the voices were lost among the trees. A strange force drew me.

_Follow the Indian trail_

_Where the sun dies_

Klaus was following me surprised.

"Where are you going? We must meet with the troops, we can not waste time. "

"Shh." I put a finger on my lips while listening carefully. "You can not hear it?" I asked quietly.

"Hear what?" Klaus looked at me with curiosity. Remained silent for a while and then said, "I cannot hear anything."

"Yes! The trees are talking, you must listen carefully. "

_Follow the Indian trail_

_Where the sun dies_

_Hell is waiting for you_

_Great Lord_

"Meine Liebe, we gotta go now."

"No. Come, you can hear better here. "

I took his hand and went running to a clear in the middle of the forest; the trees formed a circle so perfect that I could see the sky as if it were a sphere.

_Your soul does not belong to this world_

_Every step you give left a trace of blood_

_Hell is waiting for you_

"Do you hear now?" I asked.

His eyes wandered all over the place as if he had suddenly discovered something.

"This site doesn´t like me, there's something here that is not right." He whispered.

He couldn´t hear anything but he could feel that this wasn´t an ordinary place. I knew that here will happen miraculous and horrible things.

"Let's go." I said while I was leaving the clear.

"Wait." His eyes were fixed on the center of the place. He hadn´t moved an inch since we arrived. "What did you hear?"

I stayed a while in silence while thought what should I answer. I didn´t think he would understand what I was hearing, even I couldn´t understand it well. The breeze reappeared again and the voices were silent.

"It was just the wind, it has deceived me." I lied.

His view was still set at the same point; I approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go." I said.

He seemed to react. Stroked my hair while the snow fell and covered the ground turning it white. He started to kiss me tenderly then harder until the point where their sharp teeth made blood gushed from my lips. He gave a roar of pleasure when he tasted it. It didn´t bother me that he had done it, I was also full of passion. He gently laid me down on the ground covered with leaves and snow; he was tasting the blood in my mouth while stroking my breast and legs with his hands. I gave him little kisses on his neck and caressed his hair. A moment later I felt the weight of his naked body over mine, saying words of love in an incomprehensible german. Gradually, the pleasure was coming to my body. I hugged him with force scratching his back.

My gaze was lost in the whiteness of a sky that warned that the winter had come.

A few leaves had been stuck to my back and my hair. The sky was clear and I could see some stars. Klaus cloak wrap and protect us from the cold. I woke him gently stroking his lips. "We must go now; we´ll arrive at noon tomorrow if we hurry." I said as I stand up and took my clothes. He was sitting watching me got dressed. "This is a special place, there's something here that makes me feel different."

"Yes, I feel something strange too. This is a place that I won´t easily forget. " I said.

While we were leaving Klaus gave a last glance to the clear behind his shoulder.

We were mounted on our horses when he said:

"I´m starving! Aren´t you?"

It was the first time in several weeks that we have a good laugh.

"There are some cookies in your bag." I said smiling. "And if you´re still hungry I have bread and a bottle of wine."

* * *

Well, this was chap 10! Chapter 11 coming very soon. Review I beg you PLEASE !


	11. December 20, 1779

**Hello my dear readers, Im so sorry to make you wait but I came back to university from vacation and well you now, Im supposed to study. Anyway here´s chap 11 hope you like it. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews I hope to see more !**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything just my OCC Laura Ainsworth, Adelbert, the Matterson Kid, Old Dirge and Ronald (Ron is based on a real person, find out who!)**

* * *

**DECEMBER 20, 1779**

A small group of soldiers received us, the troops had been reduced to only thirty men and some of them were injured. The camp was located north of Sleepy Hollow hidden among the trees of the Western Woods. I was concerned about the closeness of the village, I had to move carefully. The fog surrounded us, and nobody ventured deep into the forest that was a point in our favor but the food was scarce and very soon I would have to go to Sleepy Hollow for supplies.

"You will get better soon, try not to touch the wound or you could infect it. Tomorrow I will change your bandage. "

I had taken the place of the doctor of the troop after he perished in the attack. I wasn´t an expert but I did what I could.

I went to the bunk of the young Matterson. He had burns on his face and chest, I was so sorry for him. His parents died when he was two years old and was raised in an orphanage. Just turned fifteen he was sent to war. He had a very unhappy life but always kept a smile on his face. It's one of my best friends and was the first soldier who talked to me when I was new in the troop.

"How are you boy, you feel better?" I asked him while resting my hand on his forehead. At least he no longer had fever.

"It´s very itchy." He barely could move his lips because of the burns.

"Don´t even think in scratch you." I said "You have to let it heal." I dip gauze in an infusion of aloe and calendula and put it on his face making pressure gently.

"This will relieve the pain a little bit."

"Thanks Laura, but you know what can really relieve me?"

"Hmm, don´t know. Tell me. "

"Chocolate. Once I stole a little from the pantry of the orphanage, when the nuns found out they beat me and locked me in the dungeon for a week, but was worth it." He said smiling.

"It has been a long time since I ate chocolate." I said with a sad smile. "I´ll get you a little."

I left the tent; the camp offered a bleak landscape. There were only another five tents where soldiers huddling to protect themselves from the cold. An almost extinct fire kept the food warm it was a mixture of water with cornmeal and some mushrooms.

I was looking for Klaus. He was making an inventory of what was remained of food, medicine and weapons.

"Verdammte scheiß! There is nothing." He said when he saw me coming. "We only have one sack of flour and medicines are over."

"I will go to Sleepy Hollow and get everything we need." I said.

"How are you supposed to go to the town? As soon as they see you they´ll recognized you. Plus the only way to get supplies would be attacking the village, we´re not ready for that. "

"We can buy." I said. He looked at me for a few seconds and then let out a giggle.

"Do not tell me you have money, right?"

"No, I have something more valuable than a simple coin."

I took the lacquered wooden box that he had given me and I opened it carefully. Slide my hand underneath the halberd and took the diamonds necklace that was hidden into the black velvet.

"I think this will help to get everything we need." I said laughing.

"I will go with you." He said excited.

"No. You´ll draw attention, your eyes can´t be seen every day, neither your teeth." I said giving him a little kiss on the nose.

"Sie haben recht, Ronald and Adelbert will go with you."

Ronald was a very handsome man of about thirty years old, slim with brown hair and green eyes, Adelbert was much older, he would have some fifty-odd years but it was quite agile and intelligent. We were dressed as peasants and covered with old capes; they were very concerned about covering my face so people could not recognize me.

"Put a dress girl, you have to go undetected." Adelbert said.

"I have no dresses Adelbert, I have no choice but to cover me with the cape."

"Unsinn! I have a dress that will fits you like a glove! "

"Why the hell you have a dress Adelbert? I didn´t know that you played in the other team," said Ronald dying of laughter.

"Stille frechen Jungen!" Said Adelbert a little angry. "Belonged to the daughter of a farmer in Limburg, I was about to marry her, but she died shortly before I came to America. The dress is the last memory I have of her. "

Ronald had stopped laughing.

"Es tut mir leid, freund."

"Machen sie sich keine sorgen."

Adelbert left the tent to find the dress while I was left alone with Ronald. I was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror I could see the reflection of Ronald stood, looking at me with intensity.

"You should look more beautiful in a dress." He told me.

"What I want is not looking pretty, but look like a peasant."

"Even then you'd sehr schön. "

"Thanks." I said with a chuckle.

He approached me from behind, felt his breath on my neck, I was trembling a little. Ronald made me feel nervous.

"I think you should tie your hair up so your neck can be seen. Your skin has the glow of the pearls." He whispered in my ear.

I stood up quickly.

"Sorry, didn´t want you to feel uncomfortable." Said Ronald quietly.

I looked straight in his eyes but quickly deviate my vision, his presence made me feel chills.

"Okay don´t worry." I said forcing a smile.

Adelbert came into the tent with a dress wrapped in tissue paper.

"Here it is lady." He said while unwrapping. It was a beautiful white dress with black laces.

"Oh, it's beautiful Adelbert. I´ll take care of it very well. Thank you very much. "

The two men retired while I changed. I was surprised to feel wrapped in so many layers of cloth. I looked in the mirror and saw again the young heiress Ainsworth that I had left behind in Sleepy Hollow.

I left the tent, waiting outside were Klaus, Adelbert and Ronald. The three looked at me shocked.

"What happen?" I asked with concern.

"You´re beautiful Meine liebe. Haven´t see you wearing a dress in a long time." Klaus said while giving laps around me looking at me. I felt that I was blushing.

"I told you girl, the dress would be perfect." Adelbert said with a sad smile.

"You´re so beautiful that will draw the attention of the entire people." Klaus took my hand and kissed it. I realized that Ronald was looking fixedly at us with an expression of jealousy.

"I think I´m going to cover me with the cape; I don´t want to be recognized by anyone. If they realize that I came back to Sleepy Hollow sure they´ll kill me. "

"That's why we go, to defend you. We won´t leave you alone." Said Ronald drawing his sword.

"If everything goes as planned there will be no need to kill anyone. So Ronald sheathe your sword." Klaus said with authority.

Ron sheathed it reluctantly.

"When you arrive to Sleepy Hollow behave normally, seek food and medicine. I do not want you to delayed, you must return immediately. Understood?

We three nodded, and prepared to depart. We had a cart pulled by a white horse called Blick, the night had already fallen on the forest and helped us to hide.

After an hour of journey we could see the small houses of Sleepy Hollow, a scent of roast pork made us hurry up.

"Now where do we should go Laura?" Asked Ron.

I had already planned the best place where we´ll be able to provide us with the necessary stuff. The old Dirge´s store. Dirge was a little crazy alcoholic merchant who didn´t pay much attention to his clients and will accept the diamonds without suspicion.

"Follow the main road, at the corner of the square is a place where we can achieve everything we need."

The cart made a lot of noise on the gravel road; I was covering with the cape so people passing through couldn´t see me. After what seemed like a century we finally arrived to the store. We got off of the cart and knocked the door.

"Come in the door is open!" The man's voice was heard from the back of the house. We entered and quickly closed the door behind us. Dirge was sitting on a stool with a bottle of liquor in one hand; it seemed that he had been drinking all day.

"Outsiders! Welcome to Sleepy Hollow. How can I help you? "

"We are farmers who lost our land because of the war." I said. "We are going to the east; a relative will allow us to stay in his home for a while."

"Ahhh, yes. The revolution, those accursed English want to take possession of the whole world! Anyway, I guess you must be very tired, you can spend the night here. "

"Do not worry sir, we must continue our march. We just want to buy some supplies to continue our journey." I said quickly.

"Of course, of course but I hope that these men don´t refuse a little shot of brandy." He said looking at them.

"With pleasure." Ronald said with a smile. I thanked that he didn´t have a very strong accent. His mother was from Scotland and he spoke english since he was a child.

Dirge served the liqueur in cups and passed it to the men.

"I must tell you sir; I hope you accept this jewelry as payment." I said showing him the diamonds. "At this moment we don´t have money."

Dirge opened his eyes in amazement when he saw the necklace.

"Of course, of course, take everything you need."

I thanked him with a gesture and started to walk through the store looking for everything. Bread, flour, potatoes, dried meat, rice, beans, and especially chocolate. Adelbert helped me carry everything to the cart, while Ron remained drinking and chatting with old Dirge.

We had the cart loaded with everything we need: food, medicines, warm clothes, some blankets and boots. When I came back to the house Ronald was laughing with Dirge They seemed very animated.

"It's time to go." I said.

"What´s the hurry? We are having a good time. "Ronald said his cheeks were slightly red because of the effect of brandy.

"You should do what your wife says my friend, I don´t think you want a beautiful woman gets angry with you, don´t you?" Dirge said while taking another drink from the cup.

Ronald looked at me with embarrassment.

"Okay, let's go." Said Ronald by standing and arranging his cape.

"And this gentleman has not said a single word since he arrived." Dirge said suddenly pointing at Adelbert.

"My father is deaf and dumb." I replied quickly putting a hand over Adelbert´s shoulder. "My husband and I take care of him since my mother died."

"Oh, I understand." Dirge said.

Adelbert and Ronald had already left and were waiting in the cart for me while I gave old Dirge the diamond necklace and gave him thanks. I went to the door when he said:

"I hope you're well wherever you're hiding Miss Ainsworth."

I was frozen to hear his words, turned my head slowly towards him. He no longer appeared to be drunk, his black eyes shone in the half-light of the room.

"Don´t worry dear child. Your secret is safe with me. "

"What has happened to Julieth?" I asked.

"She´s fine, has been working at the Van Garrett home, she misses you very much."

I felt relief to hear this, couldn´t sleep good thinking that she had died because of my fault.

"How do you recognize me?" I asked.

"Your face is not easily forgotten girl, but my suspicions were confirmed when I saw your mother favorite necklace. I´ll keep it until you can wear it with pride again." He said with a chuckle.

I smile him back and hugged him grateful.

"Send my greetings to Julieth, tell her I miss her."

"That will do it little girl, I´ll told her that you're a good liar. You almost fool me! "

I said goodbye laughing. When I went out a cold wind shook my hair.

Why did you take so long? "Ron said as I sat in the cart.

"I was trying to haggle but I didn´t have much success." I said.

We left the village and we were advancing into the woods, Ron kept looking at me out of the corner of the eye.

"I am very sorry to have invented that story that you were my wife." He said quietly.

"It wasn´t a great idea to get drunk in the middle of a mission." I told him drily.

He looked in another direction and not talked to me again until we arrived to camp.

The moon was at the top of the sky and could see the men running towards us laughing. That night we cook a good dinner. While the soldiers ate, I went to the makeshift infirmary.

"Kid wake up!" I shook the shoulder of the young Matterson softly. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hello Laura."

"Don´t you want to know what I brought to you? " I said putting a chocolate box in front of his nose. He woke up completely and took a piece of chocolate. He tasted it slowly.

"I cannot believe that you really bring it." He said smiling. "I appreciate it very much. I don´t know how to pay you. "

"With your smile is enough." I said smiling.

I was very tired, went to sleep next to Klaus, my head supported in his chest and I could heard his heart beating.

"You're very brave kleinen Blatt. I was worried about you. "

I told him what the old Dirge had said and he was glad to know that Julieth was still alive.

"There is nothing in this world that makes me forget you Klaus." I whispered while I was falling asleep.

* * *

Well hope you like it. I don´t have anything against the english people it´s just part of the story.

Next chapter is ready, I´ll update in short time!!

Review please!!!!!


	12. Stille Nacht

**Hello all my dear readers, sorry haven´t update in a long time, but i wanted to write next chapters first so I can update faster. Anyway here´s chapter 12 a little bit romantic for my taste but still good. Thanks for all the reviews, they´re lovely and really makes me write more. I want to recommend you the story of Portuguese Irish: My Mercenary Brother it´s so cool and funny!! O.K. NOW TIME FOR THE STORY**

* * *

**STILLE NACHT**

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Alles schläft; einsam wacht_

The sun was not yet released, only a slight golden color in the horizon, warned that the dawn was near. Adelbert and I walked by the main square of the town that at hour was deserted. The door of the shop was ajar and we slide into the house without anyone realized. The aroma of freshly made cakes and biscuits filled the whole place; the kitchen was a great bustle.

"My dear child!"

Julieth hugged me strongly.

"I was worried about you, I feared you hadn´t found Mr. Klaus."

"Julieth I was missing you so much! Every night I prayed for you." I said.

"When the old Dirge told me that you had come to Sleepy Hollow, I rejoiced greatly, did not believe it until he showed me the necklace of your mother."

"Well here I am, but tell me, how are the things with the Van Garrett?

"They're good people, did not hesitate to hire me. The cookies are ready, will you try?" She said offering me a tray full of cookies still steaming.

"They're delicious!" I said with my mouth full. "What can I help you?"

"Well, there is still a need to bake the turkey and some vegetables to cook."

"Let us not forget the wine!" Said Dirge entering through the back door. In his right hand had a few glasses and in the left a newly opened bottle.

"Hello Adelbert! A drink? "

"Of course, mein Freund."

Dirge gave us a glass of wine.

"For these unforgettable Christmas!" Dirge said lifting his glass.

"Cheers!" We all said drinking a toast.

_Nur das traute heilige Paar._

_Holder Knab im lockigten Haar,_

I spent the rest of the morning helping Julieth with the Christmas dinner that we would lead to the camp that night: turkey, lamb and roast pork, steamed vegetables, salads, nuts, cookies, cakes, marzipan and vanilla punch. Then I went to the living room to wrap the gifts that would give to the soldiers: leather belts, new spurs, combs, razors, penknives and tobacco.

Julieth entered the room walking carefully for not to damage the glossy paper and colored ribbons that I was using to wrap the presents.

"Ronald has arrived."

I looked out the window and there he was. The snow fell gently on his fair brown hair, was talking with Dirge and his smile was charming. Had brought the cart as we had agreed.

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_

_Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh!_

"Hello mein Fräulein." He entered the room. "I can see you've been busy."

"A little, but I'm having fun. What did you say to Klaus? "

"Mein Kommandant is so damn hysterical and has taken against me. It took me a long time to convince him of not coming here, that you just wanted some time alone to talk to Julieth. "

"I feel bad getting you in that situation Ron, but I want to give a surprise to him and the troops. Give them encouragement. They need it, Isn´t that true?" I said smiling and standing up.

"You're very sweet mein Fräulein." He said getting closer. We look straight in the eye, our faces just a few inches away. "They´ll appreciate it very much." I could taste his breath, his lips were moving slowly. "I appreciate it so much."

In that instant I reacted and move away from him. Ron just looked down and fixed his gaze on the floor.

"You know I do not love you, Ronald." I said quietly getting back to my work.

"But I do. From the moment you entered the camp you captivated me. The way you speak, the way you walk, that just drives me crazy."

"Sorry, but I love Klaus and you know it. It is very difficult for me. "

A few seconds passed by while he looked at me, her lips moved as if he strove to say something.

"I've been a loyal Söldner to Mein Kommandant for years; we have been very good friends in battle. Think it is not difficult for me? " He said in an angry tone.

"Sorry." I didn´t know what more could I answer. Ron attracted me but who I really loved was Klaus.

Ronald looked at me sadly and left the room.

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Gottes Sohn! O wie lacht_

I had finished wrapping gifts and being put neatly in a box to transport them more easily. In another box I was putting away some ribbons, mistletoe, colored balls, candles and lanterns to decorate the camp when we arrive. I was doing that when Julieth came into the room again.

"Everything is almost ready to leave my child." She said while cleaning her hands with the dishtowel. Suddenly she left her eyes fixed on me. "You haven´t get ready yet?"

"Getting ready? But if I'm ready!" I said looking at me with surprise. Immediately I realized Julieth was right. My dress was dirty with dust and flour and had a huge spot of sauce on the side, my hands were dirty and I hadn´t brushed my hair since last night.

"Come, I´ll prepare a bath." Julieth said laughing.

While I bathed I rubbed my body very well with a sponge, I wanted to be impeccable for the celebration.

"Look at the dress I got you." Julieth said showing me the most beautiful dress that I would never wore. It was made of red satin with neck and sleeves of white lace, the neckline was a bit deeper and let exposed my bare shoulders and my neck, the bodice and the low part of the dress were embroidered with silver thread.

"Where did you get that?" I asked with my mouth open.

"I borrowed it from Van Garrett." He said with a giggle. "They will not find out. Now get out of the tub so I can put you on the corset. "

It was a torture, but when the dress was on I knew that martyrdom was not in vain. The dress showed the curves of my body and the color contrasted with my skin and my eyes giving them an angelic glow. Julieth dried my hair and tied it back so few curls fell framing my face. She put a sprig of holly at the base of the bun to complete the hairstyle.

_Lieb´ aus deinem göttlichen Mund,_

_Da schlägt uns die rettende Stund_

"You´re precious." She said evaluating me

"All thanks to you."

"Just missing the final touch." She said while pulled my mother´s diamond necklace from a drawer, she put it delicately on my neck. "Now you're a complete Ainsworth."

_Jesus in deiner Geburt!_

_Jesus in deiner Geburt!_

The evening sun illuminates everything with a bright orange. Adelbert, Ronald, Dirge and Julieth were ready to depart. The cart was already filled with everything needed and was pulled by Blick and Autumn. We left the house and went deep into the Western Woods.

The light was fading slowly as we approached the camp, the bonfires illuminate the sad scene and made the snow sparkle.

FROHE WEIHNACHTEN FÜR ALLE!

Ronald´s shout made the soldiers looked shocked at us. For some seconds remained in silence as they saw the cart was approaching. The excitement was growing in face; hugs and laughter were not long in coming.

Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten!

Klaus left the tent and ran toward us, in a blink he took me in his arms and got me out of the cart.

"Mein Liebe, kleine Blatt, don´t go away without telling me. I was so worry! "

"Merry Christmas my beloved Söldner!" I said kissing his cheeks.

"Mein Gott! Is Christmas Eve? I cannot believe that I had forgotten!" He said. His gaze was fixed on my dress and was speechless.

"Do you like?" I asked while turning so he could see it completely.

"You're lovely; all this seems like a dream, Sie sind meine Prinzessin." He said. "I love you."

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Die der Welt Heil gebracht,_

We kissed embraced amid the hustle that was putting on the camp; the soldiers came and went decorating the trees with lampposts, embellishing the entire place with ribbons and brightly colored spheres. Dirge shared wine and whiskey with everyone, Julieth and Adelbert were dealing with the dinner. But Klaus and I were in another world, completely unaware of what was happening around us. Just feel his breath, warm and rough, his strong arms around my waist and his agile lips playing with mine. I touched his neck with my hands and my fingers sank into his messy hair. I opened my eyes slowly. His trembling eyelids were hiding the icy blue that made me shiver each time that his eyes fixed on me. I moved away my lips gently, could still taste his kiss. A kiss that tasted like honey and fresh fruit, a kiss that made me remember the spring evenings when we sat beside the pond eating peaches and telling stories about distant cities.

_Aus des Himmels goldenen Höhn_

_Uns der Gnaden Fülle läßt seh´n_

Draw his face with my fingers, his lips, his nose, his eyes and cheeks. I touched up his black eyebrows and stroked the scar that parted his left eyebrow. He was always so close to death, closer than anyone ... A shiver passed my back, I was afraid of losing him. With him I had loved, laughed and cried, I had calmed my solitude with his shelter. I was so afraid of never see his eyes again, of been unable to caress his skin. Klaus Schwarzschild marked my life.

Klaus opened his eyes and smiled. "Meine Liebling."

_Jesum in Menschengestalt,_

_Jesum in Menschengestalt_

At seeing his smile I pushed my fears to the innermost place in my mind. Tonight was special and it was better not to think about the future for now.

Frohe Weihnachten!

The music was cheerful and mingled with the voices and laughs of the soldiers.

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Wo sich heut alle Macht_

We all sat down to eat while we talked and joked. I helped young Matterson to stand up and led him to the table.

_Väterlicher Liebe ergoß_

_Und als Bruder huldvoll umschloß_

Dinner was wonderful, the men were drinking and dancing while others sang and ate the leftovers of the cake. I went to rest a bit after having danced for nearly two hours with Klaus and the other soldiers. Adelbert and Julieth danced together and I could not help smiling, I was very happy for them.

_Jesus die Völker der Welt,_

_Jesus die Völker der Welt._

"Es ist an der Zeit zu Geschenke verteilen!" Ron's voice made me leave my thoughts. He was on the cart and was delivering a present to each of the soldiers. All rejoiced and drank a toast for it.

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Lange schon uns bedacht,_

When he finished giving the gifts Ronald got out of the cart and headed to where we were.

"Herr Kommandant, Ich Tanz kann mit die Dame?" He told Klaus while tending his hand towards me.

"Laura does not need my permission, mein Freund." Klaus said with a smile.

I took Ron's hand and he led me to where the others were dancing.

"I hope you are enjoying mein Fräulein." He said quietly while putting his hand on my waist.

"Everything went perfectly Ron, thanks for the help." I said smiling.

"For you I would go to the end of the world if is necessary, Laura."

I ignore that last comment and continued dancing until the melody ended.

_Als der Herr vom Grimme befreit,_

_In der Väter urgrauer Zeit_

**. . .**

The sun caressed the woods when the party ended. Several men continued drinking and singing Christmas carols until sleep beat them. Klaus and I were sitting over a table, my hair was disheveled and it was no trace of the beautiful hairstyle that Julieth had madden, only the small sprig of holly was hanging on a lock that fell down my back. My head was resting on Klaus shoulder and I was looking sluggishly how the sky was slowly changing from a dark blue through a golden color into a greyish white.

_Aller Welt Schonung verhieß,_

_Aller Welt Schonung verhieß_

"Stay with me a lifetime, Laura. Love me always, do not forsake me, I couldn´t live without your white hands, without your honey eyes. Stay with me forever. "

Klaus hugged me and sank his face in my hair, inhaling slowly.

"I want that time doesn´t exist, I would love to stop the time, to live this moment again and again. A lifetime with you is very little for me. Can´t imagine how hard I love you. "

_Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_

_Hirten erst kundgemacht_

_Durch der Engel Alleluja._

_Tönt es laut bei Ferne und Nah:_

_Jesus, der Retter ist da!_

_Jesus, der Retter ist da!_

* * *

**Did you like it? If you liked it, please review. If you didn´t like it, review too.**


	13. December 25, 1779

**Here it is chap 13! Please read and review**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own anything! **

**Now please enjoy and then review....**

* * *

**December 25, 1779**

The camp was asleep. The sun that lit up in the morning was covered now by clouds and snow began to fall again. The shadows took over the camp and the cold became more intense. I approached Klaus to heat. He was sleeping deeply; I coiled up like a cat at his side and sank my head into his armpit.

_There was the huge tree again, imposing, terrifying. Could only distinguish the tree, everything else was hidden behind a white curtain of fog. I got closer, this time I was determined to find out about the hidden mystery. Upon arriving at the vast roots the tree began to rock slowly, as if greeting me. Blood oozes from the trunk, it fell slowly and was absorbed by the roots. My hand trembled slightly when I supported it on the trunk; the blood was warm and thick. I thought it was beautiful the way in which the scarlet highlighted on my skin. Approached my hand to see it better and I was surprised not to feel the typical metallic smell, rather a pleasant scent of jasmine made me relax. I couldn´t contain the curiosity and tasted a little. The blood was incredibly sweet._

_The wind began to blow._

_Raise up once more_

_My dark avenger_

_One more night of beheading_

_Roots began to move slowly, as an open gate, the air went out of there with great force. A figure moved in the deeply dark trying to get out._

_Raise up with your sword_

_Head for head_

"Miss."

Julieth shook my shoulder and spoke softly in order not to wake up Klaus.

"I come to say bye, I hope to see you again very soon."

"You'll go alone?" I asked her standing up.

"No, don´t worry. Adelbert takes us. "

I went with her to where they were, Adelbert taking the reins Blick of and Dirge drunk, sleeping in the cart.

"You better not wake him up Meine Frau." Adelbert said with a smile. "He would have a very bad mood."

"Take care." I said smiling. "Ride carefully Adelbert."

"Ich werde."

"Goodbye kid." Said Julieth

I hugged her. "Goodbye."

I was watching as the cart was lost among the trees and I remembered the dream that had had the words were similar to those I heard in the forest, but the voice was different, was the voice of a woman, could feel that was full of hatred and resentment. I was not able to unravel that dream, I was thinking of a solution while walking along the quiet camp. The snow fell and made a terrible cold; I accommodate better my white cape and decided to go back to the tent. I didn´t want to fall ill as my mother.

I went over there when a dark lump in the snow caught my attention. I observed closely, the snow fell covering it slowly. I let out a cry of surprise when realize that it was Ronald, I ran towards him and tried to revive him. His face was pale and was shivering with cold, but he appeared to be able to stand up, had a nearly empty bottle of rum in one hand.

"Come on Ron, you can not stay here." I said trying to bring him around on standing up.

"Lassen Sie mich hier, I don´t care." His voice was dragging the words, his breath smelled of alcohol. "Stört mich nicht Frau."

"Ron, please move." I begged. He opened his eyes and realized that he had been crying, his green eyes were framed by a deep red. His eyes piercing me and I felt sorry for him. I knelt beside him and stroked his head.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"As if you don´t know already, Laura. You know what happens!" He shouted.

"It's very cold, let's go to sleep better; I don´t want you to be sick." I said as if I were talking to a little child.

"Ich glaube nicht bewegen! I don´t want to suffer anymore, I prefer to wait here until the snow cover me and I freeze than continue seeing the woman I love with another man." He said while took another sip of the bottle.

"Enough." I told him moving the bottle away. I held him tight by the shoulders and looked straight in the eye. "Listen well Ron, I want you to understand that there's nothing I can do. I do not love you, understand!"

"Ich verstehe, Ich verstehe! What I do not understand is why I can´t stop loving you." His voice was a sob and a few tears slid on his cheeks. I hugged him and I felt his cold skin against my cheeks.

"Let´s go to sleep." Whispered in his ear, he nodded and stood staggering.

I led him to the tent and I took off his wet cape, I made him lie down next to Klaus.

"Do you think that someday we could be together?" He told me with a tiny voice.

"You must rest. Now close your eyes and sleep." I said while I covered he and Klaus with some blankets.

I sat on a stool next to them watching them sleep. The silence in the camp was sepulchral. I started to think back on the dream. I remembered those words.

_Raise up with your sword_

_Head for head_

My eyes were closed heavily; I fell asleep to the lullaby of their breathing.


	14. The Message

**Hello to everyone!! Thanx for the reviews I really love them I want to thank to Anwelfast and Portuguese Irish. You´re so lovely!!**

**And... sorry for this shorty chap but Stadistics are killing me! Anyway enjoy. And please REVIEW!**

* * *

**THE MESSAGE**

I opened my eyes, the pain in the neck doesn´t allow me to sleep more. Was not a good idea to sleep seated. I looked toward the cot and there were Ronald and Klaus sleeping deeply. I got up and stretched me a bit, I opened the entrance of the tent and stuck my head out, the sky was gray and still snowing, a cold wind hit my face. I went inside again there was a pleasant warmth, I took a book and I sat down to read but a Klaus´ movement caught my attention.

He turned to Ron and hugged him while he whispered something half asleep. He sunk his face among the hair of Ronald, purring and then started to nibble his ear. Klaus usually did this to me when he was about to awake. I had to make a superhuman effort not to laugh my head off. I didn´t want to wake him, I wanted to see his face when he realized what he was doing.

I didn´t move my sight of them. While Klaus was still gently biting, Ronald opened his eyes frightened, he looked incredulous at Klaus and moved him quickly away with a kick. I was no longer able to contain laughter. Klaus woke up shocked and stood up with a jump.

"WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST DEIN PROBLEM?! SIE VERRÜCKT?!" Ron shouted from the other side of the tent, was too nervous to approach Klaus. My guffaw could be heard at least four miles away, I laughed so much that my belly started to hurt. Klaus seemed to have no idea what was going on, his gaze wandered from Ronald, who was looking scared at him, to me that was on my knees laughing. Then I realized he had understood what had happened because his face became a bright scarlet color.

"Ich…ich. Ich weiß nicht!" He said. "Laura, why the hell I was sleeping with Ronald?"

The laugh didn´t let me say much but I tried to calm down and explain what had happened.

"Ron was sleeping on the snow." I said drying a few tears that appeared in my eyes. "I couldn´t let him stay there, so I bring him here and I made him slept next to you."

The two looked at me and forced a smile, I couldn´t help to laugh again when I saw that.

"You looked so sweet and cute together!"

I knew that comment wouldn´t made them feel good but I couldn´t avoid it, I wanted to bother them a bit.

"Laura, you will see, this is not gonna stay like this!" Said Klaus while approaching and biting my neck making me tickled.

"No, no. Leave me! "I shouted while trying to get free."Please, my belly hurts a lot, please let me go!" I laughed too much and the pain was increasing but he didn´t let go.

"No Meine Leben, you wanted to laugh, so laugh now."

"Please, ok, sorry. I'm sorry!" My voice was mixing up with guffaws. "I won´t do it again!"

Finally he let me go. I fled from him and I hid behind Ronald.

"You Promise?" Klaus asked.

"I´ll try." I said with a chuckle.

The night was falling slowly, some soldiers had already awakened and were sat around a campfire roasting sausages, talking about the party while they ate, I was chatting among them. Suddenly we heard the sound of hooves. A horse was galloping very fast towards us. At first I thought it was Adelbert who had returned from Sleepy Hollow, but at distance we could see the outline of a white horse and a very thin man. The soldiers immediately took up their arms and were ready to attack. The hooves were becoming stronger, when finally the light of campfires allowed us to see who was I recognized the pale boy in which I had fixed my gaze in the first battle. He looked tired and hungry.

"Why had you come soldier?" Klaus asked.

"I have a message from the Royal British Army for the Commander of the German mercenaries." He said with a tiny voice. Apparently the fierce features of Klaus scared him.

"That's me. Come with me. "

The boy descended of the horse and approached him. Klaus called me with a glance and the three went to an isolated place of the camp site.

"What is what the English want?" Asked Klaus roughness.

"We have found out that Americans are moving toward Sleepy Hollow, and we cannot allow it. We must attack a few kilometers at west from the town." Said the boy pointing to a point on the map he had in his hands. "These are the coordinates where we must attack."

Klaus took the map and looked at it carefully, then gave it back to the boy.

"My soldiers are not in condition to fight, most of them are injured and we don´t have enough weapons. In addition with this harsh winter we´ll be an easy prey. "

"Four hundred British soldiers will support you." Said the young man. "This is a very important battle ..."

"A battle lost." Klaus interrupted him. "But if the King wants it in that way, let´s do what he wants. I do not care, just pay me in advance"

"We leave tomorrow morning, before sunrise. We´ll arrive at dusk." Said the boy. "When we arrive there, they´ll pay you."

Klaus nodded and retired to where the other mercenaries were.

"Bereiten Sie verlassen Söldner morgen in der Morgendämmerung. Wir werden kämpfen müssen…"

While he was speaking to the soldiers I asked the young man:

"My child, you can tell me the truth. There won´t be four hundred soldiers waiting for us, will they?"

The boy looked at me with a mixture of surprise and concern. His voice trembled a little.

"Of course they will be there lady."

"Do not lie to me!" I blurted out. "You're a little liar; I can see it in your eyes."

The expression of his face darkened a little and he looked down.

"This troop is the only hope that the British army has left to defend the area, almost the entire regiment was driven out to the south, there´s only you in this zone. Do not expect four hundred soldiers, just fifty men are waiting."

Could not believe it, it would be a suicide mission, the enemy army will destroy us in a matter of minutes.

"Why don´t you tell the truth to Klaus?"

"Sorry lady, but I had no choice. He´s a very brave mercenary and we need him. We must fight, even unto death."

* * *

This is it fellows! Please, please I beg you REVIEW!!


	15. Concern

**Hallo Mein Freund!! Here´s chap 15, thanks for the reviews, I really really appreciate it, it really gives you encouragement to keep going. THANKS A LOT! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own Sleepy Hollow or Chris Walken. (That really makes me cry...)**

* * *

**CONCERN**

Adelbert came just two hours after the emissary. He came with a smile but his eyes hid a doubt.

"Hello Adelbert" I greeted him. "You delay a lot."

"Hallo Fräulein." He said. "I stayed a while chatting with Julieth, she is a wonderful person."

"Yes, I know." I said with a smile. "Like her, huh?"

He blushed a little and looked away.

"How did you know?"

"It´s written all over your face, but don't worry, she feels the same for you."

A smile escaped from his lips and his eyes shone.

"Fräulein, when I came over here, I was thinking that maybe ..."

His voice became a muffled whisper, as if the wind had taken it away. I approached him and took his hand.

"Maybe what, Adelbert?" I asked looking into his eyes, trying to guess what was going on in his mind.

"Maybe, vielleicht, I think it is time to stop being a mercenary." He said looking at the ground. "I want to stay with Julieth, I have lost someone very important already. I do not want the same mistake. "

With my hand gently lift his face and looked fixedly at his big brown eyes.

"You have said something very wise Adelbert, Julieth would be very happy."

"Do you think Herr Kommandant will accept my desertion?"

"I don´t know, an emissary of Britain recently arrived. We must move tomorrow morning to the west and we are at a disadvantage. Klaus is not in a good mood, but I promise you I´ll talk to him. "

"Thank you, Laura."

I went to the tent and there I met Klaus tracing out the route to be followed on a map and drinking beer. His expression was concentrate and very upset.

"Calm down a little." I told him massaging his shoulders.

"I can not calm down; if I relax I will risk our lives and cannot allow it."

Hardly could I understand what he said. His voice had a very strong accent and when he was angry or worried it was almost impossible to understand him.

I hadn´t said the truth about the number of men that actually waited for us for the attack yet but have to tell him as soon as possible so he could have time to plan a strategy. My mind was full of concern. I didn´t know how to mention the subject of Adelbert, plus I was not going to allow soldiers seriously wounded like the Young Matterson fight in a completely unfair battle. I was looking for the right words to speak to Klaus, but was he who broke the silence.

"Laura, you promised to obey me in everything I say."

"Yes, certainly." I replied quietly.

"Gut, I order you to stay in Sleepy Hollow with Julieth. You are not going to this battle. "

"Of course I will go! I won´t leave you alone!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"No, you will not fight. It´s an order. You promised me." He said angry without raising his view of the map.

"Well guess what. I´m not going to keep my word and there is no way you can force me to stay in Sleepy Hollow. "

He stood up abruptly and took my face with strength approaching his lips to mine.

"Don´t do this to me Meine Leben." Whispered while shook my head a bit. I could feel the smell of beer coming from his mouth. "Gehorchen micht."

"It seems as if you don´t know me my beloved mercenary." I said with a dangerously suggestive tone while stroking his neck with the tip of my fingers. He looked surprised and released my head. I approached him and purred in his ear. "You need all the help possible Mein Söldner, don´t be stupid, let me be by your side."

"Diese verrückte, but maybe you're right." He said as he tried to kiss me but I moved away from him.

"Of course I am right My Commander." I said very seriously. "There aren´t 400 soldiers waiting for you, only fifty. So adding, that would be only eighty soldiers against an army of at least 300 American soldiers. But it is clear that some of our men are wound. So actually, they would not be 80 but some sixty or so men in the service of the British crown."

Klaus was frozen on hearing this, the little color in his face suddenly vanished. He looked at me with his mouth open. My mind felt a slight relief; at least I had told him the truth.

"SCHEIß! How the hell did you know? "Shouted

"The young English told me." I answered. "You are a very important piece of war for them."

"Verdammen, verdammen, verdammen!" He said desperately between teeth while tearing up the map in thousands of pieces. I let him do it until he could calm down and feel better. I watched quietly while he shouted quite colorful phrases in German. When he finally calmed down and could say something I could understand he simply told me:

"Get the troops together, I must tell them something very important."

"That'll do." I said while leaving the tent.

The troops had gathered around a bonfire in the center of the camp. The English was among them, looking in all directions timidly.

Klaus appeared in front of them completely dressed for war with his black leather armor, his long coat of red and black velvet, his boots with spurs and his beautiful and deadly snake´s head sword in one hand.

"Listen to me carefully, Söldners within a few hours we will have to move to the battle. I recently told you that we would be supported by the British for this mission, but I just found out that only have the support of fifty soldiers. "

Mercenaries looked each other with concern, but made no comment, just stared at Klaus. The English kid looked at me with a worried expression and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Now I tell you, soldiers, this mission really is madness, a sad attempt to salvage something that is already completely lost. It is a simple act of cowardice by the British, unwilling to shed their precious English blood on American soil. But I am going to prove that I'm not a coward. If necessary I'll fight to the death in this damn war of others. But I know many of you don´t want to die, and let me tell you that you´re right. That's why I give you permission to leave this place now. "

The voices of the surprised men began to be heard.

"We won´t flee, Herr Kommandant!"

"We are not cowards."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!!! Oh God what would happen with the mercenaries? Find out very soon!!**

**Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, revie, review, review PLEASE!!!!**

**Auf wiedersehen Mein Freund.**


	16. Icy Eyes

**hElLO everyone! Sorry make you wait too long, but I was having problems with my computer and with inspiration, well not really, actually the truth is I'm starting to write a second story (Opps, I ruined the surprise) Anyway Im so sorry again for make you wait and also cuz this chap it's a shorty one.**

**Ok, enough babbles.**

**Read and enjoy!! And remember: I got a fever, and the only prescription.... It's more REVIEWS!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**ICY EYES**

Ron raised his sword and his voice was heard over the voices of the other mercenaries.

"We will fight to the death with you, Herr Kommandant."

Klaus nodded and ordered the wounded soldiers to stay in the camp, while they were going to fight.

"If I do not survive, you are free to do whatever you want Söldners."

He turned around and went to the tent while Ronald stayed encouraging men to fight and organize some supplies. I looked for Adelbert and I could see him in the distance among a group of wounded men. I was going there but the English prevented me. He stood in front of me looking me with hatred.

"Why did you tell him?" He said almost yelling.

"I was just honest with him; I don´t like to play with people's lives in that way."

"You're American; I should kill you right now." His voice was full of anger, but hesitated a bit and asked me frowning: "Why are you fighting with the Hessians?"

"It's not your problem child, and if you wanted to kill me you would have done it long ago." I answered while I pushed him and went to where Adelbert was.

"Traitor!" He shouted. I simply shake my hand in the air without looking at him.

"Now you are free Adelbert! You can stay with Julieth." I said smiling.

"Yes, Laura, I hope to make her happy." He said returning the smile. "I´ll take the wounded soldiers to a place nearer Sleepy Hollow, can get supplies more easily ."

"Yes, it's a good excuse to see her." I said winking an eye. "Are you departing now?"

"Ja, vorsicht dich, Fraülin."

"You too, Adelbert, take care."

I wandered through the camp thinking. I hoped with all my strength that we could get out alive from the war. I knew Klaus was very bold and he wouldn't leave the battle until he had beheaded the last man or until he got killed. A part of me wanted to beg him not to fight but I knew that he wouldn´t give up. I had no choice but to stay by his side. I would never leave him alone.

"Meine Frau, are you really going with us?"

The soft voice of Ron asked behind me. I turn to look at him.

As Klaus, Ron was also wearing his armor but it had less ornament than the Commander´s one. It was dark green with a simple black cloak. His sword was sheathed and he was holding a dagger in one hand.

"Of course I'll go Ronald; I'll fight with the troops."

"It will be very dangerous. I'm surprised that Klaus has left you go, if I were him, I wouldn´t allow it. You are so valuable. "

"Don´t say nonsense, I won´t leave you alone. I won´t leave Klaus alone."

"It is not in my hands to make you stay, Laura." He said while hiding the dagger in his boot. "But I´ll take care of you every moment."

"What I want you to do is to take care of yourself Ron." I said while hugging him and felt the heat that suddenly radiates from his cheeks.

"Meine Schätzlein Laura, gehen nicht bitte." He whispered.

"I'll rest a little, I have to be strongfor the journey." I said as I separated from him.

"Sleep well."

I went to the tent and I lie on the cot. I was quite tired and needed sleep. Klaus was there sharpening his ax. As I lay down he sat beside me. He watched me with great tenderness, his hands caressed my flat belly. We didn´t have to say anything to understand that this was a very important moment between us; the love we felt for each other was so strong it was already surpassed the death. Little by little I fell asleep with his caresses. The last thing I saw before falling into a deep sleep was the brightness of his fierce blue eyes.

**. . .**

A few hours had passed when I woke up. Klaus wasn´t with me. I could hear a lot of activity outside the tent. I got up and took off the delicate dress while took a pitcher with water and a washbowl and washed my entire body. When I was well bathed I put on my corset armor, leather pants and high nine buckles boots. I tied my hair back and got the white cape and took my sword and my knives. I packed the little clothes I had, the gift of Klaus, jewels of my family, Klaus´s clothes and his collection of knives. I made two pieces of luggage and left the tent.

Outside was dark but it was just matter of a few minutes for the sun rising. I took the bags to the makeshift stable and tied it up to Autumn and Daredevil.

I stayed a while stroking and feeding them.

"Daredevil, protect Klaus, please." I said while I supported my head on his soft neck. "You're a very brave steed, as brave as your master. Whatever happens to him don´t leave him alone. "

The soldiers came and went gathering their belongings and saddling the horses.

"I'm sorry Fräulein Laura."

Was the voice of Adelbert, I stopped stroking Autumn I looked at him surprised. He should not be there, should be with Julieth.

"Adelbert, what happened? Why don´t you stay in the village? "

"It would not be proper for a man like me to abandon his friends."

"And Julieth?" I asked.

"It will be only one battle. I´ll return to her side when we finish. "

"I hope so Adelbert." I said while the first ray of sun illuminated the white mane of Autumn.

* * *

**Woww, what do you think about this chap? What would happen next? Would this be the final battle? Please comment and give me a bit of inspiration. THANKS FOR READING FELLOWS!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!!!**


	17. The Prophecy

**Hello you all dear readers! I wanted to apologized foR the long waiting so this time I wrote a long chap. I hope you like it. Thanks to KCreech98, Anwelfast and Portuguese Irish fot he reviews. Also I want to recommend Swords and Blood, Roses and Love story written by Portuguese Irish. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Sleepy Hollow belongs to Washington Irving and Tim Burton and the Headless Horseman bolongs to himself.**

**Now, READ THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**THE PROPHECY**

The weather got worse as we advanced along the Western Woods. The fog surrounded us and we could not see beyond five feet away. The snow started falling and the men on horses were shivering. Klaus was in front with the English guiding us through the forest, I ride behind them with the other mercenaries carrying supplies. Ronald and Adelbert closed the caravan.

"HALT!"

The shout of Klaus did the entire troops stop.

"We have to wait for the fog to go away and the weather gets better a bit. It's dangerous to continue the march in these conditions."

The soldiers nodded grateful and dismounted to stretch their legs, we had ridden all morning.

"No, of course not! We must continue the march." Said the young Englishman looking alarmed at Klaus. "It is an order of the British Army. We must arrive on time. "

Klaus stared at him angrily and drew his sword. The boy gasped and nearly fell off his horse, but Klaus only pointed it in the direction we should take.

"If you want to beat it do it on your own, I don´t care whether you live or not, but I'm not a slave of English, don´t fuck with me boy, do whatever pleases you but my troops will remain here until I say so." He said, dismounting Daredevil.

"I won´t go alone. I ... I'm staying." The boy said with a trembling voice.

Klaus shook his shoulders and ignored him.

_He is back_

_The Warrior of Hell_

_The Horseman bathed in Blood_

I shook my head trying to move away those words of my ears. There were again, the voices. Autumn was very restless, tossing and gave little blows with his hooves. I took his reins firmly and stroked his neck.

"Easy boy, easy."

_The Darkness is waiting_

_Blood and Silence are waiting_

The voices came and went with the wind.

The clear!

Yes, we were within a short distance of that strange place. I needed to see it again; I needed to understand what was all that.

I urged Autumn to move to where the voices were coming from but I heard the voice of Klaus.

"Hey, careful! Where do you think are going? "He said surprised staring at me from the ground. Everyone else had already got off from their horses and were resting but I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn´t noticed and almost knocked him down in the rush I carried.

"Do you feel fine Blätter Klein?"

"Yes, sorry, I should be a little tired." I stammered.

"Where were you going?" He asked curiously.

"Me? Nowhere" I lied.

"You´re so pale. Get off now, you must rest." He said taking my waist and helping me put down.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Sure," I said smiling. "I will sit down for a while."

"I'll go with you." He took my hand and guiding me to where the others were. I forced a smile and my mind began to plot an escape plan so I see the clear again.

Everything in the forest it was of a pearly white and silence fell heavily on the exhausted bodies of the mercenaries, the fog was very thick and was difficult to see beyond your own nose. The men sat in a circle while distributed the bread without saying a word.

Klaus refused to eat anything and neither do I. I could see some concern in his eyes; his forehead had a wrinkle I hadn´t seen before. His gaze was fixed on the ground and he didn´t realize what was happening around him.

Gently I took his head and I support it on my shoulder. Stroked his hair gently trying to comfort him. He closed his eyes and his wrinkles disappeared little by little. He lay in the snow and rested his head on my lap. I started making goofy faces until he smiled. Their sharp teeth shone and his eyes glistened with his smile. He looked at me directly.

"Stirb nicht vor mir."

I looked at him tenderly. I didn´t understand what he had said but I was happy to see him in a better mood.

_Follow the Indian trail_

_Where the sun dies_

_Hell is waiting_

The voices again. Klaus felt the sudden change in my expression because immediately asked:

"What's wrong? You feel bad? Are you sick? "

"No, no. I just felt a chill. "

Suddenly came to my mind a way to slip away of Klaus.

"You know it's good to fight the cold off?" I said with a sly smile. "A good liquor."

He laughed, "That's the worst excuse for drinking I've ever heard!"

"It's not an excuse, it is necessary! Come on, just one drink. "

"All right, all right. I'm cold too."

He sat down and I could get up.

"I´ll be back in a moment."

I went to check the provisions and found a bottle of rum. I took two cups and filled them with the drink, then I went stealthily to where Autumn was tied and pulled out a small box with some herbs and ingredients for potions and spells that I always kept close to me. I took a bit of dried mandrake root and put a little in the cup of Klaus, just enough to make him sleep a while.

"Well, My Commander, a toast to this damn cold!" I said giving him the special cup.

"Prost!" He said and drank it as once and immediately wrinkled his face. "This is pretty strong."

"I told you it was good to not feel cold." I said sitting down.

He lay down again and I stroked his head, his eyes were closing slowly. Five minutes later he was fast asleep. I looked at him for a moment and then I stood up carefully. I put my cape as a pillow, so he wouldn´t feel so cold. Now I was free to go and hear the voices without distractions.

I took my witchcraft box and I left the group quietly. When I was at a safe distance I started running toward the place where the voices emerged so I could gain time. I was unable to take Autumn it would had been very suspicious.

_The Death Demon_

_The Seed of evil_

_Hell is waiting_

Upon arrival at the clearing felt as if the voices were screaming in my ear. The fog seemed to respect the place and was gathering around it, forming a white curtain.

_A white curtain of __fog._ This is the place of my dreams! But where was the tree?

I stood in the middle of the clearing, I could feel a sinister energy. I took a stick and made a protective circle around me drawing angelic symbols. I knelt in the center of the circle, take a little bit of sage, some ash twigs, yarrow, mistletoe and ginger. I ground bat small bones until I turned it into a fine powder, put a pinch on my head and my shoulders and the rest I mixed with herbs. Now come the hard part. I took my knife and cut my left hand quickly. The blood fell on the spell and a white smoke came up. I breathed it with a deep sigh; it was very very cold and felt like my lungs froze. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. I saw how black shadows began to surround me. Small lights floating among the sea of darkness and were gradually taking human form. They were the spirit owners of the voices. There were many people around me, men and women, completely naked, extremely thin and emaciated. A terrible stench reached my nose, smelled of decomposing bodies and charred flesh. They looked at me and tried to come to me with their cries but could not get too close, the circle was protecting me.

_Bring us the Warrior_

_We have waited a long time_

I looked scared at them, their voices were heartbreaking.

"Who´s the warrior?" I asked. "Why do you need him?"

_The Prophecy_

_The Warrior, the Hatred and the Girl_

"What girl?" I asked desperately. They began to fade slowly. "What girl? How is the prophecy?"

"Revenge." Said simply a spirit that looked like a very old man with a long beard that covered his chest. "The ungodly horseman will terrorize the living and control the dead."

_Revenge_

_The Warrior, the Hatred and the Girl_

The spirits began to scream and cry. A moment later they disappeared and everything went back to normal. I listened carefully but couldn´t hear more voices or whispers.

I didn´t what that prophecy had to do with me, nothing seemed to refer specifically to me. Only the part of the warrior was still in my spinning in my head was. Klaus had something to do with it?

My head hurt terribly, I stood up carefully and cleaned my hands very well in the snow, put on my gloves so Klaus would not notice the wound and I dusted off my head and shoulders.

**. . .**

"Where have you been?"

Ronald was in front of me with a worried expression in his buggy green eyes. "I was looking for you and you weren´t here ..."

"Klaus is awake?" I interrupted.

"Still sleeping, but the weather is better and we continue very soon."

"Good." I said as I started to walk but he put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"You haven´t answered my question."

"I had to go pee." I said with all seriousness I could. "And I got lost in the woods, but I'm here now."

He blushed slightly and nodded. I didn´t wanted to know what was going through his mind at that time.

"Next time you should not go that far."

"Okay." I said with a chuckle.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I whispered in Klaus´ ear.

He opened one eye and looked at me.

"It really was a very strong drink." He said with a lazy voice.

Half an hour later we were riding again through the forest. I could not hear any voice and was glad of it.

It was around nine o'clock in the night when we reached the British camp. Some fires were lit and had a lot of clothes hanging drying.

"It's time to go to sleep." Shouted the British colonel. He was chubby and short, with only a few white hairs covering his bald head. "The war is waiting for us."

It would be a night of poor sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


	18. December 27, 1779

**Hello you all my dear readers! I have some important announces!!**

**Well, first of all I wanna thank you for all those lovely reviews, they really make my day happy. Also here´s Chap 18 and I hope you enjoy it and like it. Well I really hope you comment and review this chap, (It´s an important one) I write it under the effects of caffeine and sugar, so that means is very interesting.**

**Also I ask your pardon, you´ll have to wait a bit more time to read next chapter (Exams start next week and i have to study. Wish me luck) Please forgive me.**

**Well, that´s all I had to say... and of course. REVIEW PLEASE! I need some encouragement.... **

* * *

**December 27, 1779**

A very dim light was filtering through the tent fabric, I opened my eyes slowly as I recalled what we must face today. It would be the decisive day; the day that would prove our courage. I stayed a while staring at nothingness looking for the strength to stand up and make my way to the fatality. Klaus slept. His breathing was soft and calm, completely oblivious to the fear that now overwhelmed me. I admired his face, his thin lips, his pale complexion, the rings under his eyes; I fixed my gaze in his black hair, which already had a few gray hairs. I stroked it with my fingertips. I didn´t want to wake him up, I wanted to stay that way, that his calm expression on his face won´t disappear, that he could stay with me. It was very cold; I took shelter very well and rested my head on his chest but a shout suddenly made us incorporate.

"Wake up all of you, soldiers and mercenaries!."

A trumpet sounded strong throughout the camp.

"It´s time to move. TIME TO MOVE!"

We got up very quickly and we got the armor.

When we left the tent I realized that it had snowed all night. The snow had reached almost half a meter and it was very difficult to walk. The British soldiers looked at us suspiciously, especially to Klaus, but were unable to meet his eyes.

"You have one hour for breakfast." Said the British colonel who had approached to us. He was mounted on a gray horse and looked at us with arrogance.

"Are you the Hessian commander?" Said suddenly looking at Klaus with contempt. "My God, you're a monster!"

I closed my hand around the handle of my sword and took a step forward. I was about to show some respect to that bastard. To my surprise Klaus stopped me, grabbed my arm and I moved me away from the Colonel.

"Don´t worry Blätter Klein." He whispered. His voice was calm. He stepped forward and stood in front of the Colonel.

His change was startling. Out of nowhere his face assumed an ominous expression. He left her lips slightly parted showing his razor-sharp teeth, his blue eyes glowed like demon ones. He didn´t seemed to belong to this world. He stared at the Colonel as he looks to his next prey, he squinted his eyes and said in a voice that was more like a wild roar.

" Kommandant Klaus Schwarzschild, leader of the Hessians and cold blooded mercenary."

The Colonel trembled a little at hearing his voice, looked at him with fear. He did not seem to trust him.

"You'll be loyal to the British army. For that I pay you."

"Money doesn´t interest me at all. I only came for the slaughter."

The corners of the British lips trembled nervously.

"Okay, I hope you enjoy it." He said as he turned and galloped away.

Klaus stared at him as he went away. He looked at me and his expression softened.

"I have to deal with this every day." He said. "The German military are much more strict and violent. So I sharpened my teeth, I like to instill fear, and I am respected. "

I took his hand and smiled at him.

"The first time I saw you I was scared, but then I began to appreciate you, and then to love you and I don´t think it was for your teeth." I said.

He chuckled and said:

"You know? You're the closest person I have, well, not counting Ron, I met him long ago. I mean ... You're ... " He was a little nervous and held my hand tightly."You are ... I admire you a lot, you're very kind and special, and you're my best friend, my lover."

"You forgot to say I am charming, beautiful and smart." I said with a wink. "I love you too, Klaus."

He smiled with relief.

"I'm not very good to say these things."

"Don´t worry, just breathe deeply and let your heart speak."

He looked at me with intensity; he seemed to want to tell me something very important but could not produce any sound.

"Calm down a little." I said, stroking his cheek. "It's very important what you have to say?"

"Ja." His expression was very serious but his eyes looked at me nervously.

"Klaus, what´s wrong? I'm starting to worry. "

"It's just ... well, I ... I have to ask you something very, very important."

I looked at him with a curious expression. He acted very strange, didn´t seem to be himself. His legs were trembling and he was breathing heavily. I could see the wrinkles on his forehead again.

"_He can frighten a Colonel, with soldiers under his command, with just a glance but he is unable to ask me a simple question._" I thought while I snuck a smile. I decided it was better to make him forget his worries.

"Hmm, do you think I should sharpen my teeth? I want to look just as fierce as you. "

He looked at me frowning and then he laughed. He made me open my mouth gently and carefully looked at my teeth.

"Your teeth are beautiful, you don´t need to ruin them, besides sharpening is a little painful and you´ll feel quite uncomfortable for some time, until you get used. And do not worry; you look quite ruthless with the few clothes you wear." He said with a naughty voice.

"Stop babbling, please!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You must eat something, let´s go to have breakfast."

"Wait ..."

He took my hand and led me to a place far from the camp. There were a few trees around us. The snow was covering absolutely everything and the sky was of a spotless white. It seemed like a dream, it was as if heaven and earth will melt into one and only the two of us should stay, away from everyone else.

"Laura."

"Yes, Klaus?"

"I know I cannot offer many things to you, that since a long time ago I haven´t had a place to call home." His voice was very soft and slow, his hands trembled slightly. "I also know that many people are afraid to see me, they don´t want me close to them and that I'm considered a demon and a bloody butcher."

"Why are you telling me all this Klaus?" I asked with strange. "I do not care what other people say; they do not know you like I know you."

"I know. That's why I want to ask you ... Mein Gott, Das ist sehr schwer ..." He looked straight into my eyes. The infinite blue of his eyes contrast beautifully with the whiteness of the place. He cleared his throat and took my hands in his, holding them gently. "Meine Liebe, would you marry me?"

Now it was my turn to get nervous. I was only able to smile, I was very happy.

"Yes, I want to marry you Klaus, I could not live without your love."

He smiled back at me and hugged me tight.

"I'll protect you forever, I swear. You will go with me to Germany and we´ll live together in Hofgeismar, my hometown. You´ll have everything, you will lack nothing. You will be very happy, every day I'll make sure this happens."

"I love you, Klaus."

**. . .**

It was about noon when we set off to war. The battlefield was a fairly flat area of land surrounded by mountains. It wasn´t the best place to fight a battle but at least if something bad happened we could flee across the Western Woods. We were ready, waiting for the Americans who were unaware of our attack. That was our only advantage.

An hour later we saw them approaching. They moved slowly, there were many soldiers, at least about 200.

I began to feel afraid again, I had a bad feeling. My legs were shaking uncontrollably because of the cold and nerves.

Just overheard the sound of a cannon and I saw how a few British soldiers died instantly. The Americans had discovered us.

The carnage began.

The wind was relentless. The snow was stained of the shiny color of blood.

I was galloping on Autumn, striking the sword to right and left. Klaus was at my side mounted on Daredevil, beheading men at the speed of a blink.

In the distance I could see an American soldier stabbing Adelbert in the heart. I went straight to where he stood and got off of Autumn. I took his face in my hands and tried desperately to revive him but to no avail. He was cold and his eyes were empty and lifeless, was covered in blood. I closed his eyes slowly, and promised to avenge his death. For him and for Julieth. I looked up and his murderer was in front of me, smiling wickedly.

I raised my sword ready to attack him but another man, who was behind me, stuck a knife in my leg. I killed him quickly with a wave of my sword and with tears in my eyes I pulled out the knife. The blood came out and ran down my leg but did not think about the pain.

Several soldiers surrounding me, wanted to see if this woman was capable of killing the soldier who had in front, a pretty burly and brutal man. Well, I prove them that I was very capable. I cut off his head in two.

At seeing this started yelling insults and come against me. I called Autumn with a whistle and rode fast jumping over the men and slaying and stabbing soldiers as fast as I could. As I struggled I could see the bodies of several Hessians and the young English emissary. I also recognized the death body of the Colonel, was lying on a pound of blood with gunshot wounds in all his body.

We were losing the battle. Only a few men were fighting. Suddenly I heard the voice of Klaus very close to me.

"You must flee now."

"Run away? Are you crazy? This is no time to escape!" I screamed as I killed a man that was trying to make me fall of my horse.

"RONALD!" He gave a very loud roar. Ron came to us with difficulty, pushing through with the sword.

"Nehmen Sie sie weg. Run away from here with Laura." He shouted to Ronald.

"I can not leave you alone in the battle, Herr Kommandant."

"Me neither." I said.

Klaus was in no mood to argue.

"Listen to me well, Ronald, I'm your damn Kommandant and you will do everything as I order. Now, take Laura and go. "

"Aber,… Mein Kommandant!"

"Do as I say, damn! Or swear I'll kill without mercy. "

"You´re very brave, Herr Kommandant." Said Ron and fast as a lightning he dismounted his horse and took the reins of Autumn immobilizing me with his arms.

"What the ...?! No, let me go!" I screamed with all my strength and I moved trying to get rid of Ronald. "I can not leave him alone!"

"Take her to a safe place. Fast." Klaus said.

Ronald galloped rapidly among the soldiers; I saw Klaus getting lost in that ocean of blood.

We moved quickly. I was screaming like mad, crying and kicking. I turned my head to see Ronald. He was crying quietly, thick tears rolled down his cheeks. I knew that he and Klaus were like brothers. I felt sorry for him, but at the same time I hated him for taking me away of Klaus. With only a few meters to reach the woods I remembered that Ron had a dagger hidden in his boot. Surreptitiously I slid my hand up to it, to take swift and cut his arm. He screamed in pain and released me. I jumped up and went again to the battle running as fast as my wounded leg allowed me. I was looking for Klaus, trying to find him, I moved slowly and was finally able to see him. He was awesome riding on his huge black stallion. I made my way to him cutting the throats of the men.

"Was zur Hölle machst du hier? I ordered you to flee." He yelled when he could distinguish me among the crowd.

"I will not abandon you." I replied. My voice rose amid the cries of the other soldiers. "I promised it."

"You also promised to obey."

With his sword he beheaded some men and came towards me, he mounted me on Daredevil and crossed the battlefield at full gallop. He reached the edge of the woods, where Ronald was.

"Now I want you to stay here with Ron." I told me with an authoritative voice.

"No, no. Do not go back there, please, please." My voice was a sob. "Please stay."

"Ron, take care of her."

"I will, Klaus."

"Ronald don´t let him go, please, stop him!" I begged in anguish.

Ron just looked down and did not answer.

"Laura, please forgive me, but I cannot let you die." Klaus said, stroking my hair and drying my tears. In the distance we heard the voices of Americans who were following Klaus.

"Go with Ron and hide in Sleepy Hollow. When I finish here I´ll go to get you."

"No, don´t do this to me, my God! Don´t leave me, I would not move from here."

"Meine Liebe, please do as I say." He told me.

"NO!" I screamed with all y strength.

He looked down and sighed. I saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Forgive me, Blätter Klein. _Ich liebe dicht_ "And he smacked my head hard. The last thing I remember seeing was him, mounted on Daredevil, galloping to confront the soldiers.

* * *

**Thanx for reading!**


	19. December 31, 1779

**Hi to everyone! Im so sorry I haven´t update in quite a long time, but here´s chap 19, I really hope you enjoy it... I want to make an special chap to celebrate the day of love and lovers (I know you don´t celebrate that day on september, normally its in february 14. I think that my country is the only one that do it on september 15.) But for that I have to think a bit. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they´re so so lovely. **

**P.D: My birthday is soon! On sept 15 (very coincidentally, I know) NOW READ!**

* * *

**DECEMBER 31, 1779**

_I could see the sun shining incredibly, but it was already hiding. I saw my reflection in the pond, the water was so calm that seemed like if were looking my face in a mirror. Absolutely everything was so quiet; you couldn´t hear the birds, no crickets, not even the whisper of the wind._

_The leaves began to change color as the sun set. Bright green turned gradually into an orange color and little by little they began to fall, leaving trees bare. The cold began to invade my body. When the last leaf fell and the faint rays of the sun illuminated the woods for last time, the sky, earth, trees and the reflection of my eyes became a very deep scarlet. I felt faint; I wanted this beautiful torture to finish. The silence was sepulchral I felt that it gripped my soul and my mind. I was desperate and tried to get up but my body did not respond, my voice got stuck in the throat. All I could do was keep kneeling there, beside the pond, looking at my reflection and seeing how silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I wanted everything to stop, was so beautiful but so painful at the same time..._

_Quickly the red was replaced by pure white and the water began to freeze, but this time not only the landscape changed. Me too. While the pond froze I saw my face, incredibly pale, my brown hair was now white as snow but the most impressive thing were my eyes. I fixed my gaze on those supernatural and diabolical blue eyes._

_Finally the sun set down completely when the water froze and a delicate layer of snow covered everything. Darkness reigned. I felt alone and abandoned. I wanted to see those eyes again; they made me remember something I wanted with all my strength. I try to move again but it was useless, I was frozen, like the pond. My hands trembled and I didn´t feel my feet anymore, I was sure that the cold would kill me, it was only a matter of minutes and there was nothing I could do. I closed my eyes and let my mind fly. At least, I would not notice when my soul left this world._

_**Ich bin ein Musikante und komm' aus Schwabenland**_

_**wir sind auch Musikanten und komm'n aus Schwabenland**_

_That song ... I could hear it in the depths of my mind. I could hear the voice of a man singing it but could not remember who he was._

_**Ich kann spielen**_

_**wir können spielen**_

_**auf meiner Trommel**_

_His voice grew, taking over my mind._

_With great effort I remember a spring evening. It was raining heavily, the storm had unleashed and there was a smell of sweat and damp earth. I remembered his bare chest, the countless scars on his broad back, the two moles on his cheeks and another one hidden in his pale neck. His hair was black and messy. Now I was trembling from head to toe, not only because the intense cold, but also because now I could see his thin lips singing the song._

_**Ich bin ein Musikante und komm' aus Schwabenland**_

_**wi**__**r sind auch Musikanten und komm'n aus Schwabenland**_

_**Ich kann spielen**_

_**wir können spielen**_

_**auf der Geige**_

_I was almost able to taste his essence, his strength, his courage, his gentleness. I was dying to know who he was._

_**Ich kann spielen auf meiner Flöte**_

_**wir können spielen auf uns'rer**_

_T__hen I saw his eyes, deep icy blue eyes._

_Klaus. His name is Klaus._

_I opened my eyes and I was admiring the dark that devoured me completely. Now, I didn´t care about suffering or death. Finally I remembered who he was! I no longer felt alone. I knew that that man loved me. _

_With all the strength I had left in my heart I tried to move my lips._

_"It´s Klaus." I said in a whisper. "It´s Klaus."_

_"HIS NAME IS KLAUS!" My cry could be heard into the depths of the silent forest._

**. . .**

"Klaus… Klaus."

"Meine Fräulin finally you woke up!"

I opened my eyes slowly. Ron was sitting beside me looking at me with affection, but his eyes looked tired and sad.

I felt very cold. I looked around, we were in a very small tent, I was in a cot with several blankets covering me but still was cold. When trying to move the pain in the leg stopped me.

"Be still Laura. Do not get up." Ron said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I was very worried, you almost don´t survive."

"What happened with me?"

"You have a deep wound in your leg and it got infected. You had a high fever and made you delirious for almost four days. "

"Four days? It's been a long time." I said surprised. "Where is Klaus? What happened to the others? "

Ron stared at me and he answered with a brittle voice.

"Sorry. Laura Klaus is dead. They all died, we are the only survivors." He let out a sob and hid his face with his white hands.

I looked at him for a second and my eyes quickly turned away. I stared at the ceiling; my mind didn´t fit that idea. Klaus could not be dead, could not be true, this was a stupid nightmare and I was expecting to wake up soon. I expected to wake with him, hugging his chest. Without realizing it I began to mourn, and tears trickled moistening the blankets. I do not know how much time passed while I was thinking in Klaus, in his smile, in his words. When I looked at Ronald again he had fallen asleep, sited beside me, his head resting on the cot.

"Ronald." I whispered.

He raised his head at me with concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm hungry."

"Take a bit of bread." He said offering me a piece of bread and cheese. I ate in two bites.

"While you were unconscious I went to the British camp and took all the food I could. Oh, and brought your stuff." He said pointing to a corner of the tent. There were all my belongings. "We will stay here until you recover."

"Thanks for everything Ron." I said taking his hand. "Please forgive me for hurting you."

"No, you don´t need to apologize for that. You were very brave to want to protect Klaus. I instead, I was a coward."

"Don´t say that Ron. You received orders directly. You had to obey him. "

"However, I could press him to flee. Klaus had helped me a lot. It was he and his older brother who taught me to fight, to be brave. I still remember the day of my first battle. I was 17 and he 23. His brother was injured and Klaus, as he could, took him up on his back and carried him to a safe place. I remember he said that he will always protect his own and he will always be ready for battle, no matter what. "

"How you know he's dead?" I asked. I was still keeping the small hope that he was alive.

"The Americans are very proud to have killed him. They go everywhere proclaiming: _The devil Hessian was beheaded by his own sword_."

"With his own sword? Cannot be true! "

"They say that they found him in the Western Woods. Eight against one, he dropped his sword when one stabbed him. He was buried there, in the same place where they kill him. "

"And Daredevil?"

"I don´t know."

"You know exactly where it is the place where he´s buried?"

"I do not know Laura, and please don´t start with your ideas."

"My ideas? What the hell is wrong if I want to visit Klaus's grave?! "

"You´re very weak, the cold can kill you. Moreover, this forest is very big; it would take days to find him."

I thought for a moment. Ronald was right; I was not even able to move.

"What will we supposed to do when I can get back on my feet?" I asked.

He scratched his head and thought for a while.

"We´ll go to Sleepy Hollow, is the nearest town and Julieth can help us."

_"Julieth. Julieth Damn!"_ I thought when I heard her name. We have to tell her what happened to Adelbert. Although by now, she should hear that were not survivors on the British side. We both should feel just as empty. We both had lost the people we love because of a stupid war.

I missed him a lot. Passed through my mind every second that we spent together, I thought of his songs, his stories, thought in the softness and the scent of his hair. Now I would go to Sleepy Hollow as he told me to do but I will not see him again. He would not come for me, he had died and there was nothing anyone could do.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself to think, to remember every phrase, every word he had said. I wanted to keep it all in my memory to prevent that with the passage of time memories become old and worn. I suddenly remembered a phrase he had said a day before he died and I hadn´t understood.

"Ronald." I said softly.

"Yes?"

"What does it means _Stirb nicht vor mir_?"

"Don´t die before I do."

I bit my lip and a single tear got lost in the sheets.

* * *

**well, here it is fellows, now you have the right to kill me if you want, but please, as my last will, I ask u.... REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	20. Illusions

**Hallo everyone! Well after too much thinking and coffee here´s chap 20. I hope you enjoy it. In this chap Miss Ainsworth it´s very weak and suffer of fever so his mental state it´s not exactly very good. Special thanks to Anwelfast, Portuguese Irish, KCreech98 for the reviews!**

**Now please read and review...**

* * *

**ILLUSIONS**

It had been nearly two weeks of intense suffering, winter had become worst and the blankets we had weren´t enough to ward off the cold. The fever had come back and my head ached terribly, I did not want to eat a bite. Ronald had to beg me to eat a piece of bread and there were days in which I only accepted drinking water. I had lost all will to live.

"Take me where you're Klaus, please take me." I said crying in the middle of the night.

Ron woke up and rested his hand on my forehead to measure temperature. With a look of anguish he whispered in my ear:

"Stop crying Laura. Close your eyes and think in something else."

Ron went out and melted some snow in the fire and then wet a cloth and put it in my head and my neck to try to calm the fever.

The pain in my leg was unbearable. I felt that my head would explode at any time and my vision was blurred. Then I fainted completely.

"Meine Fräulein, wake up, I have to clean the wound."

Ron picked me up in his arms and carried me outside the tent, where he gently pulled up the nightgown that he had put me on while I was unconscious. He removed the bandage and looked at the wound carefully. My leg was swollen and red. Carefully he began to clean it, removing the pus and blood that had accumulated. Then he bandaged it again.

"Soon you'll be fine; you will walk again, dance and gallop Laura."

I just kept quiet staring at the snow. Ron gently stroked my hair.

"You have to eat something today."

"I'm not hungry."

"If you continue like this it would be very difficult for you to recover. Please, Klaus wouldn´t have liked that you had to pass through this."

"Klaus is gone, I stayed, and who stays is the one who suffers more."

"But you´re not alone. I am always by your side. "

"Thanks Ron."

**. . .**

The pain in my head woke me. I felt terribly dizzy and I had my vision blurred, did not distinguish anything around me. Suddenly something moved in the shadows of the tent. It was the figure of a man crouched on the floor. I put all my effort to recognize who he was and I chuckled.

"Klaus, is that you?" I said with a tiny and brittle voice.

The man stood up and walked to where I was lying completely delirious because of fever and hunger.

"No Laura. I'm not Klaus. "

That man caressed my cheek gently. He was very pale and his hair was messy. I could swear it was Klaus, his features merged with the memories I had of my beloved. I squinted my eyes but this caused my stomach to turn and the little food I had eaten was brought up. The man held my hair so it does not mess up and then he wiped my face with a rag.

"Drink this." He said while putting a cup of water against my lips.

I drank abundantly and then he made me lay back on clean blankets. I closed my eyes and tried to clarify my ideas, I didn´t really knew where I was and my thoughts were confused. A shiver ran down my back but I felt my mouth and my cheeks on fire.

"Come here Klaus, sit next to me and tell me a story." I said, taking the man's shirt and pulling him faintly with a pale and sweaty hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly touched my neck.

"You have a high fever; I have to go find some willow stalk so you feel better."

"No, please. Don´t go, don´t leave me alone." I begged. I took his hands as firmly as I could. "Do not leave me again. You already had gone away once before and I do not want they kill you again. "

My mind was mixing things up; the tent around me disappeared and was replaced by that winter landscape where I last saw him. His blue eyes were looking back at me.

"Laura…"

I could hear his deep and sweet voice but then his face began to vanish little by little until finally I could only see little flashes floating in the dark.

**. . .**

"Laura, Mein Gott, Laura Aufwachen bitte!"

Someone shook me very hard. I opened my eyes quickly. It was Ron. He was looking very scared at me with those huge green eyes. When he saw I had woken up he hugged me.

"My God, I thought you wouldn´t wake up. I should not have left alone. "

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said with a little voice.

Ronald made me chew a piece of willow that tasted terribly bitter but I knew that would help me to relieve the fever.

My mind sank back again into deceptive hallucinations.

**. . .**

Night was falling and the cold was increasing. I had no idea how much time I had slept. I try to sit up but my body had lost all strength. I looked at my hands and I was surprised of their pallor. I had been reduced to just skin and bones.

My eyes began to wander around the tent, I couldn´t remember how I got there.

Suddenly a man entered the tent.

"How do you feel?"

"I missed you so much; I thought you would never return from that battle." I said smiling and extending my arms to embrace him.

The man looked confused. He approached and hugged me.

"Now, will you tell me a story?" I asked.

"Laura, I ..."

"Come on, come on." I insisted. "I want to hear your voice."

He nodded and sat beside me on the cot. I rested my head on his lap and stroked his hands.

"I don´t know too many stories and the few that I remember you have heard already."

"Then make one up."

He squinted his blue eyes thoughtfully.

"I'll tell you a tale about a boy, a little boy who, one day, met an angel."

"And what was his name?" I asked.

"The child was called ... Hmm, I dunno. Which name do you like? "

I laughed and Klaus looked at me with a lot of tenderness and a smile appeared on his face too.

"Gabriel is a lovely name." I said.

"Okay, the child was named Gabriel. He was a very, very mischievous little boy that never obeyed his parents and he always ran away to go play in the stream that passed at a short distance from his house. He liked to throw stones and watch as the water splashed into thousands of drops and produced many flashes of sunlight. Sometimes he took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the brook. Gabriel loved the stream, his greatest wish was to become a little fish so he can swim in the deep waters and find out all the secrets that were hidden in the bottom."

A cold wind seeped through the entrance of the tent and I shivered. Klaus interrupted the tale and stood up to close it and not let the cold air enter. When he returned he arranged the blankets that were covering me and sat down again beside me. I hugged his waist to feel the warmth of his body. He passed his fingers through my hair gently.

"Continue." I said.

He sighed and continued talking quietly.

"Every night Gabriel watched the brook from his window until the darkness allowed him. Once that he was able to only hear the sound of the water he lifted his eyes to the night sky and fervently asked a star to come true his wish. Every night he prayed to a different star. He was sure that one of them would achieve his desire. One night he saw a very special star shining high in the sky and this star was of a glistening gold. Gabriel asked his wish to that star in a so burning way that the angel who lived there decided to descend to earth and turn his wish into reality. "

Klaus paused, thinking.

"Well? What happened next?"

"Give me a second."

I giggled and closed my eyes.

"Gabriel was already asleep." His voice made my eyes open again. "And the angel appeared in his room and woke him with a kiss. The boy woke up and saw a beautiful girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair, standing by his bed watching him sleep. He fell for her immediately. "

"An angel kiss." I said. "It must be very special."

"Yes it is." He replied. "But that angel was not as beautiful as you."

We looked at each other for several seconds.

I put my face close to Klaus and took his face in my hands. He looked nervous. I brushed his cheeks delicately with my lips.

"Laura no. It´s not…"

I ignored him and began slowly rubbing his neck with my fingers; my lips gently strolled down his face. He closed his eyes, entranced; his hands held me tightly by the hips pulling me towards him. He started kissing me slowly. He took off his cape and shirt and my fingers were free to go along his naked back. With a quick movement he made me lay back on the cot and he leant on me, kissing my neck and chest.

"Don´t go away again, Klaus." I said with a moan.

At saying that he stopped immediately.

"I can not do this. I can not." He said with remorse. He stood up quickly and put his shirt again. He started to walk around the tent. He went back and forth uneasily.

"Klaus what´s wrong?"

"STOP CALLING ME KLAUS!" He shouted angrily. "I'm not Klaus, dammit! Look at me! "

I was very confused, I was convinced that the man was Klaus; even I could feel his essence.

"But you are Klaus! I'm not crazy! "

He approached me and shook me by the shoulders.

"Laura, look at me. I'm not Klaus, I'm Ronald. Klaus died and you will never ever see him again." He said with a loud voice.

Tears began to accumulate in my eyes.

"Klaus is dead?"

"Yes, several weeks ago you already know."

I couldn´t believe I had to live this horrible news again. I held my head furiously trying to put my mind in order. Little by little the memories came back and with them, the sorrow and pain.

I raised my head again and no longer saw Klaus anywhere. In front of me looking at me with anger was Ronald. His breathing was very sharp and his eyes pierced me.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry." Was all I could say through tears. "I think I'm going crazy."

"No. It is just the fever. It has affected you a lot. "

"Forgive me." I said.

Ronald nodded sadly and tucked me again.

"Forgive me you too. I would never harm an angel. "

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**


	21. Stirb nicht vor mir

**Song: Stirb nicht vor mir**

**Album: Rosenrot**

**Autor: Rammstein**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stirb nicht vor mir**_

_Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß_

_Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit_

_Es ist kalt und regungslos_

_Ich weine leise in die Zeit_

_Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt_

_Doch ich weiß dass es dich gibt_

_Ich weiß dass irgendwann_

_irgendwer mich liebt_

After been convalescing in bed for several weeks I was finally able to get up, the fever had subsided and the wounds healed. I could walk very slowly and limping, but was happy to be able to move without the help of Ronald. After that incident he spoke to me with great caution and trepidation. Actually I did not like him to address me that way so reserved, but I could understand his feelings, he should feel ashamed. I could not clearly remember what had happened, fever invaded my body and hallucinations had taken over my mind.

_He comes to me every night_

_No words are left to say_

_With his hands around my neck_

_I close my eyes and pass away_

It was a winter morning, the sun desperately trying to reach the earth through heavy white clouds.

Ron had left early to Sleepy Hollow that morning, he went to find news of the village and settle everything for our arrival.

_I don't know who he is_

_In my dreams he does exist_

_His passion is a kiss_

_And I can not resist_

I walked with some difficulty around the store. Each morning and afternoon I walked through the forest to gain strength in the legs and avoid the limp.

_Ich warte hier_

_Don't die before I do_

_Ich warte hier_

_Stirb nicht vor mir_

My mind wandered and was getting lost in the woods. I wondered where would be Klaus at this time. If he was fine, if he was suffering. I wondered whether he would be missing me...

_I don't know who you are_

_I know that you exist_

_Stirb nicht_

_Sometimes love seems so far_

_Ich warte hier_

_Your love I can't dismiss_

_Ich warte hier_

I took off my coat and put on snow and then I kneel on it. The snow was so white and pure that reminded me of a piece of paper. I took a twig and began to draw pictures: stars, plants, hearts and squiggles.

I let my thoughts fly. I liked being so, my mind was blank and the memories didn´t make me suffer.

_Alle Häuser sind verschneit_

_Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht_

_Dort liegen sie zu zweit_

_Und ich_

_Ich warte nur auf dich_

Then I wrote those words in the snow that I wanted to scream to the world, wanted to take everything that imprisoned my heart away, I had to express my feelings for Klaus.

_Ich warte hier_

_Don't die before I do_

_Ich warte hier_

_Stirb nicht vor mir_

_**Weeping and crying, as if his death were possible. I know I can not hide how much I want to see him at dawn, but tomorrow when I wake up and don´t find him by my side, I will realize that he has never been more alive than ever and that he could never die before me, because there is not enough soil to cover the light of his body, nor the worst wind may silence his voice speaking softly. I can not escape his eyes; they caught me in a continuous dream. Klaus is mine, he went through my life with his life and no one will make me remove him from my eyes and soul, and although they pretend he is dead, no one can kill the part of him that he has made live in me.**_

_I don't know who you are_

_I know that you exist_

_Stirb nicht_

_Sometimes love seems so far_

_Ich warte hier_

_Your love I can't dismiss_

_Stirb nicht vor mir_


	22. Green Eyes

**Hello all my dear fellows! Im so sorry I haven´t update in a long time, but I was busy with work and studies and all that stuff. Anyway here´s chap 22. I hope you like it.**

**I wanna thank to Portuguese Irish and Anwelfast fot the reviews and to Hobbit4lyfe for fav this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

**GREEN EYES**

It was already early morning when I heard the sound of a horse approaching. I recognized it immediately, it was Autumn. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Ron's voice echoing in the silence of the forest.

"Laura you awake?"

I got up and left the tent limping. Ron had not come alone. Dirge and a young boy I had not seen before were with him

"Yes, I was waiting for you." I said approaching them.

"Miss Ainsworth, by God! You look terribly emaciated." Dirge said with a look of surprise and concern.

" Hello Dirge, how are you?" I said with a tone of reproach. "I thought that Ron had told you already how bad my health was."

"Well, he told me." He said wide-eyed. "But never thought you were that bad."

"Well the important thing is that I ´m much better now and I owe it all to Ronald." I said looking at him. In the light of the fire I could see he was blushing.

"Now that you will come back to the village you´ll be able to get over everything girl" Dirge said smiling but his smile quickly faded. "Oh, sorry. I mean I know it will be very difficult to forget him. Julieth was terrible sad when she found out about the death of Adelbert ..."

"Yes. Yes I know." I said trying not to cry.

"Oh, I'm a fool. Forgive me little girl, I should not mention that matter. "

"Don´t worry Dirge." Ronald said in a soft voice. He approached me and I was surprised to feel his arm around my shoulders. "Laura will be fine, I'll make it so."

"I hope so my dear friend."

Then I noticed the boy. He looked about fifteen years old, was thin and pale. He had black eyes and straight dark hair that almost reached his shoulders. He looked at me curiously; when he realized that I was staring at him he smiled and greeted me with a hand movement.

"Oh yes. This is the young Jonathan Masbath." Dirge said pointing at him "He insisted on coming to help us."

"My family owes a lot to you Miss Ainsworth. You received us when we first came to Sleepy Hollow." Said the young man with a sweet voice.

I made an effort to remember him and then came to my mind when I met the Masbath family. I was 18 years and it was a hot summer afternoon. I remember it was Sunday because I could hear the church bells in the distance.

_Flashback_

"Miss, a man wants to talk to you."

"A man from the village?" I asked surprised.

"No, he is a peasant. Not from Sleepy Hollow." Answered the servant.

"And why he wants to talk to me?"

"If you wish I´ll threw him out."

"No. Rather tell him I´ll go talk to him in a moment. "

"Yes Miss." Said the servant and with a nod, he left the room.

I stood up quickly and spied through the window. The servant left the house and headed down the road to the property boundary. There, under a tree was a family. The father, mother and three children, all boys, dressed in rags and carrying their few belongings on their backs. "Life is unfair." I thought.

I went outside the house and started walking slowly towards the tree.

"Hello." I said. 'Are you the peasant who wanted to talk? "

"Yes, Miss" The man said, squeezing his hat with his hands. "My name is William Masbath and this is my wife, Anabel Masbath."

"My name is Laura Ainsworth." I said doing a little bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"Madam, we have traveled for so long. We have nowhere to sleep and nothing to eat." The man said, pleading. "I'm a farmer and I take very good care of animals, and my wife is very good cooking."

"I understand. You want to work here." I said. "I see no objection. You´re hired. "

At hearing this, the children smiled and gave little jumps of joy.

"We thank you very much Madam,"

"You must promise to work hard and honestly." I said. "And Anabel, I already have very good cookers in my service. Do you mind doing cleaning work in the house?"

"Certainly not, Madam, I am here to serve in whatever you ask." The woman said, smiling.

"Okay, all settled. Go with Paul, the man who received you, he will show you where you will live. "

"Thank you, thank you so much." They said as followed Paul to the house.

_End Flashback_

"You were one of the three brothers!" I said suddenly.

"Yes Miss. The youngest."

"But you all left the estate."

"The rumors spoke badly of you. My father never believed it but my mother insisted that it was the best to leave. She said that the house was inhabited by the devil."

At this I could not help laughing. The feeling was very strange. I hadn´t smiled in a long time ago.

"Okay, I do not blame them for thinking that." I said. "Then why are you helping me?"

"I owe you so much. Thanks to you we were not hungry, plus I do not trust those rumors. You're a good woman. "

"Thanks Jonathan, but maybe I'm not that good a person as you think."

"I always asked my father why the villagers were so unpleasant with you, but he never answered me just said that I should not believe rumors." Said the boy. "And as far as I can see you have not done anything wrong."

I smiled and put my hand on his head.

"I hope that when you grow up you´ll keep thinking for yourself."

"Within few hours dawn will arrive, we must hurry." Ron said as he entered the tent.

"Yes, is true. Jonathan go with Ronald and help him to put everything in the wagon." Dirge said patting the boy back.

"Yes Sir." He answered and ran after Ronald.

"Now we must do something so nobody will recognize you."

I already had meditated that for so long. It was very risky to return to the village but I didn´t have many more options. Sleepy Hollow was the closest place and at least there I would had the support of Old Dirge of Julieth and now the young Masbath.

"What will happen if I get caught?" I asked.

"They'll kill you." Dirge answered simply. "But don´t worry about that."

"Do not worry?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Dirge perhaps you´re drunk?"

"No, of course not." He said laughing. "You will live a while out of sight of everyone. You will be in close for a while."

"Closure? Where?"

"In the house of Van Garrett. Julieth got a job for you as a maid. She said you're her niece who come from other town. "

I let out a laugh. Life is pretty ironic. After being a rich heiress, I became a mere servant that had no reason to live. But hey, at least I still had friends who cared about me. Actually did not bother me too be a servant, I didn´t care about anything, I knew I had to get used to spending the rest of my life serving others.

"Julieth really have good ideas, but don´t you think they´ll recognize me?"

"You´re very skinny, that's a point in our favor." Dirge said examinating my cheekbones. "It is notice that you had to endure great hunger."

"Yes, a little but I wasn´t lucky enough to escape this world."

Dirge laughed as he approached the wagon and looked for something in a sack. He was still laughing when he showed me a shiny silver scissors.

"You have very good sense of humor Laura, I just hope you keep it when I start to cut your hair." He said waving the scissors in his hand.

"Shit, now I do realize that not only you're drunk, you're also crazy!" I said opening my eyes very much.

"No, I'm not crazy. Maybe a little drunk yes ... I took some beer before coming here ... but well, that's beside the point." He said getting closer to me. "You must understand that your face will look different if you cut your hair. People will not recognize you so easily."

"Damn, he´s right." I thought while unconsciously stroked my hair. It was so long it reached my waist. I was very sorry to have to cut it.

"Okay." I said finally giving a loud sigh.

Dirge smiled and ordered me to go into the tent and sit on the cot. There were Ronald and Masbath putting all the things in order. Ron looked at me strangely when I came inside and sat on the cot giving him my back.

"What's wrong?" He asked surprised but then he saw Dirge with scissors in the hand behind me. He understood. "Mein Gott, Dies kann nicht ist ..."

The men formed a circle around me and stared as Dirge cut my hair as if they were witnessing a very touching spectacle. I could feel each cut that Dirge gave as if he were cutting my skin, just closed my eyes; I did not want to imagine how I would look without my long brown hair.

Few minutes later Dirge gave the final cut and I opened my eyes. Slowly my hand touched my head. My long hair was gone, now it didn´t have more than one inch long. It was even shorter than Ronald's, my ears and neck were exposed.

"My God." I whispered. "I hope this works."

"It'll work." Dirge said very sure. "You look so different."

"Yes, you do not seem to be the same person." Ron said, staring at me.

"Different? How different?" I asked alarmed.

"Your face looks skinner." Ron answered. "And your eyes look huge and bright."

"I look like a man." I said. "I still do not know what the hell I was thinking when I let Dirge do this to me."

"Now stop complaining. It's done and you can not do anything." He said.

"You don´t look bad." Ron whispered, trying to cheer me up.

"Well I do not care anymore. Why the hell I want to look pretty?" I said angrily. "I just want to be buried alive."

"Dirge why don´t you reattach her hair to see if that calms her down. She´s is unbearable now." Ronald said.

The anger had begun to invade me. I didn´t know why I felt so much hate, it was probably lack of food or lack of hair or the lack of Klaus, but inside me had begun to grow a monster that roared trying to stay afloat. I tried to control myself but the stupid voices of the men stopped me.

"I don´t think that can calm her down friend." Dirge told Ron. "She looks like a wild beast that is about to strike."

"If I were you I would be careful Dirge." Said Ron. "You saw the huge cut that she had made me in the arm?"

Ronald's voice annoyed me even more. I knew he had nursed and protected me while I was sick, but deep down I hated him.

"Why don´t you just shut your mouth up for once Ronald?" I said with hatred but without looking at him.

"What?" He asked. "What you just said?"

"Shut your damn snout!" I yelled very angry.

"Laura take it easy." Dirge said with a conciliatory tone, extending his hand and putting it on my shoulder.

"I am calm!" I said while I snapped away Dirge´s hand.

"You're crazy." Ronald said rolling his eyes blank.

"Crazy?" I asked "Why crazy Ronald? Because I haven´t slept with you yet? Or because I was brave enough to run away from you and return to where Klaus were? "

Ron paled and fixed his eyes on mines.

"We'll wait outside." Dirge said nervously. He grabbed Masbath by his shoulders and walked off the tent.

"I knew, I knew that sooner or later you were going to tell me that." Ronald said with contempt. "You're nothing but a damned ungrateful."

"And you are a disgusting coward."

"Well, you already said it, witch. I am a coward and so what? "

"Fuck you, Ronald."

He approached me and whispered in my ear:

"Even if you kill me I would still be in love of you."

His lips met mine for a few seconds. The warmth of his breath made my eyes to close and my senses to enjoy that instant.

A moment later Ronald moved away breaking the kiss. He stroked my cheeks; his hands were very soft and white. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled.

His smile was beautiful. His teeth were very white and little long incisors gave a touch of innocence and sweetness to his laughter. His gray-green eyes smiled too, shining in the darkness, fine lines formed around them.

I could not resist the urge to stroke his sand-colored hair, was so silky… I slid my hand gently on his head.

"I think I should learn to shut my fucking mouth occasionally." He said amused.

His voice made me realize that this intimate moment was a reality and not mere fantasy.

I moved away from him and gave him my back.

"We must hurry. I'll look for Young Masbath and Dirge." I said coldly.

And I walked out briskly leaving Ronald behind. He was still standing there, looking at me with surprise and disbelief.

* * *

**NOW PLEASE, PLEASE.....PLEASE! REVIEW..... I REALLY NEED IT!**


	23. The Van Garrett Manor

**Here is another chap! Im very sorry I had a writer´s block...**

**Anyway thanks very much for the reviews I really, really appreciate them. Now Please read and enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don´t own nothing!! Just the plot and my OCC... The rest belongs to Tim Burton and Washington Irving!!**

**And remember: "I GOT A FEVER AND THE ONLY PRESCRIPTION IS MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!"**

**

* * *

**

**The Van Garrett Manor**

The cart was moving slowly, slowly we drove into the village. I amused myself watching the sunrise playing, creating shadows on the facades of the houses and could see how the darkness was hiding in the dirty porches and in the corners of the alleyways. We drove along a cobbled paving narrow road; no one spoke, only you could hear the rattle of the cart against the flagstone path. I was sat between Young Masbath and Ronald, strongly embraced to the gift of Klaus.

The wagon stopped. We were facing a huge and luxurious mansion. It had four floors and was undoubtedly the most imposing building of Sleepy Hollow. Was painted of a sober gray and had a spacious balcony where you could see the whole village.

"Finally you arrive. I have been waiting for hours!" Was the voice of Julieth, she was almost running toward us with a worried expression. "Dirge, why the hell took you so long?"

"Stop being paranoid, woman." He answered this with a touch of irony in his voice.

"Drunk." Julieth said between her teeth as her eyes fixed on me. "Miss, thank God you're alive!"

I smiled and hugged her. "I missed you so much, Julieth. I've suffered enough." I said.

It was the first time I admitted it. I had always tried to avoid the subject with Ronald but now that I was with Julieth felt I could express my unhappiness without any worry. She was like my second mother.

"Young Masbath, take Mr. Ronald to the stables before the master wake up." Said Julieth, then she turned to me. "Follow me."

She began walking hurriedly towards the rear of the mansion. Before I went after her, I said good bye to the old Dirge.

"Thank you."

"I´m at your service, Miss." He answered smiling. "Wish you luck. And sorry ´bout your hair."

"I´ll see you soon Meine Fraülein." Ron whispered before leaving with Masbath.

I nodded as I ran after Julieth. I was waving my hand saying goodbye to them. When I finally reached the door, she held the back door leaving it partially open. I was about to enter, but she stopped me.

"First of all you must remember that from this moment you leave the past behind, child." She said seriously. "Dirge told you already what to do?"

"I will be the new maid of Van Garreth. I´m your niece and newcomer to the village." I said as if I were reciting a lesson learned by heart.

"Very good, now forget about the surname Ainsworth. Anyone who hears it will be filled with hatred and would want to kill you ..."

"Why do they hate it?" I asked with a mixture of curiosity and anger.

"Because the men you murdered were highly respected in the community. Do not expect that no one care about the death of a teacher, a student, two guards and a sacristan."

The blond haired man. Now I remembered. I had seen him before in the church, kneeling in front of the vestry, praying. It was obvious why the residents of Sleepy Hollow hated me. A witch who kills a sacristan. The evil dwelt in the village as a young heiress. I was lucky to be able to escape.

"They didn´t seem like respectable men when they found me that night in the forest." I said, thinking aloud.

"Then there is the fact that you betrayed the American people." Julieth said.

"Because of an American soldier, I lost my child." My voice was very low and soft, so it surprises me when Julieth replied:

"Oh, God! You were pregnant?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked in another direction. "I do not want to talk about it Julieth."

"I´m so sorry."

"It's okay." I said quickly, trying to smile. "What name I´ll use now then?"

"Lenore Madsen. Remember it well."

"Madsen?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. We are family, remember? Actually I do have a niece named Lenore Madsen but is married and lives far away, in Boston."

"I understand"

"Behave and do not talk. I'll speak for you."

"Yes"

Julieth breathed deeply. "Go ahead." And she opened the door completely. "After you." She said motioning with his head to enter.

By taking the first step and enter the mansion I felt that Julieth's words were still echoing in my mind _"You must remember that from this moment you leave the past behind."_ I felt like if I got old at once, all the love and all the death that had surrounded me in the past weighed much more over my back. There was no more choice than leave my life be guided by destiny and wait for the end of it.

I followed Julieth through a dark, damp corridor. At the end of it were two doors, the right was ajar.

"This is the kitchen." Julieth said. "The one on the left is our bedroom."

She opened the door and I saw four beds with worn duvets and a wooden table. It was so old that I was surprised it could hold the little pewter chandelier that illuminated the dark room.

"Your bed is in the corner." She said. "You can leave your luggage here."

I nodded and put my things under the bed: The lacquered box and the sack with a few clothes.

"Julieth, you must return it." I said quietly as I pulled the red dress she had taken from the closet of Mrs. Van Garrett.

"Oh dear saint. I had completely forgotten." She said taking it quickly and carefully folded it. "Fortunately, Mrs. Virginia has never paid much attention to his wardrobe."

"Virginia?"

"She is the wife of Peter Van Garrett."

"Ohh." I said nodding. "You think I'll like them Julieth?"

"To Virginia certainly, she´s so charming, but always lives in her own world, so remote that she doesn´t have enough time to get intimate with her husband." She said with a minx chuckle. "The Lord, Peter Van Garreth not pay much attention to their employees, he´s just waiting to see good results. So strive as possible if you do not want to be kick out of the mansion."

Then we went into the kitchen. It was much bigger than the room. There was an enormous fireplace, the utensils were arranged in a corner and had a cupboard full of food and spices. Two maids were sitting in the counter, as we entered they looked at me with great interest.

"Is she your niece, Julieth?" Asked the plump woman. Her face was very round and had very small blue eyes; her grey hair was tied back with a tight bun.

"Just look how skinny she is! She´s not gonna be useful. For sure she must have a contagious disease." Said with contempt the second maid. She was slender, tall and seemed to be my age. Her hair was a platinum blonde and her eyes were gray, her skin was very healthy and her cheeks had a slight pink blush. She really was beautiful, but the expression on her face make her look ugly. She seemed to be smelling shit or something. Her eyes looked at me with disgust and its expression was dangerous. Without realizing it I started to shiver, I was nervous. I was afraid of her.

"Shut up Lotti. You just talk trash." Julieth said while supporting her hands on my shoulders. "Yes, this is my niece. Her name is Lenore Madsen."

"Lenore? Nice name." Said the chubby woman standing difficulty. "I am Devi, I´m in charge of the kitchen, and this silly – She pointed the young one - is called Lotti. She is the maid. "

I nodded nervously. Could not articulate any sound.

"What´s wrong? Has the cat got your tongue?" She said mockingly.

"Maybe she´s stupid." Lotti said folding her arms and smiling contemptuously.

"You´re the stupid one. You were told already to shut up." Devi scolded her, but then, she turned to me and spoke very slowly as if I were retarded and couldn´t understand her. "Let's take a bath Lenore."

Julieth nodded and led me down the aisle.

"Go and wake the master up, then you serve breakfast." I heard that Devi told Lotti. "And I hope that this time you don´t forget the bread."

_**"Bread"**__ Oh my God, I was starving!!_

Devi followed us down the hall and out onto the backyard. This didn´t have any roof and was very cold. It was surrounded by a gray wood fence, high enough to not let me see the Western Woods.

"Take off her clothes Julieth." Ordered Devi as she filled a bucket of water. Beside her was a piece of soap and a towel. Julieth quickly undressed me and threw the old clothes to one side. My body was shivering, naked, in the middle of the yard; I was trying to cover myself with my hands, trying to protect me against the cold and the looks of the two women.

"Come on child, don´t be silly." Devi said with a chuckle. "You have nothing to hide. Besides I need to examine you to know if you are in good condition."

"Good." I said nodding. My voice was barely a squeak.

Devi examined my hair to make sure that I had no lice, then my eyes and mouth. "What the hell happened here?" She said pointing to two huge scars on my belly and my leg.

"She recently had an accident." Julieth said quickly.

"And she will be lame her entire life?" Devi asked frowning.

"She'll recover very soon."

"I hope so. We don´t want useless servants."

Devi looked at my feet, my breasts and back. "You have quite scars to be a so pretty girl." She said.

I looked nervously to Julieth but she winked at me. I should not say anything.

"Well Julieth, come here and hold her."

The fear must be reflected in my face because Julieth immediately reassured me:

"Calm down, nothing will happen." Then she went to Devi. "We really have to do this? Like I explained… "

"Yes, is necessary. It is only for her health and for the others health in the house."

Julieth sighed and held me firmly from behind. Devi approached me and opened my legs, I tried to resist but Devi pinched my thigh hard. She put a finger between my legs, I felt as her hand moved gently. I felt very strange. The tears were accumulated now in my eyes and I let out a scream. It was over in an instant.

"You're not a virgin." Devi said as if she were communicating something I didn´t know yet.

"Devi I´ve told you already!" Said Julieth as she released me. "When her father found out about it he disowned her. That´s why she´s here."

I´ve always said that Julieth was not good with numbers or hagglings, but I´m sure she could had been an excellent writer. She had plenty of imagination.

"She´s not pregnant, isn´t she?

"No. I'm not." I said dryly. I was amazed that my voice was now so strong despite that tears slide down my cheeks.

Devi gave me a look of surprise, her mouth slightly open and I saw that she was missing a few teeth.

"Okay. That's fine." She said. "Now show me your hands."

She examined my hands thoroughly. I saw how she immediately noticed the deep cut on my left hand and, because the shadow that crossed her face, I realized that maybe she had discovered something interesting in my hands.

"You haven´t ever worked in you whole life, but you're very good with the sword."

I blushed a bit and opened my mouth to answer but Julieth saved me.

"It is enough Devi. This girl will die of cold out here if you do not hurry."

"Yes. Sure. You're right."

At feeling the cold water on my back I started to shiver uncontrollably. The cold penetrated inside my bones, and the fingers in my feet and my hands turned a slightly blue. They soaped my body quickly and strongly scrubbed it. More water. In a blink of an eye I was back inside the house wrapped in a towel.

**. . .**

"Put on your dress." Julieth said holding out a sky blue linen dress and a white apron.

"Look who's there." Julieth said pointing to the window which was in a corner of the room.

"Carrie!" I said excitedly. There was my tabby cat. He looked at me with intense yellow eyes and I reached out my hand to pet him but he just walked away, ignoring me completely. That hurt.

"It's been a long time." Julieth whispered. "He don´t recognize you."

"Yes. Was a kitty when I had to flee."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door sharply. Was Lotti.

"The master wants to see her."

"Now?" Said Julieth with some concern.

"Now." Lotti answered with a grin. "I´ll escort her to their room."

**. . .**

"Hurry, I don´t have all day!"

I followed Lotti up the stairs to reach the third floor. A richly decorated room preceded the main room. A large window let in the weak winter sunlight and it illuminated the expensive shelves and the mahogany furniture. The doors of the room were vast, made of oak and ornamented with highly detailed designs.

"Mr. Van Garrett, the new maid is here."

The doors opened and a man approached us. He was not very tall, not handsome, but he dressed very nicely and his movements were slow and graceful. The face of Peter Van Garrett was very pale and thin, he looked no more than 40 years, but he had very pronounced wrinkles and his thin lips curled in a grin, giving him an air of superiority and arrogance.

"Lenore Madsen. Julieth niece." He said looking me straight in the eye. "How old are you, young girl?"

"I´ll turn 22 in June."

"You are in age to marry." He said, scratching his chin absently. "Why are not you married yet?"

It surprised me that question. Was it important to be married? I thought quickly about what I should answer him but I was interrupted by Lotti.

"It's not a virgin. What man would marry her? "

Mr. Van Garrett looked at her frowning and clucked his tongue with disapproval.

"Lotti you must learn to keep your viperish tongue inside your mouth. I wasn´t asking you."

Lotti fixed her eyes downcast in shame.

"So?"

"I was about to marry, but unfortunately things did not go as planned. He died." I said simply.

Peter Van Garrett scrutinized my face for a few seconds and then spoke again.

"Was he a soldier?"

"No. He was a ... was a schoolteacher. He met the wrong people."

"Understand."

Another moment of silence passed by until he let out a sigh and said:

"I hope your life will be better when you start working here."

I made a deep bow and he just nodded and went back inside his room. It was certainly a strange man.

**. . .**

The sky was gradually getting dark when I finished scrubbing the floor. I sat next to the counter and ate my ration of food ravenous. I had not heard about Ronald in all day but I knew I would soon meet him. Now the two were working for the Van Garrett family**.**

I lay on the bed, not bothering to take my dirty clothes and I felt asleep deeply. In my dreams I could see Klaus smiling. He was holding something in his arms. I approached him and I realized that what he was delicately carrying was a baby. His auburn hair was thick and messy and his eyes were bright blue as ice.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Sorry again for the delay. Review!!**


	24. Febrary 6, 1780

**Hello you all my dear fellows! Another chapter for you!**

**A/N: Markgraf is nobility title in the old Germany, is something like a marquis.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

**FEBRARY 6, 1780**

"Laura wake up!"

Someone called me, gently knocking on the window. I opened my eyes and shook my head heavily toward the window.

"Laura get up, you lazy!"

I was about to stand up when I saw Julieth got up hastily out of bed and went to the window. Quickly opened it and revealed the face of Ronald; behind him I could catch a glimpse of the sun which was beginning to emerge from the mountains.

"Quiet boy!" I heard Julieth whispered. "You should not be here."

"I only came to know how La..."

"Shh!"

The commotion had awakened Lotti. Her blond hair swirled around her pale face and looked with astonishment the scene; her eyes were fixed on Ronald. Devi was still asleep, quiet snores escaped from her with every breath she gave.

"Go away. She will see you later. Don´t cause any more problems."

Ronald stared at me for a moment, then turned and walked away.

"Who was he?" Asked Lotti.

"None of your business." Julieth said while closing the window.

"He was looking for someone."

"For some Laura. He should be drunk."

"I don´t think so." Lotti said. Suddenly she looked at me curiously. "You know him, crippled?"

"Don´t call her that Lotti!" Julieth scolded her.

"But she is! Look, she´s lame." She shouted angrily.

"What is happening? I missed what?" A sleepy voice rose up from the bed of Devi.

"A guy from the stables has come to ask for someone." Lotti said. "Julieth says he was drunk, but I think that maybe just got confused."

"You like him, right?" Devi said, hugging her pillow and looking at Lotti with a mischievous smile. "It's the only way you would defend a person who wakes you up at this hour in the morning."

Lotti blushed and giggled.

"He´s quite handsome. And seems he is not from Sleepy Hollow."

At that time I had a strange feeling in my chest, as if someone stabs me with a knife. It was not the first time I had felt it, was a familiar pain. It was jealousy.

_The first time I remember having felt it I was still a little girl when I slipped away from home and went to play with other children, children of servants. I always spend a good time with them and we always had fun. When it was summer and it was warm enough we all went swimming in the pond. It was wonderful, until one day, as we watched the men who tamed the horses, a competition arose among us. Everyone praised the abilities of their own father and boasted about having the best. I stood silently listening at them imagining what would feel like having a father. The children noticed my silence because it was usually me who always shouted out loud._

_"Where's your dad, Laura?" They asked me._

_"I dunno, I've never seen him." I replied embarrassed._

_The children started to laugh and were mocking me and I felt that some thick tears rolled down my cheeks. A pain stabbed me in the chest and I ran toward the house. I remember sitting in front of the fireplace crying._

_"What happened to you, Puchi? You fall?" Was the voice of my mother approached me in a hurry. Puchi was like she called me in my childhood. I said I was the only one who had no father and the other children had taunted me. She took me in his arms and comforted me._

_"Of course you have a father. You dad is always watching you from heaven."_

_"Why is he there? I do not want him away from me!"_

_My mother looked at me and hugged me much harder tenderly._

_"You're still too young to understand death Puchi."_

"Well, since you're all awake, come on, let´s work" Julieth's voice rang through the room.

We all got up immediately and within five minutes we were ready.

**. . .**

"Good morning Mrs. Van Garrett." Lotti bowed to the black-haired woman who sat in the dining room. Her face was very sharp and her eyes were dark and shiny. She offered a gentle smile as she bowed his head slightly.

"Good morning Lotti. I see that this is the new maid who Peter told me about."

"Yes Ma´am. Her name is Lenore."

I made a deeply curtsy and smiled back to Virginia Van Garrett.

"I´m at your service Ma´am." I said softly.

"Do we know each other Lenore?" She asked as she watched me carefully. "I think I've seen you before."

"I doubt it very much Madam. As recently as yesterday I arrived to Sleepy Hollow." I said with a calm voice.

"Yeah, well, I think I was confused then." She said sipping some wine. "It's been so long since I leave the studio ..."

**. . .**

It was noon when I went to the stables looking for Ronald. I had many problems to leave the house because Lotti didn´t took off his inquisitive gaze from me since the morning. In the end I took advantage of an oversight, and I walked out through the back door at full speed concealing in my apron some crackers and a jar of jam.

"Meine Fraülein, Ich bin hier!"

Ronald was sitting in a corner of the barn on a pile of hay. I never saw him so pale, his eyes stood out in his almost gray face.

"Hi, Ron. How are you?" I said as I sat beside him and offered him the food. "I hope you like, Devi has taught me how to make it."

"This is good." He said while he ate. "Is done with what?"

"Blackberries." I said laughing. He had smeared his face and seemed like he was bleeding. An image came to mind and I shivered for a second. I moved away quickly this memory from my mind, did not want the sadness washed over me again.

"Julieth is very angry with me." I winced at hear his voice, I forgot for a second that he was there.

"You should not have gone there." I said smiling. "And do not ever say Laura Ainsworth in what remains of your life."

"Ohh, so now you're a completely different woman from the one I met first?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yes and no. Now might be different but will be hard to forget my past."

Ron stared at me and suddenly he laughed with much grace.

"What´s so funny?" I asked frowning.

He stood up with a flourish movement, took my hand and while bowing he gently touched it with his lips.

"Fraülein I beg your pardon for my indiscretion, but I could not help admiring your beauty in all night." His voice was strangely warm and provocative. He held my hand like a delicate jewel.

I smiled and decided to play along.

"Oh, I must know the name of the gentleman who made me blush so much."

"Markgraf Ronald von Dielmissen, German Army." He said as he made the move to remove an imaginary hat. "May I know who you are?"

"Lenore Madsen, maid of the Van Garrett Family." I said, also standing up and making a small caper. "It's a shame I don´t have a name as long as yours, but I do hope that would not be a problem for you."

"Absolutely Fraülein. Moreover, I hope that you like horses because I will spend much time with them."

We could not endure the laughter much more and we sat down again, laughing like children. When the laughter finally disappeared I asked:

"You really have a name so long?"

"Is the problem of been born in the nobility. They always want to have names as big as their wealth."

"I didn´t know you were a noble Ron." I said with surprise.

"I am not." He said while he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "By this time my father should have disinherited me. But he still have my brother Heinrich, he will be the new Markgraf."

"Why you ran away?"

"I don´t know. Just did not want to be like my father. I was young, just 16. I wandered for a long time and lived on charity. Until I met Klaus."

Ron paused and looked at me suspiciously.

"You mind ..."

"No." I cut. "Go ahead, you tell."

"Well, at that time was difficult to get a job, and well, the truth is I didn´t want to work. I was used to just hang around, so sometimes I had to steal to get food and money." Ron blushed at saying this, but kept talking. "One night I went to a farm to steal some chickens and you´ll never guess who I found."

"Klaus." I said.

"Exactly." He said with a chuckle. "The landlord paid him so much money just to take care of his land, but you know how he was, all it mattered for him was just battle and bloodshed. He wasn´t very satisfied working as a watchman."

"I imagine he was very happy when he founds you."

"You don´t know how much. And since in truth, I almost peed me over when I saw such a demon in front of me." Ron suddenly stopped and looked at me a little embarrassed, "Sorry I did not mean to say that."

"I know." I said softly. "Everybody thought he was a demon. Even I had begun to believe it, but it was a false hope, demons don´t die, they are immortal. Do not know how I would like that actually he had been a demon. So at least, he would not leave me altogether abandoned."

"I've heard people talk about him." Whispered Ron. "They say his spirit haunted the entire Western Woods. Now everyone is afraid to tread it."

"They have always feared the woods." I said shrugging. "Only now they have found the perfect excuse for not having to go to work away from their homes."

"Still want to go to look for him?" He asked.

"At the moment I cannot leave the property." I said as I lay beside him. "But just having the opportunity, I'll go. Keep talking."

"Hmmm, when I just saw him I ran at the speed of lightning, I felt him very close, I could hear the blade of his sword cutting the air and could not help but imagine all the blood that would stain my clothes if the man caught me. I thought the end of my days had come when I ran into a ditch and fell down. Klaus stood right beside me and smiled, waving his sword ready to behead me. For some strange reason I reacted just in time and I realized I was still holding two chickens in my hand. I threw them to his face and he fell back, perhaps because of surprise."

At this point I was laughing a little.

"So you think it's funny?" He asked with a smile. "The chickens saved my life! Since that day I swore never to eat poultry again. And I have kept my promise until today."

"Continue." I said and I could not avoid a laugh.

"I left the farm and that night I could not sleep. I was so afraid that this man was still chasing me." He said. "A good man took pity on me and offered me accommodation in his house in a nearby town. I was very grateful to him."

"Didn´t you try to steal something?"

"Of course not! I am very loyal to people who earn my respect."

"And then how it was that Klaus earned your respect, Ron?"

"It so happens that the man who offered me accommodation was the only dentist in the whole province, and although you don´t believe me, the sharp teeth of Klaus were not by birth."

"And what he told you when he saw you?" I said with a grin.

"He said he had never seen someone so cowardly in his life, but that I was not foolish enough to stay still looking how I was decapitated. He was going to the dentist several times a week so their teeth would be as sharp as he desired, and we became good friends. When he was finally satisfied with his teeth I asked why he wanted to have fierce fangs, and he said ..."

"_I like to instill fear, and I am respected."_ We said in unison.

**. . .**

When I finished doing my chores I went into the room ready to go to sleep, my surprise was huge when I saw Lotti snooping through my belongings.

"Well, crippled." She said with a menacing voice. "You will absolutely tell me the whole truth."

I was frozen when I saw the diamond necklace dangling in her hand and on the bed a big mess of all my clothes and the halberd flashing with the last rays of sun.

"Speak!"

"I…"

"You stole this necklace, don´t you, miserable thief?" She snapped. "And why you bring such a weapon?"

God, I was a complete idiot to make such objects available to anyone. _**Stupid, stupid, stupid!**_

I thought fast and I could pick out on the sparkle in her eyes. _Greed_. Lotti was just a prude and I knew she would not reject good money in exchange for her silence.

"I would never steal a penny. The necklace you have on your hand is a gift. For you." I said with a calmed voice.

She looked at the necklace and a smile crossed her face.

"I hope they are real diamonds, I don´t want trinkets."

"They're real." I said. "They will look shining in your neck."

She looked in the mirror while tried on the necklace. She stroked it gently with the fingers.

"What about the weapon?" She said suddenly. "It must have a very high value. Embedded gemstones also must cost a good sum of money."

How I hated that woman. It had seized my mother´s necklace already, now she wanted to sell the halberd of Klaus? I could not allow it. I stood in silence admiring the design of the weapon. It was beautiful.

"Are you listening?" Lotti was cackling at my side. "I saw the inscription, belonged to a man named Christopher Schwarzschild so I can be sure that you have stolen it. It's just that I open my mouth and you´ll get the punishment you deserve."

I sighed deeply and looked into her eyes again.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked wearily.

She approached me and patted my head in an almost maternal way. Her lips curled into a smile and said, "Because I cannot let that a thief live in this house."

"You know that's not true. You know I'm not a thief." I said with a pleading voice. "Tell me the truth."

She could not stop smiling. "Oh, poor Lenore wants to cry!"

"Answer." I said again. "Or are you just envying me?"

The smile vanished from her face but she held out her hand and stroked my cheek gently. I looked into her eyes, daring her. Then she slapped me.

"Why should I envy you? You're a fool. You'll pay for what you just said, crippled."

She was about to leave when I called her.

"Wait."

"What you want?"

"Remember the man who came here in the morning?"

"Of course I remember." She said blushing slightly.

"I can make him talk to you."

She scrutinized my face thoughtfully.

"Okay." She said finally. "You can keep that dirty weapon. But don´t even think on put your fingers on my necklace! "

She came out slamming the door. I sat in bed, clutching the halberd and feeling the pain in my face, but not only felt that pain, also felt the pain of jealousy had become.

Was beginning to feel something for Ronald?

"Forgive me Klaus." I whispered. "Nobody can ever replace you."

* * *

**Thanks so much to PortugueseIrish for the review!!!!!**


	25. September 12, 1780

**Hello you everyone!!**

**I´ll be short: 1. I really need your comments! I´ve miss them very much!!**

** 2. I really hope you like this chap.**

** 3. Thanks to PortugueseIrish for the review**

** 4. HAPPY YULE FOR EVERYONE!!!**

**Now you can begin to read...**

* * *

**September 12, 1780**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Don´t worry, she won´t say anything. I know I can trust her."

"Ronald, what the hell were you thinking when you told Lotti about our past?!"

"She's very nice person and she promised me she would not say anything. Also I did not say your real name. Only about war."

I could not believe what I was hearing.

It had been seven months since I arrived to the home of the Van Garrett. The first weeks were very difficult but gradually I got used to the hard work and to escape the attacks of Lotti. I fled of her eyes and her whims, therefore I always spent little time in the kitchen, Mrs. Van Garrett had grown fond of me and every morning she waited for me in her studio to talk about art and philosophy, and sometimes to interpret musical pieces, This was her hobby, she loved music more than her husband and spent hours on end, she sang and played the lute while I accompanied on the piano. I must say poor Virginia had a terrible health and there were days she didn´t even get up of bed.

Mr. Van Garrett, as I discovered thanks to the juicy comments of Devi, paid no attention to his wife in the slightest. Every evening he went out in his car looking for his lover, Emily, a girl much younger than him and that was recently married with a farmer named Winship.

Their son, Dirk Van Garrett was an excellent rider to their young age and was fond of racing. He had developed a deep friendship with Ronald and normally they were seen together. I realized that this boy of 11 years old, who smiled so much whenever you see him on a horse had a deep sadness in the soul. He was moody and melancholic. His parents were too busy with their affairs to take notice of him. So every time I could spend with him I was not afraid of telling a story to distract him and always allowed to eat the sweets that were banned, of course, concealed from Lotti.

"Ronald, don´t you realize that this woman is an old hag?" I said angrily. "She will betray you, without hesitate."

"Why you think of her like that?" He asked. "You were the one who insisted me on talk to her!"

I was about to answer but no words could come out of my mouth because of a bad thought that seeped into my head.

_Was Ron really in love of Lotti?_

_And if so, why it hurt me so much? Why every time I saw them together, my heart burned with jealousy and anger?_

_The answer was logical. I was in love of the best friend of Klaus, but at the same time still loved Klaus, or at least his memory. Could it be possible? I could love two men at once?_

"Lenore. Hey Lenore! "Ron waved a hand before me. "You there?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. When I opened I saw Ron staring at me raising an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"You love Lotti, Ron?" The question came out of my mouth with such speed and security that I could not contain it in time. I really didn´t want to hear a response.

Ron blushed instantly. He fixed his eyes on the floor. That was enough for me.

"I see that's a yes." I said acidly. I was about to slap him but I refrained. I decided to give him my back and get out of there with dignity but the words that he said next made my soul boil in remorse and resentment:

"I can not wait forever."

**. . .**

The moon was at its peak. I was in the kitchen next to the fireplace. Autumn had arrived and with it, a cold wind that invited me to go into the woods and stay there forever, beside the man who had loved me truly, the one who used to hold me in his arms for long nights, the one who had filled my body with kisses and caresses.

The only sound heard was the crackling of the chestnuts on the fire. All the others slept, or that's what I thought until I felt a presence behind me. I didn´t need to turn my head to realize that it was Lotti. I already could identify her stony breathing.

"Hi, Lotti." I reluctantly greeted her without even taking my eyes off of the chestnuts.

"Ronald told me everything." She said with a tone that made me goose bumps. "That's why you're so useless as a servant. What you are is a traitor and a savage."

I made no gesture that would suggest that I had heard her; I only was still attentive to the fire and carefully removing the nuts with a metallic rod.

"Well it seems that now that you´re not limping, you´re deaf." She said. "You're still a cripple Lenore."

Something that I admire of Lotti is her great perseverance on saying hurtful and malicious words. She is a master on that.

"You know? Ronald has said that I am much more beautiful than you, and more charming. I hope you do not mind." She said with a chuckle. "He told me many interesting things about you. How once, you murdered a soldier of your own troop in cold blood. I must say, that was very wrong! Apparently you like to betray everyone, even your friends!"

All I thought at that time was I was gonna kill Ronald as soon as I saw him and then I would sew his mouth, for that I was sure!

"Why don´t you say something? Do not tell me you´re sad for what I´ve said! If only was a little comment!" Lotti approached me and bent down enough to put her face in front of mine. "I just want you to know that I know how you feel about Ron. You really think I've not noticed how you look at him? You´re fuming of love for him."

Her sour breath came in through my nose but I didn´t move my face and stared at her. She smiled in such a sweet way that would make any man fall into her nets. She brought her lips to my ear and whispered:

"Have you ever made love with a German, crippled? They're pretty impulsive! "

An image came to mind. It was an autumn evening and I was 20.

_**Flashback**_

Orange sunset rays filtered through a curtain of long white veil. A faint breeze made the curtains dance and caress the heel of my shoes. Klaus stood before me looking into my eyes. He didn´t take his eyes off mines and I lowered my gaze, blushing. My dress was of white muslin, with woolen tassels at the neck and sleeves. My long, loose hair was swaying in the wind too.

Klaus came to me with his hand on my chin and lifted my head. He kissed me gently. Then he started to go all over my body with his hands. With closed eyes he began to undo the clasps of my dress. When he released the first clasp I shuddered and went away from him quickly. Never before someone, a man, had done that. I sat on the edge of the bed, nervous hugging a pillow. I dared not look into his eyes in shame.

I thought he would laugh at me. But simply sat beside me and took my hand. He sat there staring at his feet and after a while he said:

"For me it is also the first time. The first time I really want someone with all my soul. The first time that what makes me move is not just simple pleasure, but because I ..." He paused for a moment, his eyes fixed on the wall. He began to whisper things in his language and suddenly said:

"I do not know how you say ..."

I looked at him curiously and tried to guess what he was thinking.

"How do you say when you see someone you like and then you cannot stop thinking about her? When everything that person says or does you like, and you think that´s the most perfect and beautiful thing in the world?" He whispered. "It's just that I feel all this for you, always dream of you and miss you ... _Verliebt_, that´s how I said it. _Ich bin verliebt_. "

"In love?" I ventured to say. I was not so nervous now. "In love. That's what you mean."

"Ja." He said nodding. "_In loofzt_."

I laughed and corrected him:

"Repeat slowly, in -lo-ve."

"In love." He repeated it carefully. "In love!"

"Very good! You learn fast." I said smiling.

He laughed too and hugged me.

"You don´t have to do anything if you don´t want." He said while I was in his arms. "I have a lifetime to wait."

I stood in rapt silence as I watched the movement of the curtains. I still do not know the reason why I stood up and kissed Klaus so passionately. He, astonished looked at me but kept my rhythm. Also rose up and put his arms around my hips pulling me toward him.

"_Zhure_?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Sure." I said in a low voice while nodding.

He finished to unfasten my dress and threw it aside as he kissed my cheeks. He was removing the exterior gown of tulle, exposing my neck. I realized that he tried not to let his fangs touched the tender skin.

"Go ahead." I whispered in his ear as I stroked his hair. Instantly I felt his sharp teeth nibbling my neck and I let out a small groan. This seemed to encourage him and with trembling fingers he untangled the knot of the pannier, then he rush on the corset ties.

A cold sweat moistened my body and I stood stiff. Klaus noticed it and stopped immediately.

"Afraid?" He asked.

I nodded and ducked my head.

"What are you afraid of, Meine Lieben?"

"I do not know." I said. "I don´t know what to do."

"Are you _In lofzt _of me?" He asked.

I stared at him; his icy eyes were hiding fear. He was really expecting an answer.

I breathed deeply and stepped toward him. I took her hands and put them back on the corset ties.

"It's a bit difficult." I said. "Have a little patience. If you hurry very much you´ll only tangle it up even more."

A moment later the corset was on the floor and Klaus gently pulled the white cotton gown over my head. Now I was completely naked, except for the thin white silk stockings that came to mid thigh. I was shivering.

Klaus was still fully dressed but he seemed too busy staring at me to realize that. I cleared my throat and he met my eyes with a shocking expression on his face, as if he never had seen a naked woman before.

"You're gorgeous, _perfekt_."

He led me gently to the bed and made me lie on my back. I looked at the ceiling and then I felt he was over me. Wasn´t the first time I saw him naked, but this time the heat was pounding in my cheeks and my whole body burned in desire for him. I felt complete as if that emptiness in my soul would be filled with his heart. With all the love he was offering me.

A moment of pain and a metallic scent in the air told me that I was not a little girl anymore. Now I was a woman who belonged to a man who fed of my kisses. I belong to Him.

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh, forgive me Lenore, I didn´t want to tell you! But I wanted to see your expression when you found out that the man you want is mine."

"You can keep him Lotti, he isn´t worth even half of he seems." I replied. "It's my best friend, and yes, I feel sorry for him knowing that he will have to pass the rest of his days with you. But if both of you are in love, I can not save him of you."

It was not the response she expected. Her face was red with anger.

"You damn idiot!" She said aloud, and did not seem to worry that people could hear her. "You will die old and alone! Or perhaps you really think that bastard butcher will rise from his grave to go look for you?"

She laughed loud and looked at me waiting for an answer. I just smiled back and took the rod to move some nuts from the fire.

Lotti rushed over me with hatred drawn in her face. Her hands were trying to rip out the little hair that had grown in the recent months. I felt the sting of her nails on my cheek. I reacted immediately and hit her face with the rod.

"STOP IT, STOP IT! What's the matter? Have you gone mad? "

A hand tugged of my dress and pulled me away from her with force, while I saw Devi trying to restrain Lotti who fought for freedom to rush on me again. The shouts had awakened the whole house, and the curious grooms' eyes were crowded in the small window, trying to distinguish in the dim light of the fire the cause of the fight.

"Let them fight! Let them fight!" They shouted with an excited laughter. "Ron, look how those tigresses fight for ye, you lucky!"

Lotti somehow managed to wriggle out of old Devi's arms and gave me such a blow that blood began to go out of my nose. I ducked and protected my head with my arms, while she punched my body with strong fists. As I could I pulled her leg causing Lotti to fall back and I threw myself over her. We rolled all over the kitchen floor absorbed in the fight. The shouts of men were fueling us while the sobbing women were praying to God that we stop.

For a second everyone got quiet and we both stopped at once. In the door was nothing more and nothing less than Mr. Peter Van Garrett. His somber expression made Lotti stand up immediately. I stayed a while looking at him from the floor, my legs began to shake again and I could not get up.

"Stand up." He said coldly.

With the help of Julieth I stood up and leaned on the large kitchen counter.

"I will not tolerate such a scandal in my house." His voice was low and guttural, his lips quivered with rage. "The two will off of the property now."

Lotti began to sob and a few tears slipped down her cheeks. I stared at him and said with the steadiest voice that could:

"Lotti and I beg you with all the heart to let us stay. This is our home. We have no place to go..."

"Nobody asked you to talk, Lenore." Cut Van Garrett. "Never had this happened in my house, I will not accept this would happen ..."

"It will not happen again Lord, I assure you." I said cutting him off. He looked at me as if nobody ever dared to contradict him. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"It was not her fault." It was Ron; his voice broke the silence among men. They looked at him surprised. "Please, Lord, if someone deserves a punishment, that's me!"

Mr. Van Garrett seemed surprised by the intercession of Ronald. He seemed to think better. Suddenly a female voice shouted from the dining room. It was Mrs. Virginia Van Garrett.

"Do not you dare, wretched tyrant, to throw Lenore out!" Her voice parted with every syllable and it was very hard to her to maintaining her angry tone. She must be going through one of her attacks of asthma.

Peter Van Garrett turned his head and stared at his wife. She was wearing only a simple linen gown, you could count her ribs, her skin was pale as snow and it seemed that to be on her feet was already a miracle to her.

"Mrs. Van Garrett!" I said worried as I ran to her and provided support. "This is no time to be away from bed. Let´s go to have a rest." I said while driving her toward the stairs.

"Listen to me well Peter." She continued staring at him. "I would return from death only to haunt you, if I know that you leave Lenore abandoned to her fate, like you did to that poor family. Those little girls… "

Virginia began to sob and hid her face in her hands. The Lord gave her a glimpse of regret and nodded.

After leading the woman to her room I returned to the kitchen. Everyone had left except just for Lotti, Ronald, Van Garrett and me.

"Okay, here's what I'll do" Mr. Van Garrett said after thinking for a while. "Ronald is staying here; Dirk would also make a scandal if he knew I fire him. But you two - pointing to Lotti and me - I have to separate you."

Lotti gave another loud sob and took the hand of Ronald. This one was surprised by this motion. He looked at me with concern but I just looked away.

"There is a cottage not far from here where a family lives. They´re very loyal to me and very hardworking. Two months ago their little son died and the woman is devastated. That's why I need one of you serve in their home." He continued. "Decide who will go."

"I'll go." I said with certainty while cleaning the blood off my face with the sleeve of the dress. "Lotti will stay here with Ronald."

"Hmmm, and what I will tell Virginia?" He said more to himself. "She won´t like you are gone."

"I will come every day to accompany her." I said. "A few hours. Then back to my new home. "

Mr. Van Garrett seemed pleased with that.

"You´ll leave in a couple of hours. Tell a servant to take you." He said. "Upon arrival you will say that I sent you and give my regards to Mr. Baltus Van Tassel and his dear wife."

I nodded and I left to pack my things.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now I beg you, Review please!**


	26. Katrina Van Tassel

**Song: Amour**

**Album: Reise, Reise**

**Band: Rammstein**

**Thanks to PortugueseIrish and BrianDisaster for the reviews. **

**

* * *

**

**KATRINA VAN TASSEL**

**_Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier_**

**_Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir_**

**_nistet auf gebrochnen Herzen_**

**_geht auf Jagd bei Kuß und Kerzen_**

**_Saugt sich fest an deinem Lippen_**

**_Gräbt sich Gänge durch die Rippen_**

**_Läßt sich fallen weich wie Schnee_**

**_Erst wird es heiß dann kalt am Ende tut es weh_**

"Lenore! Please Lenore, help me!"

It was three o'clock in the morning when Mrs. Elizabeth Van Tassel began screaming in pain.

"Be right with you ma'am!" I said, getting up quickly from the chair that was in front of the chimney. I had decided not to sleep that night. Should take care of Elizabeth who was about to give birth to her second child, unfortunately the first, a boy named Grant, had died of fever. He was only one year. I also had another very important reason, though somewhat illogical. That night the moon was full...

_**Amour Amour**_

_**Alle wollen nur dich zähmen**_

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

"LENORE!"

I climbed the stairs to the speed of light and opened the door of the bedroom. Elizabeth was there, lying in bed, breathing heavily. Her husband, Baltus Van Tassel, was not in the house. In recent weeks, he spent time working in the construction of the windmill of Van Garrett.

I approached her and put my hand on her sweaty forehead. Thank God no fever. I put my other hand on the bed and felt something wet. The sheets were soaked in liquid and blood. I looked at my hand and then looked scared to Elizabeth Van Tassel. The pain was all over her face.

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

_**Sie beißt und kratzt und tritt nach mir**_

_**Hält mich mit tausend Armen fest**_

_**Zerrt mich in ihr Liebesnest**_

"You are about to give birth." I whispered the obvious. She just groaned in response. I quickly thought what I had to do. It was the first time I attended a birth.

"Breathe deeply, Elizabeth. Back in a moment." I said as I ran to the kitchen. I took a saucepan of hot water; towels and herbs that would help relieve the pain and stop the bleeding. I looked out the window to where I knew was the way to Sleepy Hollow. The fog didn´t let me see beyond four inches. The moonlight illuminated the fog giving it a surreal glow. It was impossible for me to go get the midwife to Sleepy Hollow in such conditions. I would have to manage the situation myself.

The screams of the women echoed throughout the cottage. I went back into the room hastily.

"Okay. I'm here."

"Help me! Get rid of this damned pain!"

"I can not give you anything to relieve it now. I need you awake and energized."

Elizabeth was a very beautiful and nice woman. She had a long honey-colored hair and dark eyes that showed wisdom. She was one of the smartest women I had ever met. She had an incredible ability with potions and spells. I spent much time accompanying her to collect plants and study their uses and properties. Of course, her husband had no idea of her abilities.

"Push!"

_**Frißt mich auf mit Haut und Haar**_

_**Und würgt mich wieder aus nach Tag und Jahr**_

_**Läßt sich fallen weich wie schnee**_

_**Erst wird es heiß dann kalt am Ende tut es weh**_

After what seemed like the longest hour of my life a cry was heard in the tiny cottage.

"It's a girl! A little girl, Elizabeth!" I said smiling as I approached the girl so she could see her. Her smile was so tired, but sincere.

"You're beautiful." She said. Her eyes remained fixed on her daughter. "How I´ll call you, honey?"

I looked them with a smile on my face and I hurried to clean everything up. As I put everything in order I could not help thinking that almost two years ago I had been very close to feel that terrible pain but also to receive the most wonderful gift in the world: A child.

If I were asked about the Hessian of evil eyes and sharp teeth I would say that is just a story invented to frighten children who don´t want to go to sleep. About him, they say, that the most feared warrior of all times, one that was even capable to eat small children as a snack, lay buried somewhere in the Western Woods. They say this was the cause for which the forest seemed dead, not only in winter, but the whole year. They also believe that the heavy mist that invades the town and surrounding areas daily was because of his spirit. Only a story to frighten fools.

_**Amour Amour**_

_**Alle wollen nur dich zähmen**_

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

Finally I felt I could overcome his memory. I had learned not to think about him for complete. No longer had I haunted my head with images of war and blood. I didn´t want to think about the past. Just think of the future. The few times I talked about it was when I visited Mrs. Van Garrett in her mansion. I met Ronald and chatted a few minutes, but I always had hurry to return to my new home with Van Tassel.

_**Amour Amour**_

_**Alle wollen nur dich zähmen**_

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

There are only certain times when I lost control of my thoughts completely. On full moon nights. It started since I came to the little cottage. When I was in bed a woman's voice echoed in my head. It was an unintelligible murmur. While listening to it I dreamed with that huge tree again. Impressive and scary. Someone took my hand gently and led me into the abyss that was hidden among the roots. Month by month I dreamed the same thing. When I was about to fall into the darkness of the abyss I watched the face of the man who held my hand. Fierce blue eyes looked at me. I wake up drenched in cold sweat and shaking and I kept seeing Klaus, it is as if his image had been engraved in my mind. And in the distance, deep in the woods, I heard the sound of the hooves of a horse, galloping at full speed. Just happen on full moon nights.

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

_**Sie atmet dich sie sucht nach dir**_

_**nistet auf gebrochnen Herzen**_

_**geht auf Jagd bei Kuß und Kerzen**_

"Drink this. You'll feel much better."

She inhaled the steam rising from the hot liquid and smiled.

"Sage. With a pinch of belladonna. "

"And honey." I said smiling back. "You will sleep"

She took a few sips from the cup and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Lenore."

"I am delighted to serve you."

"I hope you do not mind that I ask you one last thing."

"Of course not."

"Take care of my baby. Take care of her like if were yours. You have been my best friend. The only one, I must say. She deserves two loving mothers." She said and then fell asleep.

I went to the little cot and stared at the girl. Without knowing why a few tears welled up of my eyes. I would protect her like my own child.

_**Frißt mich auf mit Haut und Haar**_

_**Und würgt mich wieder aus nach Tag und Jahr**_

_**Läßt sich fallen weich wie schnee**_

_**Erst wird es heiß dann kalt am Ende tut es weh**_

**. . .**

The sun was just starting out when I heard a knock at the door. I went down the stairs so fast that I was surprised not to have slipped. Clumsily I opened the heavy wooden door and my eyes could not believe what I was seeing. It was Ronald. I looked in all directions looking for someone to accompany him but only was he and my old friend Autumn.

"Hi Ron." I said as I walked out to greet my old horse.

"Hello." He said. His voice sounded strange. He seemed to be sad. Even his face showed boring.

"Something wrong?" I asked, stroking the mane of Autumn. "Do not look so good."

He came and looked Autumn for a while as he stroked him too. Suddenly he took my hand and held it for a long time.

"I have to tell you something." He said seriously.

"Me too." I told him putting my hand away. "Come in."

_**Amour Amour**_

_**Alle wollen nur dich zähmen**_

_**Amour Amour am Ende**_

_**Gefangen zwischen deinen Zähnen**_

He followed me into the kitchen where I prepared tea. "What is it, Ron?"

"Lotti is pregnant." His face turned pale as he said this and I was afraid he would faint on the spot. I forced a smile and made an effort to seem friendly.

"Congratulations Ron!" I said. I could not help to spill a bit of sarcasm.

"No." He said. "She wants to force me to marry. I do not want."

"But if it is the most common thing in the world." I said and deep inside I enjoyed his suffering. "You should marry her. Now you have responsibilities."

"I will not! I do not love her!" He said desperately. "I´m being blackmailed by telling the Americans that I am a Hessian if I don´t agree to marry her."

I suppressed my desires to say _I told you_. Instead I tried to cheer him up.

"Come on. It can not be that bad!" I said as I patted him on the back. "It's just a ceremony and now. Nothing will change."

"I love you." He said. He took me by the waist and kissed me with such rapidity that surprised me. I did not stop him. He kept kissing me as his hands roamed all over my body. Suddenly we heard a baby crying.

"What…"

"My daughter." I said as I pushed him away quickly. "Go. Go find Van Tassel and tell him to come."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes." I replied as I climbed the stairs. At the middle, I stopped and watched him carefully. "Ronald, please, grow up. Marry Lotti and bear the consequences of your actions. And never kiss me again."

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

_**In die Falle gehst du ihr**_

_**In die Augen starrt sie dir**_

_**Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft**_

**. . .**

Baltus Van Tassel came as soon as he could. Tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw his little girl.

_**Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier**_

_**In die Falle gehst du ihr**_

_**In die Augen starrt sie dir**_

_**Verzaubert wenn ihr Blick dich trifft**_

**"**Katrina. Katrina Anne Van Tassel. That will be her name."

That night I slept not. I was waiting for the moon began to wane**.**


	27. May 24, 1796

**Thanx so much to PortugueseIrish who gave me encouragement to continue this story. **

* * *

**May 24, 1796**

The letter had finally arrived in a misty spring morning. I had been up before dawn, picking fresh flowers for Katrina, it was her fifteenth birthday.

The chubby postman had knocked at the door several times before I could hear him. I stopped what I was doing and surrounded the house with small, hurried steps. When I got to where he was my breathing was tired and had a lump in my throat. It was no longer so young. Maid's life leaves you tired and sick and my body was gradually surrendering over time. Sometimes I thought that the end of my life as a servant would be even more painful than a quick death on the battlefield. I still remember the day when Ron insisted on returning to war. Wanted me to go with him to Yorktown, to fight again as mercenaries. Not a good idea and told him so. That battle was the decisive defeat of Britain.

The mailman smiled as he showed me a sealed envelope.

"Here it is finally." He said without removing the smile on his face. "Right from Europe."

I wiped my sweaty hands on the old, dirty apron and took the letter with trembling fingers. The envelope was heavy, was wrinkled and yellowish. The man was staring at me.

"Have a nice day ma'am." The man said, winking at me. He walked away slowly along the narrow road leading into town.

"Thanks." I whispered.

I stood there nervous thinking in the content of the letter. Moments later I put it in the pocket of my dress and went back to the garden to finish picking up the flowers. It was still very early for the masters to wake up. I entered the kitchen and prepared some dark coffee. It was gonna be a busy day. The letter must wait. I prepared breakfast for the family, and then made a beautiful posy with the best flowers I had and put it in the room while Katrina was sleeping. I descended the stairs again. My legs began to tremble for the whole movement. This house was very large, almost as big as the mansion of the Van Garrett. Baltus Van Tassel was very careful in their work and this was the reward.

In recent years many things had happened in this small village. Loved ones had departed this world. Mrs. Virginia Van Garrett finally rested of her serious asthma attacks. Devi had a very peaceful death, a hot summer night she slept and never awakened. Only a few months ago my good friend Dirge also left us. They found him in his shop one morning, dead, among empty bottles of alcohol. Ronald had finally agreed to marry Lotti seeing his escape plans had not worked. They married in a small ceremony which I was not invited. I guess neither Ronald nor Lotti bear to see me there. I knew nothing of the couple until a month later of their wedding when I find out that Van Garrett finally kicked them out. They made another scandal in his home when Ronald learned that Lotti stole my necklace. He had wanted to give it back to me but I didn´t accept. I did not need it. Ronald now works as a blacksmith in a small house in the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow. Lotti live there with their two little daughters: Charlotte of seven years old and Terese of four. From Julieth had not heard anything. She left several years ago to Philadelphia.

. . .

"But tell me Lenore! How do you know if you really love someone? How it feels to be in love? It is true that I must find my soul mate? How...? "

"Calm down little girl! Those are many questions with difficult answers. Why are you so interested anyway? "

She looked out of the corner of the eye a rather handsome blond boy who talked animatedly with other youth. Almost the whole village had attended the birthday celebration of Katrina. I had a lot of work straighten everything up to be perfect and now while the sun was hiding slowly I was going back and forth picking up cups and plates.

"Like Brom Bones?!" I said surprised.

"Shh!" She answered nervously watching the youth group. "You want everyone knowing?"

I giggled and kept picking up the dishes.

"Lenore!"

"What?"

"You still haven´t answered me!"

"You're still young Katrina. But you can be sure that when you find someone who really loves you will notice right away. Don´t burn your little head with that topic. Love is difficult but beautiful. You will notice it by yourself."

She didn´t seem to be happy with my answer but nodded and went to talk with other young people. She was a lovely girl.

. . .

It was raining hard when I finally dropped into bed. I had spent a few hours tidying up the house, washing dishes and scrubbing the floor. Was pretty late and I was tired, but I did not care. I had been waiting to read that letter a long time. Finally it was in my hands.

It was addressed to my name with an impeccable calligraphy. Slowly opened the envelope and was surprised that something heavy fell of it. It was a gold ring studded with a small ruby. I looked carefully and saw that it was quite old, was worn out but it was delicately beautiful. I let it aside and started to read the letter.

_Dear Lenore A. Madsen:_

_After a lengthy journey by sea and land finally I have arrived to my country. Again I thank you wholeheartedly for your cooperation to achieve my desire to return to my good old Germany. The boat trip was not setbacks, only when we arrived at the port of Le Havre in France I was surprised by the harsh winter. The overland trip was much harder to endure because the cold and lack of food but after a month I was in Frankfurt, the city where I was raised. The Empire has changed since my departure and the city has been completely refurbished. Where before there had been my orphanage now stands the building of a huge university. I spent just a few weeks there. I did not find any of my former colleagues from childhood and I doubt that someone would recognize the face I have now._

_I decided to leave to Hofgeismar and do the job you entrusted me with, and deliver your letter to the mother of Herr Kommandant. Unfortunately it is my regret to inform you that Eva Elke Schwarzschild, the respectable Herr Kommandant's mother has died long ago. Only a couple of years after her son stepped on American land. My sincere condolences._

_Hofgeismar is a very small town and most people knew Mrs. Eva. Her bakery was popular. Probably her fragile heart could not stand the loneliness. I only hope that she is finally reunited with her family in a much better place._

_When I met with this event and knowing that you would not like someone else read your letter I have decided to leave next to the grave of Mrs. Eva. Anyway I think anything you would like to say, she knows it now._

_For your consideration, I must inform you that the Schwarzschild family has no living heirs and distant relatives do not want to be in possession of the small and unique family heirloom: the ring I sent with this letter. It's the only thing the thieves did not take from the abandoned pastry shop. I am rather skeptical but people from the village advised me of the curse that brings the ring. According to them only brought misery to the family. Dates from 1527 and I can assure you it is quite valuable. The citizens were happy to get rid of it and were much more happy when they learned that I would send it to America. I really do not believe in these things but anyway I ask you to be careful._

_I'm sorry that this letter don´t fulfill your expectations, I am very sorry to say that perhaps you had decided to communicate with her very late. Hofgeismar is a beautiful village, just wished the circumstances were different._

_Finally I notify you that I established my residence in the city of Düsseldorf and hopefully I expect you write me soon. I miss you greatly. Send my regards to Ronald and his family, as also the Masbath family and to the old crazy Dirge._

_I hope you are all alright._

_Karl Alexander Matterson_

Thoughts were speeding through my mind. It was obvious! Klaus died when he was almost 40 years! How old would be his mother at that time? 73? I was just an idiot trying to communicate with her! I wasted much time learning german with Karl just to write the letter personally. I apologized for what their sons did, I confessed that the two had died. One drunk and the other in battle. I told her that if he needed help I would travel there to accompany her. Just a waste of time.

I took the ring and put it on my finger admiring it but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left eye and my vision were clouded. I went to the kitchen at full speed and I soaked my face with water. The pain went away and my vision returned. Scared I took off the ring and laid it on the table.

. . .

Someone was breathing near my ear. I opened my eyes and saw that Katrina was kneeling beside me looking at me curiously. Her face was at the same height as mine and when she realized she had awakened me let out a smile.

"Hi Lenore!" She whispered.

"What are you doing here, Katrina?" I asked surprised.

"I just wanted to come and give you an important new." She said. Her smile widened. "You'll be the first to know."

"Know what?"

"I'll tell you, but first I want you to tell me something." She showed me something in her hand and could not hide my surprise when I recognized the letter of Karl. "Who are the _Schwarsil_?"

"First: It is not _Schwarsil_ is Schwarzschild." I said as I snatched the letter from her. "And second: You should not read the letters and private diaries of others. You will never learn?! "

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. "She said without a hint of regret in her voice. "But tell me, who are these people? And why they write you from so far away? Karl's your boyfriend? "

"Katrina!" The scolding did not come out quite right because the last question made me laugh a little. "No, not my boyfriend. Schwarzschild family were some old friends of mine who lived long ago here in America. Karl was in Europe recently and was kind enough to inform me that they died."

"Hmm. Yes! Matterson! "She cried suddenly. "The young man working for Lancaster? He had several burns on his face."

"Yes It's him. I gave him the money to go."

"And where you keep all that money?"

"Where I _kept_ it. I have nothing now."

"Where?"

"Buried in the Western Woods." I said. "And there are enough questions for me. It's my turn. What are news you wanted to tell me? "

"Oh!" She exclaimed as she jumped and turned like a little girl. "Brom and I are engaged!"


	28. The Deaths

**THE DEATHS**

_Night fell suddenly. The storm was coming and he had to rush back home. Peter Van Garrett got into his carriage and gave the signal for departure._

_The lightning lit up the path by which the carriage was passing swaying from side to side. Was about to come to his mansion, located on the outskirts of Sleepy Hollow. Peter Van Garrett began thinking about the delicious dinner that was waiting for him and then the warmth of the sheets on his bed. He could not help smiling remembering the voluptuous body of his beloved Emily, covered only by those same white sheets. At that time they crossed through the crops belonging to him and now to his new family. He looked out the window and saw that scary scarecrow. A penetrating cold climbed through his back and he let out a shuddering sigh. The roar of thunder made Dirk Van Garret, his son, struck the horses speeding. Suddenly he heard a loud knocking of hooves of a horse approaching at high speed. Van Garrett just happened to see a black shadow overtook the carriage and then the sound of a razor-sharp sword that cut the air. Not only that. Van Garrett had no idea what was happening. He leant out the window and saw with horror at his son who was driving the car._

_What was left of his son._

_He had been decapitated; he could only see a bloody stump. The body was still holding the reins but the horses felt they had lost their direction. All that was left to Peter Van Garrett was jumping. And run. With a skill not common in men of his age, Peter jumped off from the moving carriage and got into the plantations. He moved quickly, moving crops out of the way, desperate to escape from his pursuer. He found himself faced with the scarecrow and gasped. The scarecrow stared back. His face, carved into a pumpkin, seemed to smile sarcastically at him. Again he heard a horse behind him. Fear seized him and his legs paralyzed. He turned his head slowly and found himself face to face with his attacker. What he saw made his heart stop beating through half a moment but this time was sufficient for the murderer to unsheathe his sword and cut his head with one blow. This time there was a lot more blood. The elegant suit of Peter Van Garrett was covered with a scarlet color, and, like a sort of a satanic ritual, a jet of blood spattered in the face of the scarecrow._

. . .

"Full name and age."

"Lenore Madsen. 42." I said with a hoarsely voice. The icy air of the dungeon made my teeth chattering and creak every joint with the minimum movement.

"You know, Ms. Madsen, why were you brought here?" Asked the man in dark suit and hard look. I had seen him before, in the village, in the square. He was the sheriff, a severe and short man who was always accompanied by two agents. These were the only men who were teaching law in the small Sleepy Hollow, apart from the five main people who were the ones who actually had real power over its inhabitants: Dr. Lancaster, the Rev. Steenwyck, Magistrate Philipse, the notary Hardenbrook and of course, the largest landowner in the region, Baltus Van Tassel.

"I have no idea." I replied. "His men came by force, tied me up and dragged me out of bed in the early morning."

The sheriff called for silence with a wave of his hand and stood up. He paced the room sighing weakly. Finally he came closer to me and whispered:

"Have you heard about the murders that have occurred in recent weeks?" I felt a twinge of nerves between the ribs. Of course I had heard about those deaths, not only that, I had seen the body of Dirk Van Garrett. Decapitated, lying on his back through the undergrowth, still accompanied by his horses.

"Yes," I said trying not to look into his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, with mock surprise. "Well, I guess you know something about the headless horseman then."

My legs suddenly began to shake and despite the bitter cold of that morning in late September, I felt a cold sweat sprinkled all over my body.

"I do not know." I answered.

"You don´t know? Are you sure?"

I swallowed hard and raised my eyes off the ground. I could not leave my eyes fixed on his face, so I concentrated on the dark brick wall that was behind him. The ropes were too tight around my wrists and it started felt like they were going slowly numbing.

"I know the same as the other villagers. Nothing more. "

The sheriff sat down again and put his hands on the table. I felt that his eyes were fixed on mine. He knew I was lying.

"We've brought here, Lenore Madsen, because we believe you have something to do with the killings. Perhaps _a lot_ to do. "

"I cannot be accused of anything! I am not a murderer! "I said suddenly, raising the voice. "Everybody knows who it was! The horseman!"

"Of course it was the horseman." The sheriff said in a soft voice and a sneer. "But we have a witness who has seen you doing witchcraft in the woods. At nights. On the same nights in which the headless horseman has attacked."

I looked down and shook my head. "Never ..." I whispered in a trembling voice. "Never ..."

"Never what?" He asked with menacing voice.

"I have never practiced witchcraft."

The sheriff gave a wry smile and called his assistants. They took me by my arms and made me stood up. The sheriff also stood up and looked at me with contempt. He slapped me hard. Tears slid down my sore cheek.

"Witch." He said, spitting out my face. "You may not be a killer, but what we found in your room and the testimony of the witness we have enough to hang or burn you, or both. Lock her up."

The men dragged me into a small cell in another room and shut the door. I was put in a kind of tiny cell. It was enclosed within four walls of brick. It was only lit by the moonlight coming through a small window with bars located on the top of the wall. A cot padded with straw and a potty was the only furniture. I sat down resigned in the bed, thinking about the events of recent weeks.

Three deaths. Peter Van Garrett, Dirk Van Garrett and Emily Winship. All had something in common. I was one of the few people who knew about the affair between the widow Winship and Mr. Van Garrett, but I had no idea of the reasons of their death. I had to assume that they were random, all by mere whim of the Hessian.

My mind was wandering among the events before the murders, trying to find a solution to the mystery. Two years earlier, in 1797, Mr. Van Tassel widowed when Elizabeth died of fever. It was a very sad event for everyone, I could not do anything to improve her condition, nothing that gave her were effective, the doctor could not do anything neither to counteract the disease. We finally had to resign ourselves and wait for the final. During her illness a young woman was hired as a nurse. She was very beautiful and kind and it happened she was also a highly educated witch. Her name was Mary Preston and shortly after the death of Elizabeth her name changed to Mary Van Tassel. I began a very close friendship with her and shared almost all of our secrets. I particularly remember one afternoon while she was accompanying me while we peeled potatoes and was very interested in what I thought about the local legend.

**Flashback**

_"It's just a silly story." I said casually._

_"Many people have seen him! How can you say it's just a story?" She said looking at me reproachfully. Her eyes had a glow that I had not seen before, like a kid waiting for her mother gave her a candy. I sighed and I chose my words carefully._

_"If that Hessian really rose from the grave I would be the first to know."_

_Mary stayed silent for a while and I continued with my job. I did not want to continue talking about it. During the past 20 years my memories of youth had been buried and forgotten. Only sometimes when I awoke from a nightmare in the middle of the night, remembered the man who had loved and for whom I had lost the will to continue loving. I no longer missed him; during a time I even hated him and wished to never have met him (he had been guilty, at least in part, of my ruin.) But slowly I completely forgot and finally I did not feel anything when people told stories about the most evil of the Hessians. The only thing that was keeping about him was the ring that used to belong to his family. Since I had tried it the night I opened the letter I have never dared to use it again. I kept it hidden under a loose board under the bed along with the letter and other materials for witchcraft: candles, herbs, essences, banned books... The halberd I had left some time ago in the forest. I did not want it near._

_"I saw how the soldiers beheaded him."_

_I looked up in surprise. "What are you saying?" I stood up and took her by the shoulders. My hands were shaking. She kept her expression serious, unfathomable._

_"I was only 9 years old, living with my sister in the western woods." She said softly. "But I had already told you that."_

_"How was it?"_

_"Tall, pale." She closed her eyes and sighed slowly. "What struck me most were his blue eyes. An icy blue. I remember like it was yesterday. He was running, looked tired. We were in the middle of the harshest of the winters. The soldiers who followed him were getting closer. I remember he looked at me, I had never seen a man like him. I panicked and took my sister by the hand and we hid behind a tree just at the time the soldiers arrived. There were six or seven or maybe more. The Hessian murdered them very fast and I was afraid to look. Just saw that while he roared and moved his axe and sword heads flew through the air. But finally I heard a cry of pain. He had been stabbed in the abdomen." Mary paused and breathed shakily but continued with her eyes closed. "Oh God! I have the sound of his screams still engraved in my memory. That sound, like somebody drowning. Screaming under water. He fell to his knees, trying to breathe, to take a bit of air. I guess blood and stomach acid would be flooding his lungs, must have been very painful, but it didn´t last long. One soldier was going straight to him the sword raised. But it was no ordinary sword. It was huge! And the handle was different from the ones of American troops... It looked like a dragon or snake. But I could not keep looking. I closed my eyes and next thing I saw was his head, rolling on the ground."_

_She opened her eyes slowly and stared at me fascinated. "You're crying."_

_I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my dress. It was incredible. I could not utter a word. After so many years..._

_"You knew him?" She asked._

_I thought for a split second and I felt that if there was someone I could trust that was Mary Van Tassel._

_"The year he died I was 22. I was senseless, reckless and fell in love with the wrong man. He was much older than me, twice my age. He loved me too, or at least that's what I thought, but he left me. He preferred war and death more than me. He had promised to marry me, he never fulfilled that promise. Come to think now, maybe, it was better that way. I doubt that he would have been able to adapt and have a family."_

_"I know where he is buried." She said soothingly. "I can take you to him anytime you want."_

_**End Flashback**_

A strong knock on the heavy wooden door startled me.

"Mr. Dielmissen has come to tell you something." The guard's deep voice was heard through the walls. I realized that it was morning and a yellow glow filtered through the bars. I craned my neck a little and saw that the little window was facing the surface of the square. Everyone who passed and were given the task of bending a little could see inside my cell. How embarrassing.

A gap in the door opened and I saw the face of Ronald. He had aged a lot. His sand-colored hair had turned gray and wrinkles in his green eyes were very marked. He looked at me with great sorrow.

"Have you been hit?"

"I just have being treated as a witch deserves to be treated."

Ronald blinked a few times and fixed his eyes on the ground. After a few seconds he licked his lips and looked at me again.

"I already have spoken with Mr. Van Tassel. He said he could not believe this injustice. He has sent a letter to the City of New York so they will send an expert constable."

"How did you find out I was here?"

"I heard your screams when you were being carried. They passed through the front of my house. I followed them and watched that you were locked in the dungeon. I worried and went straight to the Van Tassel´s home. I woke up everyone and Baltus wrote a letter to the Burgomaster of New York. I was in charge of carrying it to the mail myself."

"Why do you do all this for me, Ronald?" I asked puzzled. It had been years since I spoke to Ron and I assumed that we did not share a bond anymore.

He frowned and smiled weakly.

"Here." He said handing me a bundle wrapped in cloth. "Clean clothes and a few cupcakes. I'll be back later."


	29. Constable Ichabod Crane

**CHAPTER 29**

**Constable Ichabod Crane**

"You must be Mr. Crane."

"Constable Ichabod Crane. I've come from New York to investigate the crimes of Sleepy Hollow."

It was a typical November morning. The cell in which I had already been for two days was cold and dark. The young man standing in front of me was giving me an inquisitive look. His eyes were as dark as two pieces of coal and his brown hair was disheveled. His features harbored distrust and inexperience, I thought he did not seem the right man to solve the terrible deaths that had happened, much less to save me from the fire. I stood quietly waiting for his questions.

"You are, Lenore Madsen, the only suspected of initiating the massacre in Sleepy Hollow." He said with a firm voice.

"Tell me, Mr. Crane, do you believe in witchcraft?" I whispered weakly.

The man rolled his eyes and his face turn into a grimace of irony.

"Of course I do not. It's silly to think that certain "spells" certain "charms"… that the so-called "magic" exist. I am a man of science. I trust in reason and sense. "

I giggled to hear such an assortment of arguments coming from this young pale and thin man. It made me think that maybe this "investigator" was worth of trust.

"It was the Horseman." I said without taking my eyes from his. He just smiled and moved closer to me.

"What's wrong with you people? Why you all believe in something so utterly illogical? A ghost, the cause of all these murders ..."

"It's true," I simply said. "The Headless Horseman is the murderer ..."

"The murderer is a man of flesh and bone and_** I**_ will discover him."

I sighed hopeless and turned my gaze to the barred window. Outside it looked like the sun was breaking through the fog. Suddenly we could hear a gunshot and a scream:

"MURDER! THE HORSMAN'S KILLED AGAIN!"

I turned my head scared waiting to see the reaction of Crane and saw that he was paralyzed. His eyes were fixed on the window and his hands were trembling slightly.

"What are you waiting for?" I said waving a hand urging him. "Go there now!"

He seemed to react. He turned his back and was about to leave when he looked back at me and said:

"I really doubt that you are behind this."

I was relieved to hear those words. At least I was not suspicious in the eyes of good justice.

"Unfortunately," he continued "The objects found in your room give sufficient testimony that you practice witchcraft, and against those proofs I can do nothing. Your life depends on the will of the people. Have a nice day." And with that he left.

"DAMN!" I shouted while I hit my fist against the hard stone wall. I rested my forehead against it. How in hell I got into here?

_**Flashback**_

Mary Van Tassel walked purposefully towards the woods while I was following her with shaky steps.

"Hurry up!"

"How can you even remember where it is?" I asked wearily. "You were a child when it happened."

Mary stopped and her face darkened. Suddenly I felt I was in terrible danger and I regretted having followed her till here. But it was only a second and she became herself again.

"I still remember. Just follow me."

We went through a path covered with leaves and the trees were moving with the wind. Everything seemed so unreal. My dress kept getting entangled with weeds and it seemed that all the insects in the world wanted to climb on my head. Mary meanwhile moved gracefully through the woods as if she knew which place should put her feet to avoid tripping and she never took his eyes away from the path as if she had gone through that direction a million times. After several minutes we finally reached a clearing. I recognized it immediately. Here I had heard the voices 20 years earlier. But now I heard nothing. Nothing, the insects went away and trees were motionless. Everything seemed to be in silence like if the woods were dead. Then I saw it. A huge tree, twisted towered over the others. The aura around it was sinister and I stared at it open-mouthed. This tree was not there before but somehow it looked familiar to me. That site was evil and I just wanted to get away from there but my legs did not respond I felt my body froze and began to tremble with fear.

"But what are you waiting for? Come here!" The voice of Mary Van Tassel awakens me from that state of fear. Mary had climbed on the huge tree roots and was calling me with an impatient gesture of her hand, I could finally move my legs and I went slowly and shakily to her. There it was. Klaus's sword was stuck in the ground and there was a dying vine around it. It no longer had the shine it had before and snake-like handle was damaged by time. I stared and I inadvertently began to cry. No sobbing or sighing, just heavy tears rolled down my cheeks without stopping. And I did nothing to prevent them. After a while my old legs could not resist more and I collapsed on the ground. I fell to my knees in front of the elderly sword and could only think of Klaus. It had been many years and now his memory back to haunt me but I wasn't able to hate him. I just couldn't.

"Touch the sword." Her voice was so rough and dry that obeyed her immediately. My fingers approached the sword and for a moment I felt young again, I felt all the love I had for him. All memories of when we were together came back. I slid my hand gently along it and suddenly happened: A deep cut and blood flowing freely. The instant the drops of blood hit the ground something miraculous occurred. The tree began to move, to sway from side to side slowly, the roots started to have a pulse as if the giant tree abruptly turn back to life and an icy wind made both of us shudder. I had no idea what was happening I looked back to Mary waiting to see in her eyes the same horror that I was feeling but to my surprise she was smiling, almost laughing at what was going on.

"Mary…"

She turned her gaze to me; she took her handkerchief and wrapped it around my wounded hand trying to hide her smile.

"Shh… It's over. Nothing happened. You see? The tree does not move anymore." Her voice was sweet and motherly again. She helped me to stand up and gave me a little push to leave the place quickly but my feet were caught by the weeds and I'm almost fell flat on the ground.

"Shit! Let her go stupid tree!"

"Mary you're talking to a tree ..." I thought she had gone mad. I simply had tangled myself with the ivy but she blamed the tree. Mary did not answer. She pulled out a knife from her bag and cut the weeds herself but to my surprise when I was trying to step over the plant seemed to grow out of nowhere and wrapped my foot in a second.

"For God's sake! We'll be here the whole day!"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her. The cold was getting inside my lungs and was hard to breath.

"You just shut up and try to move as fast as possible. I'll go cutting the damned weeds. "

Two hours later I could finally release from the tree and I fell exhausted on the ground. Mary sat beside me and chuckled.

"It wanted you stay with it." She said still laughing.

"This is pure madness." I said. "Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

Mary put on a grim expression and looked me straight in the eye.

"You know it. You've been here before, isn't that true?"

And I remembered it: The dream, the prophecy. I could remember what the voices had said.

"_**The Death Demon, The Seed of evil." **_I muttered.

"_**The Horseman bathed in Blood." **_Mary continued. "We must break the curse that hangs over him. Would you help me? "

"It's my responsibility." I answered.

Her face lit up again and she put her hands together in a gesture of satisfaction.

"We will return tomorrow night. I'm going to introduce you my sister, you could learn a lot from her. "

_**End Flashback**_

"Klaus ... What can I do to stop you."

Even with my head against the wall I could hear the weeping women who were crying for a new dead and a new name: Jonathan Masbath.

I could not control myself anymore. I started sobbing and hit the wall with more strength until I got exhausted and fell asleep.


End file.
